Moments with the Soldier and the Spy
by i-am-the-fandoms
Summary: A series of short one-shots about the life of our favorite soldier and spy and the Avengers, semi-continuous at times. Post AoU-ish, and will include New Avengers. Always Romanogers/Captasha/Stevetasha/StevexNatasha/CaptainWidow but will mention friends and other couples - no hating. A bit of fluff, a bit of smut, a bit of mild angst, a bit of everything. Requests welcome
1. Art Class

"What are you doing?" Nat asked, coming into his floor. Steve looked up from his sketchbook with a smirk.

"The usual," he said, holding up the book for her to see, "Trying to sketch you. I can't get the lips right, though."

His brows furrowed in concern, something Natasha found completely endearing - although she would never tell him. She walked over and sat next to him, crossing her legs on the couch and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe having them up close and in your face will help," she teased, pouting her lips playfully, "How about now?"

"Ah, much better," he said, chuckling. Steve grabbed his pencil and lightly drew outrageously curvy lips on his sketch, making Nat laugh.

"Looks just like me," she laughed, "How about I draw now?"

"You draw?"

"Not really, but I think it's time for an art class. C'mon soldier, time for lesson one."

Steve smirked again, erasing the cartoon lips he had drawn and glided the pencil across the page to draw Natasha's full lips accurately this time - finishing the sketch. Once satisfied, he turned the page and handed the book over to Nat, pencil too.

"Alright, what do you want to sketch first?" Steve asked, placing his arm around her to pull her closer. Nat welcomed it, cuddling closer to him and stretching her legs over his lap.

"How about I make it a surprise and you can critique my work afterwards?"

"Deal."

And so Natasha Romanoff took the pencil and scooted away from Steve's shoulder, leaning the sketchbook against her bent legs to rest on her thighs. This shielded him from whatever she was going to sketch, and although it was hard to resist curiosity he took a book from the coffee table besides him and opened it to the chapter he had left off in.

They stayed that way, huddled together comfortably fully enjoying the peace in his floor now that the rest of the team was off around the world - Barton and Bruce in Nicaragua, Thor and Stark in Ukraine. Nat and Steve right where they wanted to be.

"You really won't tell me what you're drawing?" he asked after minutes of silence.

"Almost done….just gotta get this," Nat answered, her eyes not leaving the paper as she pursed her lips, "You make it look easy."

Steve chuckled, setting his book down. It was useless to feign interest in anything other than Nat, especially when she was so close and so his. Her legs, still stretched over his lap, were exposed in her dark, denim shorts. He lay his head back onto the cushions as he caressed her thigh down to the lower part of her curved calf - without realizing how much of a distraction it was for her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her erase a chunk of her sketch furiously - this time biting her lip almost angrily. He smirked.

"Having trouble?"

"None at all," she said, finally looking up at him, "Even though my art teacher is too busy touching me rather than giving me tips and lessons."

"You won't show me what you're doing...and touching you is inevitable."

"If I show you what I'm doing, will you finish it? I want it to look the way it's in my head but...you're the expert. I want you to finish it."

"I promise I will."

"Great, and then I get to keep it."

"Show me then," Steve said. He didn't know what to expect and as Natasha turned the sketchbook towards him, he was reminded of why it was so beautiful to be taken by surprise when it came to Nat.

Before him was a rough sketch of a ballerina, poised in a perfect pirouette, a rough outline of a spacious dance studio, and in the corner of the sketch an outline of what could be him with the same sketchbook looking - no - gazing at the ballerina.

Steve was speechless for a moment.

"It's the way I think you look at me sometimes and if the world were a normal place, I would have liked for our story to have started off as the artist and the ballerina...instead of the soldier and the spy."

"I see you for you, Nat - as beautiful as you are whichever way I see you."

"You'll finish this for me?"

"I'd do anything for you," he answered, not looking away from the sketch.

"Oh, anything…." she said and he recognized her tone instantly, "How about we take this party to a more private sector and see what else your hands can do to me?"

"Like I said…" he smirked, carrying her in a full sweep towards his room, "Anything for you."


	2. Makings of a Monster

**_For Sportsfan64. I hope I met the expectations - writing this gave me a ton of feels to a point I ended up silently cursing Whedon for not giving us the Romanogers moment we wanted so bad._** ** _Hope you all like it._**

* * *

Steve walked - felt more like pacing - trying to get the images out of his head unsuccessfully. Peggy's hand on his shoulder had felt real, it had _been_ real for a moment. She was back. And then, just like before, gone like the rest of his life, friends, family.

 _We won the war - nobody tells me what we lost..._

 _8:00 o'clock and don't you dare be late..._

 _Waiting for the right partner..._

 _It's time to come home, Steve._

Yes, Steve paced up and down the halls of Barton's life. He wasn't truly envious of his surroundings; quite the contrary, he was happy and pleased Clint had his _home_. Steve was going to make sure nothing would rip him from it. He would make sure all of his team had somewhere to belong; because if _he_ couldn't have that for now, at least knowing his team could satisfied him.

Thor had a home - troubled and broken - but he belonged to his people and they to him. He also had Jane. He had his friends - loyal comrades that would follow him to battle if necessary. His brother would be a weight to carry always, but they wouldn't be heroes without sacrifice.

Stark - self-centered and misguided at times, but a good man. He had his home. Pepper was his home, his work, his inventions, and his grandiose sense of heroic-ness. Absurd at times, but he belonged somewhere.

Banner, Steve thought, there was a tough one, but he knew the doctor had friends who cared for him. Although he wasn't entirely sure of his past, Stark had made sure to welcome Bruce with open arms and help him reconcile with his accident. It wasn't easy, but it was a sacrifice he made - a _choice_ that he burdened himself with. Like Steve, he was left to carry the consequences of those actions committed with the best of intentions.

Yes, Banner would have his home the moment he accepted he wasn't a monster.

And finally _Natasha Romanoff_ \- Steve ignored the tightening in his chest as he remembered her - the Black Widow program he now had access to and all the pain she had overcome...and caused.

Perhaps pacing around and dwelling on problems out of his control wasn't the best idea.

Shaking his head, Steve turned from the window overlooking the barn to head down the stairs, too buried in his own darkening thoughts when he heard it. Natasha calling herself a monster.

"I can't have this," Bruce said, in a pained whisper.

"Neither can I…" Natasha answered, "My graduation ceremony…I was sterilized."

Silence.

"It makes everything easier…" she continued, "Even killing."

Silence once again.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks. It wasn't the first time Natasha had equated herself to being a monster and this made him remember how much she actually believed it. It frustrated him even more that she was in a room with another teammate who also believed he was a monster.

The silence was agonizing.

Steve resisted the urge to barge in there and force Natasha to listen to him, he knew it wasn't his place. It hadn't been a conversation for his ears, sadly. The only thing he could do now was turn towards the stairs and work on making her believe she is worth it every chance he could.

Too busy with his new resolution, Steve didn't realize that every creak in the floorboard, every step in the hallway doesn't escape the Black Widow. It didn't take much effort for Natasha to see a despair riddled Captain America pass the hallway and head down the stairs.

Had she seen disappointment in his eyes?

Panic took over her, inexplicably.

 _What had he heard?_

 _Would you trust me with your life?_

 _I would now and I'm always honest._

An immense guilt came over her; she didn't want Steve knowing - _believing_ \- no, not when she had finally gained his trust.

"Bruce, I have to go…" she said, running towards her room to change out of her bathrobe as quickly as possible. She didn't dwell on why it was so important for her not to disappoint Steve Rogers.

Aside from Barton, there was Rogers. People she knew would always have her back.

 _And she would have theirs_.

Dressing quickly, she headed down the stairs and looked around the kitchen to no avail.

"He just walked outside," Barton said, sitting casually in the dining room polishing his arrow heads, "Still pacing around like a caged animal."

"Thanks," Natasha answered, without waiting for another word from her best friend. She saw him sitting on the ground, back against chopped pieces of wood. Approaching him was easy, it was what she was going to do once she got there that bothered her.

Steve heard her coming, having spent so much time with her, it was easy to feel her around him. Nonetheless, he was surprised and it showed.

"That Maximoff girl really did a number on all of us, huh?" she said, her voice distant as if she was there to comfort him. Steve chuckled softly.

"You're not a monster, Nat."

Natasha tensed. Of course, Steve Rogers, _Captain America_ , would not beat around the bush.

"Oh, yeah…thanks," she answered, in the only way she could. Brushing it off.

"No, Nat, I need you to listen to me," he said, turning to her - eye to eye, "I need you to believe me. You are not a monster. I've seen monsters...people who destroy and take pleasure in it. _You_ are not a monster. The people that hurt you, all those hell-bent on hurting you, Natasha - those are the monsters."

Steve sighed and turned away from her - something she lamented quickly, but he continued.

"You overcame all of that darkness. I've seen you fight it everyday and _I will be there_ to remind you that, Natasha. You are not the red dripping from your files. You are my friend and a good woman. You keep fighting to make wrongs right again."

"Steve…"

"Don't ever call yourself a monster, and don't let anyone make you believe that. The choice to be who you wanted was taken long ago, but now you have it back. Look at the good you've done, Nat, now that you've been given a choice. I won't stand by and watch you believe you have the makings of a monster because of what they did to you. And if someone else can't comfort you, be damn sure I'll always be there to do it myself."

Natasha couldn't speak without betraying herself. Her silence was enough to make him turn back to her. Instead of anger or fear or despair, Steve saw a Natasha he thought he never would. A Natasha with a small flicker of light in her wide, red-rimmed eyes..

Without a sound, she shifted closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms around her knees. Steve brought her closer, his arm extending to hug her shoulders, and listened to the almost non-existent sound of her breathing.

She was comfortable like this and didn't plan to move in a while - something she hoped Steve was okay with. Hope - that was a new one. Hope. That one day she would be able to help him with his sadness. That one day she would truly believe his words. That one day they would belong somewhere.

* * *

Clint looked out the front window, smirking.

"Banner and Romanoff, my ass, Laura."


	3. Nothing Lasts Forever

Fury left - as silently as he had come - leaving Natasha to keep looking at the wall.

It had been interesting - had been a flicker of possibility and curiosity - had been an opportunity - had been….had been…

"Done staring at that wall, Romanoff?"

She smiled.

"I thought you and Stark would never stop ogling at each other."

There he stood; Captain America to everyone else. To her, he was Steve Rogers. He smiled, and she knew damn well, it was a sad smile - one that didn't reach those impossible blue eyes.

"I know you're not sad the party's over, so why the moping, what's wrong?" she asked, turning to him. He crossed his arms, still in Captain mode.

"Nothing's wrong."

"You're still a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying," he said, his face as intense as when they talked about trust millions of years ago, "It isn't that something is wrong...I suppose it's just that something is missing."

"Captain America missing something? I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not without a dark side - Maximoff reminded me of that…"

"Come on, Steve," she said, teasing over and done with when he mentioned Wanda. They may be on the same side now; but the damage was irreparable, "What's going on?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you? What's going on Nat...are you... _alright_?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know Dr. Banner left and we don't know where exactly..." Steve said, stepping closer to her as if he was ready to comfort her the instant she wished it. Nat looked back at the wall and sighed.

"It's a _has been_ already, no use crying over spilt milk...besides, two monsters would just cause more destruction, don't you think?" she teased, not daring to look at him.

"Nat," he said, his voice changing into a stern sounding reprimand, "You saved Barton from dying, you saved me from getting my ass completely kicked by Ultron, you prevented Ultron from getting to Vision and download himself to it, you were willing to give your life for the people we saved, and you chose the safety and security of others over your own potential happiness by not abandoning the mission. Now, you're still here to help me lead this new group of Avengers. Explain to me how that makes you a monster."

"My past-"

"We all have pasts, Natasha," he said, interrupting her, "Yours made you who you were, but you are a hero. I will spend _my whole life_ reminding you of that."

"Your whole life?"

Steve blushed and looked out the glass panel windows, but his expression answered her question. Of course he would keep his promises. Instead of answering her - he didn't need to reiterate what she already knew - he looked back, and showed her more honesty.

"I think I don't have a place to belong to, yet," he said, sincerity dripping from his voice, "That's what's missing...I...I want that...to belong somewhere."

"Don't we all?"

"Even Natasha Romanoff?"

"I was taught to believe we don't have a place in this world," she said, the words stinging her lips as they came out.

"You will always have somewhere to belong with me, Nat," Steve said, "Well, that's if we're still partners."

"Nothing lasts forever, Steve…" she answered, seeing the sadness in his eyes intensify as she spoke, "But that won't ever change. We're partners 'til the end."

His smile was blinding to her, and helped bring back some of the pieces broken within her. If she could find a home, she was happy Steve would be a part of it.

"You belong somewhere too, you know...if I do, you do to."

"Are you trying to be nice?" Steve said, smirking.

"It comes with being partners, whatever, let's whip these guys into shape, shall we?"

"Aye, aye, captain," he teased as he opened the door and faced the new team.


	4. Agent Hart

Steve, Falcon and Vision could hear them rambling on in the background as all three discussed their upcoming mission - a simple task - but they were distracted at times. Of course, with just a request, Vision would be able to translate what Wanda and Natasha were so animately talking about in some obscure dialect they both shared, but it would invade their privacy. They wisely decided against it.

As of late, Natasha had gotten over her animosity over Wanda and had reached out to her when she mourned her brother. Now, it seemed they had found a friend in each other.

Steve thought it was because they were great sparring partners; Wanda learning how to fight and Natasha learning how to approach someone as magically powerful as her opponent. It also helped that Wanda was now known as South Paw Maximoff for knocking Rhodes out.

"The Hydra base shouldn't be much trouble, in and out," Steve said, as they looked over the map of the building they were supposed to infiltrate the next day.

"Sounds good," Falcon said, "Now, who wants to break up the chat and let them know we briefed without them?"

"I am a machine and yet I know not to approach two dangerous women that way - we may walk away with more than a glare."

"Want to go over a back up plan, then?" Steve asked, noticing Natasha look over to him quickly before straightening up and responding to Wanda's mystery question.

* * *

"I'll tell you one more time, Wanda, there is nothing going on between us. We're friends - something that I still have trouble with sometimes."

"Because you harbor romantic feelings for him?"

"No," Nat said, catching Steve glancing over to her. She looked back quickly, "I'm not good with feelings. Steve was one of the few to show me just how much he trusts me. That is how we are close. Trust and respect don't come by often in this line of work."

"Then I suppose you won't mind the agent always flocking around him when you are not around. It seems when the cat is not around the mice come out to play," Wanda said, smiling as she played with her hands.

"What agent?"

"I thought you didn't care?" Wanda teased, and although Natasha knew she shouldn't fall for it, Steve was still her partner.

"I do because I've been trying to set him up for a while with someone but he never follows through. Maybe this one will be the lucky one."

"Why would you want to do that?" Wanda asked, "Why take the trouble to set him up?"

"Because he'll always be available otherwise."

"And that is a problem?"

Natasha opened her mouth to respond but shut it quickly, rethinking her answer in order to provide sufficiently uncompromising reasons.

"I think," Wanda continued, "You are in denial. I am not completely sure what happened with you and the man who you try so hard not to think about...but I have spent time with you this past year. We have been a team. Captain Rogers has been there for you, I believe. Hasn't he?"

"Yes, as my _partner_ in _missions_."

"I have seen it - what is between you two…" she smiled, as if teasing Nat, "But if you would not like to admit it, then I suppose the agent who is following him around would be a nice match."

"Give me a name, I'll get the rest of the information."

* * *

It turned out to be easier for Natasha to figure out who the Captain Rogers admirer was - while walking out of the briefing room, having come back from their mission, a woman approached Steve enthusiastically.

Natasha observed from the shadows. Sure, the girl was pretty, tall, medium length brown hair, green eyes. Yes, a nice match. The agent smiled, Steve smiled. She said something, Steve blushed. She touched his arm, Natasha tensed. She looked up and down at him when he turned, Natasha ground her teeth suddenly enraged.

No, she wasn't a good match.

"Looking for someone?" Wanda asked from behind Natasha. She hid her surprise as best she could.

"Is that her? The agent you were talking about?"

"Oh, yes, Agent Hart. Why don't you go and set them up?"

"They don't match well."

"Yes, they do. Look, she's making him laugh. That is always a good sign."

"It isn't a difficult thing to do. Steve's a good listener, he's smart, has a sense of humor. He catches on to jokes. I've made him laugh. It isn't a big deal."

"I still think they are very nice together," Wanda replied, earning an almost non-existent scowl from Natasha.

* * *

"Heard you have a follower?" Natasha said, as they dodged bullets coming from the supposedly abandoned warehouse, "Is she pretty?"

"Seriously, Romanoff…" Steve answered, shielding both of them from a series of shots, "Focus on the mission."

"I've already told you Rogers, I multitask."

"Natasha, focus..."

"Are you just avoiding the question? I already know who she is, anyways. Want her previous dating history, credit score...favorite ice cream flavor?"

"I'm not even going to ask…" he said, ducking behind crates along with her, "I've got seven on this side, how about you?"

"Three...and one mediocre sniper on the roof. I'll shoot him first."

"On my count. Let's get this over with."

"Want to hurry to Agent Hart?"

"Well, she is pretty," Steve said, making her tense and anger and _what was going on with her, Natasha get it together_.

"Finally, you admit something," she teased, shooting at the sniper to no avail.

"I just said she was pretty. That doesn't mean anything," he said, throwing his shield and knocking down four shooters.

"Is she your type?" Nat asked. _Why are you putting yourself through this?_

"I think so. She's _very_ pretty. Come on, I'll cover you. Go," he said, but she was upset? Confused? Hart wasn't even his type, Nat thought, shooting the enemies.

Her, _Natasha Romanoff_ , was his type, it most definitely wasn't _Agent Hart_.

* * *

"I would ask you how the mission went but judging by the scrape in your arm, I'd say not as easy," Wanda said.

"Mediocre sniper wasn't as mediocre; he managed to scrape me with a shot. But I got him after. I was distracted..."

"Hmm…."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…" she said, "I was just wondering where Agent Hart would ask Captain Rogers out to. I overheard her asking just as I came in to see you."

"She did?" Nat asked, pursing her lips together, "What did he say?"

"I didn't hear his answer. But it is a good thing, right? Now he won't be available and he will be with a good match you set for him."

"Hmph"

The door opened, Steve walking in - hair still mussed from battle. He smiled, Natasha cursed inwardly.

"Hey Maximoff, helping the wounded?"

"Not as much as she would let me," Wanda said winking at Natasha, "But I am glad you are here. She will not let me help with the wound and I have to meet with Vision in a few minutes."

"If she needs the help," Steve said, walking over to look at the wound, "I'll stitch it up, Nat...if that's alright?"

"Yeah, I can't reach that far back my arm."

Wanda smiled and left the room without either noticing - just as she had expected.

"So I heard Agent Hart asked you out?" Natasha began, indifference out the window, apparently.

"Why do you always ambush me like this," Steve said, concentrated on Natasha's arm. His furrowed eyebrows and tense jaw line were unfair, she thought, as all of her decisions against feelings for him were reevaluated. Damn, she was never going to tell Wanda she was right.

"You like her?" she asked and received the Captain's all-too-blue-eyed sincere gaze with the half-smile. _Really? No answer?_

"Stay still, Romanoff."

"When's the date?" she asked, again, "Come on, Rogers, distract me from the pain."

"What makes you think I have a date with Agent Hart?" he responded with an infuriatingly handsome smirk as he finished off the stitching, "I really have no idea what you're talking about, Romanoff."

"You don't have a date with Agent Hart?"

"No," he said, a slight blush creeping up on him. Natasha's insides melted - she didn't know they could do that.

 _You win this round, Maximoff._

Once again the door opened, and before Steve could turn and see who it was, Natasha reacted, having already seen a head of brown curled hair peek from the door frame. She pulled him forward, lips crushing together and arms snaking around his neck to bring him closer - wound be damned. Her scarred heart cheered when he returned the kiss and embraced her waist.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Agent Hart said, timidly, "I didn't mean...I'll just step out…"

The two separated; Steve surprised, Natasha feigning it.

"Oh, Agent Hart...we didn't see you there. Can you give us a few minutes?"

"No, no, I mean yes...I...I'm sorry I interrupted," she said, before quickly shutting the door again.

"Nat…" he said, "What…what was that?"

"That was me telling you what you've been doing to me these past days," she said, looking at him, "Now, I'm going to kiss you again. This kiss is going to tell you just how much you drive me crazy and how friends is not enough anymore. If you respond, I'll know you feel the same way."

But before she moved, Steve kissed her, cradling her head in his hands as he pressed their lips together, mouths giving way to feelings that seemed unattainable moments ago.

* * *

"Did it work?"

"I believe so Ms. Maximoff," Agent Hart said, looking back at the door she had just closed, "She was very much engaged to his lips when I entered. And I was kind of kicked out."

"Perfect," Wanda said, giving the agent a well deserved high-five, "Thank you, Agent Hart, for your cooperation."


	5. Late Night Cravings

"This isn't you, Natasha Romanoff," she said to herself, "Just close your eyes and sleep. Sleep."

But it was in vain. She lay awake in the middle of her giant bed (courtesy of Stark - seriously, every Avengers floor was extravagant).

"Romanoff, you don't need water, you don't need food, you don't need to visit the damn ladies room. Go to sleep."

 _But that isn't what I need, and I know it._

No, she avoided those thoughts quickly. Don't even think about Steve Rogers or his floor right above yours or how he holds you when you need him to or how you flirt and he flirts right back or how he only sleeps in pajama pants and his chest is gloriously exposed to her touch…

 _No_

 _Get it together, Natasha._

She turned to her nightstand, the glowing blue numbers of her digital clock reading 4:12 a.m. Maybe a drink wouldn't be such a bad idea - tea would help her sleep. _It had to_.

Natasha walked out of her floor, clad in a tank and panties (nobody would be awake anyways so why get dressed) and into the elevator to the main lobby floor to raid Stark's fridge. He always kept the best things in there. The elevator doors opened and she froze. Steve was in the kitchen, shirtless - she noticed - and with the same idea as hers.

"If I would've known I had company, I probably would have worn some clothes," she said, before she thought about it twice and left. Steve turned his head to her and smiled before looking back to the tea he was preparing.

"Romanoff, it's the third time this week I see you in less than appropriate clothing. I'm beginning to think you want to prove you still look good in bikinis," he said, fully turning to her, "Or something similar."

"You make it seem like it's a frequent occurrence."

"Nat, it's Tuesday - hardly Tuesday."

"Slow week," she said, standing next to him to prepare her own hot drink, "So, what brings you here, Captain?"

"Can't sleep. I was debating between gym or tea, but I already ruined the punching bags Stark brought. He has them counted."

"I'll spar with you."

"You'll need to get dressed for that," he said leaning against the cupboards. Natasha noticed the way his pants hung dangerously low, enticing her to keep up with the conversation.

"Where's your sense of fun?" she teased, grabbing her steaming cup and propping herself up on the countertop, "What? Is it not a good view?"

"You don't need reassurance to know how beautiful you are, Nat."

"Well, you've never called me beautiful before."

Steve stood before her, placing an arm on each side of her, making Natasha tremble slightly.

"You're beautiful."

Natasha gulped, visibly, much to her embarrassment; however, she quickly recovered the teasing glint in her eyes. Steve chuckled, prompting a slight laugh from Natasha.

"Are you always this charming?"

"Only on Tuesdays" he said, sipping his tea as he straightened up again, but still close enough for her to reach out and touch him. Which she was definitely planning on doing...

"Come on, Cap," she said, pulling on the sides of his hips towards her, "What more does a woman have to do to get your attention?"

"You've got mine," Steve answered, looking at her, "Now what?"

"Now kiss me, Rogers," she whispered, their faces inches apart already, "Like you mean it."

"I would always mean it," he said, lips ghosting over hers. She felt him pull her close, close enough to wrap herself around him. She opened her mouth to him, his hand tangled in her hair as her head hit the cupboard. His other arm, busy around her waist, tightened. Natasha swirled her tongue around his, grazed his lip, didn't break apart - she was in a very good place.

And so was Steve; feeling her let out a soft moan when he touched her in quite specific places. Natasha wasn't nearly as close as he wanted her, but it would do for now. In a few minutes, he wasn't so sure. It was only when they needed to breath that they separated.

"Now what?" she asked breathlessly, but before she could continue, he drew her back into his arms and carried her off to his giant, extravagant bed.


	6. Partners

**_Thank you so much for the follows. I truly appreciate it and love to hear your reviews. Each and every one of them make my day. I hope you like this update and as usual: Reviews and Requests welcome!_**

* * *

"Nat, I _can't_. I can't let you do that, you know I can't. We just got back; thankfully we did in one piece. You can't go there alone, especially to infiltrate _them_ ," Steve said, looking over to her. They had just gotten back from a rather intense mission, sporting - on her part - a broken arm, fractured ankle, and pretty nasty bruises over her face. True, Steve didn't look that much different, but he was already healing.

"Stop thinking I'm inferior. You know I can do this, and I'm not really asking for permission. I'm simply letting you know because I...I don't even know why..."

"You know well it isn't because I think you can't do it or because you're inferior. Natasha, I've made it clear how I respect and admire you as part of the team. Not someone under anyone, but part of a _team_. That's what _you_ don't get."

Natasha stood, not bothering to hold back the stinging words she wanted to say. She may be upset and annoyed their mission didn't go as smoothly as they had planned, but it was her decision to leave. The Red Room wouldn't have the luxury of time; if they had gotten away now, they weren't going to do so again.

"I know what a team is, Steve," she spat out.

"Well, you're not acting like you do. Nat, you always have your own agenda, your own hidden mission. How can I ensure you get out of there alive if I have no idea what's going on? You're putting yourself in danger; hell, you could potentially put all of us at risk."

"You're misplaced sense of chivalry isn't going to work with me, _Rogers_. I don't need you to know about me or my agenda. I know what to do and what the team needs to do. I can get both things done," she said, matching his angered glare.

"Do you think I'm going to tell you not to complete these missions? No, _Romanoff_ , I'm not. But I need to know where you are, I need to know you're safe. But you're secrets…" Steve said, shaking his head, "Your secrets are everywhere."

"It isn't your place to know them, Rogers," Natasha said, her Black Widow persona in full now, "I am willing to work together, but I will not change who I am."

"I'm not asking you to, but we-"

"Good thing there is no _we_ ," Natasha interrupted, noticing the sudden darkening in Steve's eyes. She cringed slightly - had she gone too far?

"Then I guess I'm done here," he said in a voice she didn't recognize. Without another word, Steve turned and walked out the door leaving Natasha with a mixture of guilt and pride.

But she was Black Widow, first and foremost. She didn't need Steve, and he was going to figure that out the hard way. She was going to be one hell of a partner.

* * *

An entire week had passed by; although their relationship with the team was not damaged, Natasha noticed Steve's apathy, his disinterest in her. It made her angry the first days, tense the following days. Now, she was uneasy.

Natasha hadn't apologized, why would she when her conscious was clear? But a small voice in the back of her clouded and assassin-trained mind told her just how wrong it had been to push Steve away.

Steve Rogers had been there for her when she needed someone to trust her, to comfort and distract her when Bruce left, to be the friend she needed but didn't want. And when feelings got real - far more than she had recently experienced, Natasha reacted the way she was trained to do.

She spotted him talking to Vision and Falcon seriously, his eyes searching around the building suddenly - completely skimming over her to fall on Rhodes.

"You're leaving in five, Rhodes. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he answered, from behind Natasha.

"Good. The jet is ready for take-off. Once there, Agent Romanoff and I will let you know when the camp is ready for infiltration. Wait for our signal," he said, addressing Natasha, but not really looking at her.

Without another word, he turned and left with the others. Nat ground her fingers in her palms, making a tight fist. Uneasy and upset.

"Is everything alright, Natasha?" Wanda asked, standing next to her, "You have been tense."

"Partner troubles, but nothing he and I can't handle."

"Very well then, let's go."

* * *

Natasha had deviated from their mission - and it had turned out to be a success, well, aside from her fractured hip and the nasty burn marks across her arm. But the Red Room facility was now effectively done with kidnapping girls and trying to transform them into the new Black Widow.

She expected Steve to give her the usual lecture when they arrived and end it with a " _Good job for having dismantled their security, Natasha. Thanks."_

Waiting in the infirmary wing, she waited in vain. Steve didn't come in to lecture her or even ask about her health. He had been himself during the mission, covering for her when the time came, giving orders to everyone with ease; still being the partner she could count on ( _that would never change_ ), but then he walked off to get cleaned up and the magic was gone. They were back to indifference and this tense, ugly, refusal of feelings.

 _It's your own doing._

"Damn it," she muttered, applying the right medication on her arm. Natasha heard the door open and she smiled. Better late than never, right.

"Romanoff," Steve acknowledged, walking over to a cabinet opposite her to grab some bandages for a wound he was tending to as well.

"Rogers," she said, "What, no lecture this time?"

"Do you need any help with the burns?" he said, ignoring her previous question. She shook her head, jaw tense because she didn't want it to show her trembling lip.

"I can take care of myself," she said, stubbornly.

"Good, then I'll see you later."

As quickly as he came, Steve was gone.

She didn't know what was worse, the sting from the burns, the fractured hip, or Steve's reaction.

* * *

By the fifth week, Natasha was ready to punch his stoic and handsome face just to get a reaction from him. Wanda had asked her a couple more times, but Natasha didn't break. It would take more than a stupid argument and a soldier's indifference to break her. Even if that meant her heart was feeling like it was being ground to bits.

"Agent Romanoff," Steve called, breaking her away from the gloomy train of thought she was under, "You and Falcon will gather intel, and scout the surrounding areas."

"Falcon?" she asked, the last bit of her heart turned to dust, "What about you?"

"I'll be heading over to the compound West of your location with War Machine. We need to gather as much information as possible before we head to the main facility - all of this undetected."

"And, what, _Falcon_ is better suited with _me_ for this mission?" she said, arms crossed. Nat ignored the confused looks that the rest of the team shared.

"Romanoff, we went over this already," Steve said, "Falcon will help you above ground, you will take down any shields in order for him to go in from the top. We need wings for this base."

Natasha stilled, looking straight at Steve and nodded - a mixture of embarrassment and frustration. He gave her a stiff nod and turned to Maximoff and Vision.

"You will take the base to the East; Vision, make sure Maximoff is not detected by any radar and vice versa. You two make a good team; show me what you can do," Steve said, not looking at Natasha again, even though her glances would ultimately land on him.

This had gone long enough. Natasha had two options; come clean to herself that Steve meant more to her than just another teammate or continue being the stubborn agent she was excelling at.

"You and your partner will rendezvous back within the hour. Once we're all back together, we'll analyze the intel and decide whether to move to the main base or wait for backup," Steve said, making Natasha tense.

 _You and your partner._

 _Hell, no_.

Natasha, in that instant, made her decision.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were exiting the briefing room, each with a file to dissect before their mission early the next day. Steve stayed behind, facing the windows opposite the main entrance. His heavy sigh, filled the room he thought was empty.

" _Hey!_ " Natasha said, her voice slightly jumpy, "So that's what follows, _huh_ , you'll just switch partners. Hand me off to Falcon like I'm just another agent."

"Romanoff, what are you talking about?" he sighed.

"My name is _Natasha_. Stop calling me Romanoff."

" _Natasha_ ," Steve sighed, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your thinly veiled attempt to switch partners. _What_ , all of a sudden I'm not good enough! Are my secrets getting to be too much for you?"

"I already mentioned this, you are best at disabling the security shields, Falcon flies. That's what we need to infiltrate that specific base. Why are you getting worked up about this?"

"Worked up? Tell me, Captain America, Wanda and Vision are the ones that work well together, now? _No_ , Steve, _we_ work well together," Nat said, shoving a finger at him.

"If I recall correctly, there's no _we_ ," he said, no expression evident in his features, no life in his beautiful blue eyes. It physically pained her to see this.

"That's what you're bringing to the table? Seriously?"

"We've got a mission to complete. It's best we focus on that."

"Damn it, Steve," Nat cursed, shoving him without actually making him move, "React! Give me something. I'm dying over here, between pride and anguish and vulnerability and you! You have been nothing but _ice_ to me these past weeks; just scraps of your attention, like you don't care. Does it really not bother-"

But she didn't continue because Steve's lips found hers. When he tried to move back and away from her, she grabbed on.

"No," she said, biting his lip, "Mine."

And so they continued. Hands and heavy breathing surrounding them until both were too lightheaded to keep going.

"I missed you, Nat," Steve whispered, foreheads touching, "I missed you so much."

"Steve, I'm sor-"

"Don't, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was miserable not being there for you, but I wanted to respect your wishes. You are not inferior, Nat. You're the best partner and I need you to understand I'd never want to change you."

"I know," she said, "I feel so childish for having reacted that way. I'm just not used to someone wanting me to come back to them. Steve, I...I don't want you to go away again."

"I won't, Nat. I promise I won't. Just, please, don't say there isn't an _us_. I need you with me," he said, looking at her - really looking at her for the first time in weeks.

Natasha had never felt happier.

"I promise, Steve, to me there will always be an _us_."


	7. Party Adventures

"You are telling me, _no_ ," Thor said, "You are challenging me, Stark."

"I'm not saying much...just that parties here seem like they would be far more fun than those in Asgard."

"Come on, do we even need to get into this," Barton asked, standing next to Steve and Bruce who agreed with stern faces.

"Yes, we do," Stark answered, "Because we're having a party right now. And I'm willing to bet the tower that this is much more fun for our team than a medieval festival of sharing."

"You are encroaching dangerous territory, Stark, for the festivals and celebrations on Asgard are no match. Everything here seems so miniscule, so weak," Thor said, laughing as he raised his glass of beer, "How does one even get inebriated by this? It is just like water."

"We all don't have your tolerance," Barton said, "Well, except Cap."

"I actually can't get drunk," Steve answered with a shrug, "Not possible."

"And I avoid it altogether. I'm not sure how I'll react and...well, I don't want the other guy at the party," Bruce said, "I don't have a high tolerance anyways."

"We're going to change that, buddy," Stark said, "We're getting smashed tonight. And if the other guy gets here, we'll get him smashed too."

"This isn't a good idea, at all, Stark," Steve said, crossing his arms.

"Let's do it," Barton said.

* * *

The party was still going strong, even though Steve's watch slowly ticked towards 2:13 a.m. He was starting to believe Stark's determination to out-party Thor.

"I just realized, the best part of Capsicle not getting drunk is that we can always do so and he will always take care of us because he can't help it," Tony said, slapping an arm around Steve's shoulders.

"But the sad part is he will never have a drunken one night stand," Barton finished off, making Steve's eyes widen slightly.

"Rogers? I'm sure he's still brand new, aren't you?" Stark asked, turning to the super soldier.

"I will not get into this conversation with you, Stark. You are incredibly drunk."

"C'mon, Cap, tell us…you're a virgin, aren't you? Aren't you?"

"I wager he is not," Thor said, significantly less inebriated than the rest of the group, "I have been a warrior all my life. It has been my personal experience to know how it affects women to know that. Captain Rogers is one too. I know women here probably reacted the same way."

"Well, I'm betting he is, Point Break. Capsicle, here, doesn't date…I've never seen him date…"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't f-"

"That's enough guys," Steve said, before Clint continued, "Don't you think you're getting a little involved with my personal life."

"Nope," Clint replied, "Isn't that right, Banner?"

"I...I...I'm going to pass out…" Bruce said, "But I'm betting Steve hasn't done the deed."

"Two against two," Stark said, "Now it's getting interesting. Take us out of our misery Cap, are you a virgin or not? We're going to need names and how it was if we're going to believe you."

"Then I'd rather not say anything at all and have you all thinking I still am a virgin," Steve said, blushing, "It isn't right to brag about women we've been with, Stark."

"So you have been with women? Plural? As in more than once?" Clint said.

By now Thor, Barton, and Stark surrounded Steve with Bruce leaning against Tony for support.

"Can we please drop the subject? Please?"

"Not a chance, Captain, a wager has been set. And I shall be victorious," Thor said, looking over to Tony.

"What are we wagering?"

"If Rogers has not had a woman," Thor said.

"Let's drop this subject, guys. C'mon," Steve said, blushing at Thor's words.

"Don't interrupt, Steve," Clint said, "It's just getting good."

"I continue, if he hasn't then Barton and I will be your servants for the entirety of the month. If he has been with a woman, then you and Banner shall do our bidding as servants."

"We'll take that bet," Stark said, "Won't we, buddy?"

"Bruce smashed," Banner answered, leaning his head on Stark's shoulder, making everyone laugh.

"Okay, now," Barton said, "Moment of truth, Steve, my man. What's the verdict?"

"Why is this such a hot topic for you? I will never understand."

"See it our way, Capsicle. Out of all of us, you are the one with the craziest fans. Women fawn over you everywhere you go. You're flustering and mutterings will be funnier if you're a virgin."

"If I tell you, will you stop badgering me about it?"

"Of course," came a collective agreement from the drunken Avengers before him. Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright," he said, sitting on the sofa behind him. The group followed his actions, even scooting chairs closer to him. The only thing Steve was grateful for was that they were on the second floor railing, and the majority of the party goers, including Natasha, Maria, Wanda, Rhodes, Sam, Bucky, Jane, Darcy, and Coulson. He could hardly talk with these guys in front of him.

"So…" Clint said.

"Alright, alright," he started, "After the serum, I was contracted not as a soldier but as a symbol to sell war bonds. It wasn't a good moment in my life. However, I...I did meet this girl. We...were together. It was sudden and it was unexpected. And it was once."

"A showgirl?" Stark asked, "Please tell me it was a showgirl?"

"Yes, Stark. A show girl. Her name was Teresa. She was very beautiful."

"Why was it only once? I would have taken a great deal of time to show her what I can do," Barton said, smiling.

"Because I actually went into battle afterwards to retrieve Bucky and then...I got to know Peggy. And I fell in love with her," Steve said, a flash of gloom clouding his features.

There was silence in the group for a moment.

"So this means we won the bet," Barton said, standing up with Thor to majestically high-five each other, "Tony and Bruce: servants for a month!"

"Wait, wait, wait a minute," Stark said, "How do I know he's not just saying this to make me lose?"

"I wouldn't lie," Steve said, "I'm always honest."

"Then prove it, I've got a proposition for you to do so."

* * *

"I can't…." Steve said, as Thor and Clint pulled him down the stairs and into the main party, "I will not seduce Hill. That is incredibly unprofessional and I don't know how to seduce."

"Steven Rogers," Barton said, "If you don't do this we lose the bet. Do you know the tortures Stark will make us go through?"

"But, _damn it_ , guys…"

"Watch your foul language, Captain," Thor teased, earning an eye roll from Steve.

"Stark has promised not to interrupt or laugh or actually be himself. He'll stay quiet while you get Hill to admit she'd want to do the dirty with you. We'll be listening from afar. It shouldn't be difficult, Maria's probably as drunk as we are, too."

"We are just sorry Dr. Banner is not awake to witness this," Thor said, in an unusual excited tone, "I cannot wait to win."

"You have too much faith in me," Steve said, "Agent Hill is a professional, she won't play into our games, drunk or not...I think."

But they were already pushing him towards her as she sat in one of the stools near the bar with a group of people Steve didn't recognize. With a hard shove, they sent him stumbling towards the unsuspecting agent.

"Steve, hi!" Maria said, her cheeks flushed heavily, "You alright there, Captain Rogers, enjoying the party a bit too much?"

"No, Barton pushes harder than it seems," Steve said, grabbing a beer from the other side of the counter. He looked up and saw the three Avengers discreetly listening in on them.

What he didn't notice was Natasha's confused stare from across the room where she was talking to Pepper and Jane. She grinded her teeth subconsciously when the group of drunken idiots pushed a blushing and flustered Steve towards an unsuspecting Maria.

Silently, she kept a close eye on them. _What were they getting Steve into?_

"Did the other guys bore you already?"

"Not at all, it's just that...well, they're all incredibly drunk already. You can't get any more obnoxious than a drunk Stark," Steve said, earning an eye squint from Tony, "And I can't get drunk."

"Super soldier side effect? That's a shame."

"Not entirely, I don't mind taking care of them. Or any of you, if you need my help getting to _your_ bedroom, or with _anything else_ ," he smiled, trying to make it as charming and suggestive as possible even though he hadn't a clue if it worked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to take me to bed, Captain."

"Well, no one would avoid helping such a beautiful woman, Agent Hill. I am a gentleman, but I'm also a man," Steve said, laughing and taking a sip of his beer.

Maria turned to him fully and grabbed his arm, Steve hid his surprise, Stark frowned, Thor and Clint high-fived again, and Natasha dropped her drink.

"Captain Rogers, I would take you home right this moment if I could and probably engage in somewhat inappropriate activities," Maria said, standing from her seat and leaving minimal space between them, "But Natasha would probably hunt me down for going into her territory."

"Nat? Really," he said, suddenly filled with excitement and happiness. Natasha calling him _her territory_. He smiled at the thought.

"Oh, yes, captain," she said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "She'll probably kill me for this, too."

He noticed Stark's jaw drop before walking away from the bar in a drunken huff, probably to get away from Barton and Thor's taunting. While his eyes trailed off from them back to Agent Hill, they fell on Natasha, talking to Pepper then walking away, towards him.

"Forgive me for putting you in danger, then," Steve said, laughing, "But, you've just given me the greatest piece of information."

"I'm glad, Cap. Now, I'm going back to drinking with Jane and Darcy," she said, laughing as she turned to leave, stopping only to smile at Natasha.

Steve turned back to the bar and soon felt Nat's presence next to him, arms brushing together. He sipped his beer while she grabbed one from the bar.

"Hey soldier, what are you up to?"

"The usual, being used by Barton and Thor to win bets."

"Oh yeah? Flirting with Hill was part of a bet?" she asked, jumping up on the stool next to him. Steve noticed her dress hitch up slightly, but schooled himself to keep his eyes on her face.

"You noticed my failed attempts to do so?"

"I wouldn't say failed attempts. Didn't she kiss you?"

"A small kiss on the cheek," Steve said, "Enough to lift my spirits."

"And what will a kiss on the lips do to you?"

"Depends on the person giving it to me," he said, looking at her, "Coming from you, I'm pretty sure it would be take me to the moon. From anyone else, just lift my spirits."

"Still flirting, Rogers?" Nat said, pulling him forward to her, "How about you take _me_ to the moon? That way, I'll forget to hurt Agent Hill."

"Hurt her why?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Steve. You know why," she said, standing and grabbing his hand to walk towards the elevators, "You coming?"

Steve smiled and finished off his beer before following her to his floor.

On the second floor, Thor and Clint watched the whole thing unfold, mouths wide open in surprise. Tony and Bruce lay on the couch, passed out and hugging each other.

"I think I'll take some pointers from Rogers from now on."

"And I shall keep Jane from falling for his charms," Thor said, laughing and clinking their beer bottles together, "Now, what will we make our servants do for us tomorrow? I would love breakfast early in the morning."

"I like the way you think."


	8. Escape from Avengers Tower

"Did we lose them?" Nat asked in a hushed, breathy whisper.

"Yeah," Steve said, peeking out from their hideout to an empty hallway, "We can ask to make sure…"

"What's the new system called?"

" _You may call me F.R.I.D.A.Y. Agent Romanoff."_

"Oh, hello," she responded, "Is anyone following us?"

"Specifically, is Stark following us or did he ask where we are?"

" _No, Captain Rogers, he hasn't asked for you and he is looking for you in Agent Romanoff's floor at the moment."_

"That jerk figured out my new passcode again," Natasha groaned, clenching her fists.

"If he asks, tell him we won't be disturbed, F.R.I.D.A.Y. These are direct orders, please, please do not give away our location."

" _Yes, Captain,"_ the A.I. answered, " _Would you prefer to stay in this closet or may I assist you in the best way to get back to your floor or out of the tower?"_

"Out of the tower," Nat said, immediately, "I still have a place of my own. We'll go there and have some peace."

"Thank you," Steve whispered, kissing her quickly, "F.R.I.D.A.Y. lead the way."

" _Very well, Captain. Once you step out of the closet, you will head north. The third door on the left will take you to another closet space. Straight above you will be a vent Agent Barton hasn't occupied. You will need to climb in."_

"Let's go," Nat said, taking Steve's hand and sprinting toward the door.

" _I shall advise you if you are to encounter anyone coming your way,"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. stated.

The two took no extra time in dashing towards the previously mentioned closet space, and in one swift motion, Steve opened the hatch to the vent.

"Okay, you first," Steve said, connecting his hands for her to step on, "Like old times, huh?"

"The last time you gave me a lift like this I jumped off your shield and landed on an alien hovercar-ship-thing…." Nat said, lifting herself up with ease, "I felt more at ease back then…"

"Well," Steve said, jumping up to grab on to the edges of the hatch once Nat was all in, "At least this time, I got a better view."

"Are you flirting with me, Captain," Nat said, turning as much as she could. Steve was smiling as he lifted himself up and crawled closer to her, closing the hatch on his way.

"Just being honest," he teased, "Okay, in the vents now and I suggest we get out of here soon because I might be a bit too big for these...how does Barton do this on a daily basis?"

"I've been his best friend for years and I still can't understand that guy," Nat said, rolling her eyes, "Okay, F.R.I.D.A.Y. where to next?"

" _You will follow the vent straight ahead until you pass three cross points. Once you've reached the third, turn to your right. At the second cross point, you will be met with a hatch on your left that will lead you to an exit. Leave the vents through there."_

"Where will we end up?" Steve asked, as they started crawling their way around as quietly as possible.

" _Mr. Stark's robotics lab."_

"And how is that the best place to escape from?" Nat asked, blowing hair away from her eyes as they passed the first cross point.

" _He is currently discussing your whereabouts with Ms. Pots and Dr. Banner in the lobby area. The labs will be unoccupied for a few minutes. I calculate a 15 minute window, Agent Romanoff."_

"Let's get there faster, then," Steve said, relieved they had already crossed the second point.

"All of this fuss because of Stark. It's always because of Stark," Nat fumed, her grumbling making Steve laugh.

"Did you really expect them to react differently? I mean, come on, when I told Sam," Steve said, "He was ready to throw a party for us...said something about us being too stubborn to do anything sooner."

"Well, he's got a point there. _You_ were way too stubborn to admit you had it bad for _me_ to begin with."

"Says the woman who locked herself in her floor for... _what was it?_ Three weeks after I told you how I felt…"

"Temporary lapse of judgement. It happens to the best of us," Nat said, turning to wink at Steve, "Besides, seeing you mope around like a sad puppy in your floor was worth the wait."

"I was not moping," he said, "I was concerned."

"That doesn't justify Stark's reaction. You know if he gets to us, we'll not only get about a thousand questions about our relationship," Nat said, turning right as they got to the third cross point, "He'll get weird. He'll want details - lots of them, he'll get that look in his eyes, like when he got the Avengers bumper stickers for all of our cars."

"Well, the way he found out about us wasn't the best way to do so either…" Steve said, slightly blushing, "I don't think we've ever run away that fast."

"If you would have kept your hands to yourself, Captain," Natasha said, turning around to face him once they had passed the first of the last two cross points. She leaned back on her arms, legs slightly parted. Steve stopped short, inches from her and her _come-hither_ look.

"That look is what I couldn't resist in the first place," Steve said, crawling closer to kiss her full on her plump lips. Nat reacted the way she usually did, by wrapping her legs around him as tightly as she could to bring him closer.

"We've never made out in the vents before," she teased, biting his lip to make him blush. It did.

"If we want Barton to find out the way Tony did, then by all means, let's continue…"

"Spoilsport," she whispered, turning around to continue crawling her way to the vent they'd exit from, "You think we'll be able to get away without being caught?"

"If we're fast enough, sure."

"But I like it when you go slow."

" _Natasha_."

"Just saying…"

They reached the second cross point and found the hatch quickly. Natasha peeked over the mesh view, the robotics lab completely empty. Silently unhitching the lock, she opened it and slid down with practiced ease. Steve followed, closing the vent and landing with natural agility.

" _I will inform you that Mr. Stark and Dr. Banner are still in the lobby. However, you will need to stay hidden from Mr. Barton who is also looking for you. I can direct you to the garage from here. There is no one there, at the moment, and your motorcycle is clear to use, Captain Rogers."_

"Got it," he said, "What do we do from here?"

" _There is a service elevator you will use. Exit the lab and turn left until you reach the end of the hall. There will be a door to your right. That is the service lounge and stock room. The access code to that room is 636823. The elevator is located to the right. I shall give you the access code when you get there."_

Natasha looked back at Steve with a smile, before both of them took off in a graceful sprint across the lab. Opening the doors, they looked around. All clear.

"You know once we make it to the elevator, we're practically good to go?" Nat said, sprinting out of the lab. Steve followed her, running faster when they heard the main elevator doors bing.

"Hurry," Steve whispered, reaching the service lounge door as Natasha frantically punched in the numbers.

They entered as Barton and Thor exited the elevator.

"Did they see us?" Nat asked.

"I'm not sure, but if they did, it isn't a matter of time before they ask Tony for the access code. We need to get to my bike quickly."

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., we'll need the elevator code now," Nat said, hearing the door handle to the lounge room jingle.

" _Access code: 973256. I'm informing you Mr. Barton and Mr. Odinson now know of your whereabouts. They are contacting Mr. Stark to let him know."_

"Shit," Steve muttered, punching in the code.

"Steve, bad language word," Natasha admonished.

"Seriously?"

"I couldn't help it," she answered, rushing into the elevator with him. They pushed the floor number to the garage as the door to the room opened.

"They are in the elevator!" Thor boomed rushing towards them as the doors closed. Steve was able to wave goodbye before they disappeared from view.

"We have, maybe a two minute advantage," Nat said, "They'll know where we're going if they wait or they'll take a wild guess. Either way, two minutes."

"We'll make it. Does Barton know about your apartment?"

"No. I recently got it."

"Stark getting too crazy for you?"

"I figured we'd want some time away sooner or later," she said, catching a small smile from Steve before he turned.

When they arrived, the garage was still empty - except, of course, for the large collection of cars Stark owned. Steve's bike was parked towards the end.

"You've got your keys?"

"Oh no, Nat," he said, sarcastically, "We'll have to go back."

She nudged him and laughed.

"Glad to know you can still be fun and flirty at 95 years old," she teased, "Think we have time for another kiss?"

"Let's get to your place and I'll give you anything you want," he said, taking her hand and running towards the bike.

"Anything?" she asked, jumping on behind him and wasting no time in squeezing his hips with her legs as she spoke in his ear, "I'll make good on that offer, Captain Rogers."

"Good," he said, revving up his bike and speeding off just in time to see Stark, , Banner, Thor, and Barton exit the elevator doors.

Natasha turned to them, a wide smile gracing her features as she blew them a teasing kiss.

"I'll get the details sooner or later, little red! You and Capsicle won't hide for long."


	9. Texting

Steve didn't check his phone until after he got back to the quinjet - the only reason he did so was to call Agent Hill to report on the success of the mission. He didn't expect there to be anything waiting for him - Stark had gotten over sending him texts about learning to use a cell phone. The only two people to call or text him frequently were Nat and Sam.

Natasha was away on her own mission. And Sam was kicking ass right besides him.

Of course he didn't expect a winky face emoticon waiting for him as the screen lit up.

 _ **10:56 p.m. Message from Natasha**_

 _;) I'm totally beating the crap out of these guys, but missing my partner in crime. Why didn't you take this mission with me again?_

 _ **11:07 p.m. Message from Natasha**_

 _Correction: already beat the crap out of all these guys. Still missing my partner._

Steve smiled slightly, trying unsuccessfully to keep his amusement in check. After all, they were just getting back from a rather grueling mission. He checked his watch - 12:49 a.m. Never too late to respond, he supposed.

 _Just read your message, Nat. Sorry for the late reply but I was getting my ass kicked._

He hit send.

 _Oh, and I didn't take the mission with you because obviously I would not look good undercover in a mini-dress._

It took three minutes for his phone to buzz.

 _I think you'd look stunning in the black sequin dress my temporary partner is wearing. I'm not sure about the heels, though._

Steve smiled wider than before making Sam turn towards him. Their relationship wasn't a secret. The whole team knew they were together thanks to Wanda's unknowingly indiscreet comment.

Yes, they had started their relationship and kept it a secret. It wasn't Wanda's fault they forgot to act as if they weren't a couple. Her assertive ' _Yes, of course they're together. Don't you see them making out all the time. They really don't hide much'_ was enough for everyone to confirm what they already suspected. The soldier and the spy were together.

"Do I even have to ask who made you smile like a 15 year old fangirl?" Sam asked, glancing over to Steve.

"I'm sure that's an exaggeration."

"You want a mirror?"

Steve rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone to begin typing away his answer.

 _One thing does concern me, Natasha, why are you texting during your mission? Focus._

Immediate reply.

 _Of course I'm focusing, Rogers. You offend me. Besides, we're already heading to the quinjet. Mission successful. Obviously._

And soon after that:

 _I love it when you say my full name. Especially during specific activities. Do it again. ;)_

Steve blushed, turning his face away from Sam casually. She always knew how to make him do that.

He worked well with Sam, of course he did. Next to the M.I.A. Bucky, Sam Wilson had become Steve's closest and most reliable friend. There was a camaraderie between them that could not be ignored. However, he missed his partner, too.

Natasha Romanoff had become, not only the woman he was deeply in love with, but his partner - reliable to get things done, efficient, loyal, trustworthy, and above all synchronized with him. They thought the same, moved the same, had the same goals in mind. And she was lethal. They complimented each other in ways he never even thought imaginable.

Of course he missed being around her - even if they had been away from each other for a few days. He didn't hesitate to respond any longer.

 _I'll do it in person. We're heading back to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters tonight. You?_

He tucked his phone back into the pocket of his suit and turned to Sam.

"You think we'll take long at S.H.I.E.L.D.? I'm sure Director Coulson will have some choice words for us because we deviated from the mission."

"But you're Captain America, he forgives you for everything and anything."

"I'm going to ignore that comment," Steve said, rolling his eyes, "Debriefing is just...a never ending hassle…"

"You never complained about it before. What was it that Maria called you? _Perfect agent?_ An _example_ to follow when it comes to debriefing? Always turning reports in on time, blah, blah, blah...can you, for like a second, stop being perfect. I'm trying to get my girlfriend to like me more than she does you."

"It's not my fault you give her more work than is humanly possible, Wilson. Besides, I'm not complaining," Steve said, feeling his phone buzz, "I'm just tired. I want to go home."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me guess, Romanoff's getting back too and you both want to do the dirty?"

"Ignoring you again," he responded, taking out his phone.

 _I'm already going home, Rogers, and I can't wait._

Steve frowned - was she going to skip the whole reporting ordeal altogether? Well, if anyone could do that - it would be Natasha Romanoff.

 _Home? Damn. I still have to head over to S.H.I.E.L.D. I'll probably head over to the tower by dawn._

Her response was immediate, making his heart stop.

 _I meant you, Steve. I'm already going to you. You're my home._

And

 _Also, you said a bad language word. Shame on you._

"How long until we get there?" Steve asked.

"Fifteen minutes, I think," Sam answered, "Should I even ask?"

"You can tell your Agent Hill I won't be staying to debrief. I've got someone waiting for me," Steve said, smiling, "This is your chance to outshine me, Wilson. Just don't go overboard, okay?"

"I don't promise anything," he answered, making Steve laugh, "Come on, just answer her. I know you're dying to respond to your text. You've got puppy eyes written all over your sickeningly love struck face. You're such a teenager, Rogers."

Steve laughed once more but followed Sam's orders.

 _I'll be there in fifteen. Meet me at our usual._

Steve tucked his phone back into his pocket and although he knew fifteen minutes wasn't long, to him it felt like an eternity.

Yes, Steve Rogers had it bad, _bad_ for Natasha Romanoff.

It took one nod from the pilot to let him know it was okay to open the jet's gate for them to get out. No sooner had they landed, when Steve was out of the plane and jogging down the large collection of jets to where he had parked his motorcycle.

Leaning against it in a way that drove him crazy was Nat, her cat suit hugging her curves in the right places. Steve felt his heart hammer once more (and was pretty sure her zipper was just a little lower than usual). Strategically planned, he thought.

"Hey Captain, what does a girl have to do to hitch a ride with you?" she said, in her usual teasing manner, making Steve smirk.

"I missed you, _Natasha_ ," he said, hugging her waist. She melted into his embrace with practiced ease.

"Hmm, I missed you more," she said, leaning in to kiss him, "Have I told you how much I love it when you say my name like that?"

She continued to kiss him, leaning her lips over his jaw line and grazing them on his neck.

"I think so," Steve smiled, "But in any case, let's get home...that way _I_ can show _you_ how much I like saying it."


	10. The Little Things

Steve was glad to leave Washington D.C. earlier than expected - visiting the place where they had caused such commotion a couple of years ago didn't exactly have the best memories. This time, though, it was him and Tony. And they had no plans to bring helicarriers down to the Potomac. Which was good.

Steve was kind of done with going down into the water that way.

"This was pleasant," Tony said, voice dripping with sarcasm as they walked out of the new, covert S.H.I.E.L.D. building, "I really didn't expect the _High Profile Mission_ to end up with ' _hey, It's Phil, by the way, I'm alive'_. Why are you not reacting to this?"

"Still trying to get over it. I'm not sure if I should be happy he's alive, furious they kept it from all of us…"

"Remember what you told me, about losing a soldier for the first time. What now, Capsicle?"

"You ask as if I knew how this works?"

"Didn't Barnes come back from the other side?"

"His very specific experience doesn't really apply to Agent... _Director_...Coulson," Steve said, making Tony shiver slightly.

They walked down the steps of the building in silence from then, both contemplating what they were feeling.

"We have to tell the others," Steve said, looking over to Stark, who grimaced.

"I can't wait. I imagine Nat will want to murder someone, unless she already knows?"

"She doesn't," Steve answered, sighing heavily, "She won't like it."

"I think we need to get our minds off this thing," Stark said, unlocking his car and sliding in, while Steve got in through the other side.

"Drinking won't help, _Stark_."

"The answer isn't always alcohol, _Rogers._ "

"Oh really," he laughed, "And what were you suggesting?"

"I promised Thor I'd bring him back some souvenirs. Why don't you get something for Little Red?"

"Why would you single her out?"

"Don't even try to deny it soldier. I've seen it," Tony teased, "Did you guys get down and dirty after the Ultron fiasco? Are you together, when did it happen? Tell me, how skilled is she in-"

"Stop Stark," Steve said, blushing - half embarrassed, half annoyed, "Nat and I are just partners. We've been partners since we destroyed the building that used to be over there, in case you forgot. There's nothing else going on."

"Really...really... _really,"_ Tony said, rolling his eyes, "I call bluff, Cap. You've got it bad for her, I can tell. And Clint told me she's got it for you."

"Is that what you do, Stark, gossip about others with your equally-gossipy friend, Barton?"

"Of course, you and Thor are our favorite source of entertainment, trying to adjust to this new world."

Steve rolled his eyes and turned to the window. There was no point in shutting Stark up now, he'd be forced to get something for Natasha. Not that he didn't want to, of course - Nat was his closest friend in the tower. He just didn't want his actions to cause more teasing. They were having enough as it was.

"I'm going to ignore your brooding and ignore any protests you may come up with," Tony said, smiling at him, "We're going shopping."

* * *

"Honey I'm home," Stark yelled out as they stepped into the tower lobby, "And we brought gifts."

Thor, Bruce and Barton were all gathered around the living room, happy to see their teammates back. Natasha, Steve noticed, was nowhere to be seen. Stark threw his luggage on the floor and skipped happily towards his friends, while Steve rolled his eyes. Grabbing a hold of his duffel bag, he turned to the stairs that led to his floor.

"I'm going to be an adult and actually leave my belongings where they belong. I'll be right back," Steve called out.

"Sure, sure," Barton answered, "Just as long as you give me my present today."

Laughing, Steve walked away and into the hall that led to their rooms. He wasn't really used to having them around as much as living on his own - or staying at the new Avengers facility where the training of the fully active New Avengers took place.

However, staying in the tower for a while together was giving each Avenger a sense of relaxation (and they hadn't felt that in a long time).

Opening the door to his room - or rather, mini apartment - (really, how big was the Avengers tower?), Steve dumped the contents of his duffel bag onto his bed and threw the bag of goodies he'd purchased near his pillows. As he began sorting out his laundry and thinking about the dimensions of every room, Natasha entered silently in hopes of surprising him.

"You know I can see you, Romanoff," Steve said, just as Nat was going to make her presence known.

"Damn," she muttered with a laugh, slipping into the plush recliner chair Steve had near his window, "Do any damage in D.C. this time?"

"Thankfully no...if anything, I'd say some damage was done to Stark. Hell, me too."

"Anyone I need to eliminate?"

Steve gave her a stern look and took a seat in front of her, the bed dipping as he sat. Clasping his hands together, he looked at her.

"I'm certain you don't know this yet therefore I'm begging you to ignore all murderous impulses when I give you this information - that includes Fury and Hill. Okay?"

"Okay…" Nat answered, confusion filling her features.

"It turns out our top secret mission assignment wasn't really what we were used to. With the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the _death_ of Fury, someone else was left to direct the startup of the new S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Okay, so they have a new director?"

"Yeah...we know him...knew him?" Steve muttered, "I have no idea if this is a common future thing bringing people back to life, I mean I've seen those zombie shows you make me watch but it isn't like that."

"What are you talking about, Steve?"

"Coulson," Steve said, "Nat, the new director is Phil Coulson, the agent who we thought was killed by Loki, the person we thought we had to avenge - he's alive and directing S.H.I.E.L.D. now."

"What the _fuck_?" she gasped, in a slow, low voice.

"Nat, the language. Please," Steve said, laying back onto his bed. He felt Nat sit next to him and lay by his side.

"Fury lied to us. He knew all along, didn't he?" Nat said, "You know what, don't answer...of course he did. Maria probably knew too. I'm sure of it."

"You promised not to pay any mind to the impulses."

"I just said okay...why did they only call you two?"

"Not sure, they probably thought Thor would hurt Coulson, Banner would go green, Barton would shoot someone, and you...they were probably most afraid of you."

Surprisingly, Natasha laughed, reaching out to grab Steve's hand.

"Well, it isn't the first lie we've uncovered."

"And it won't be the last," he said, sighing. They remained quiet, peacefully aware of each other's closeness. Suddenly, Steve remembered his gift and felt a fluttering in his stomach when he imagined her reaction.

 _Maybe she won't like it, or she'll think it makes the friendship weird...screw it._

"Um, to get our minds off those news," he started, "We went out to bring you guys little somethings from D.C. Thor was really expecting something."

"Oh, really," Nat said, sitting up, "What did you buy?"

"I bought you this. Maybe it can take your mind off the news, too." Steve said, sitting up as well and grabbing the paper bag he had thrown. He rummaged through the items until he took out a small red box.

"You got _me_ something?"

"Yeah, I hope you like it. It was somewhat difficult to find something for you. Until I found this, of course…" Steve said, standing up in order to relieve the stress he was putting himself into - really, clammy hands and nerves and _pacing_ \- He felt like an awkward teen.

Nat looked at him then at the box, hesitant to open it in case she found what was inside to be too much for her to handle.

It was Steve - of course it would be meaningful, beautiful, and perfect.

Opening it, she found a thin bracelet, nothing ostentatious. A simple, red woven bracelet with silver beading at each end to tie it with and in the center, several silver metal clasps holding a dainty pendant: a red hourglass figure.

"How did you even find this?

"Oh, around," Steve said, not really meeting her eye. She knew he was hiding something, but he let him have this one, seeing how flustered he already was.

"I love it," she whispered, slipping it on, "Thank you, Steve."

"You're welcome," he smiled, a shy smile - the one Nat fell head over heels for.

"I'm going to hug you, Rogers, and I want you to hug me back."

"You know I will never deny you anything," he said, smirking at her as he opened his arms.

"I know," she smiled, "I just like hearing you say that over and over again."

She walked straight into them, with a surprising ease - as if she had done this her whole life. Was it safety she felt? Was it home? She wasn't going to dwell on it; feeling his arms around her was enough for now. Feeling him close to her would keep her going. Nat already knew she was always on his mind - always thinking of her. His actions, little waves of hello and whispered good mornings, a red woven bracelet and making her favorite breakfast after a tough mission, a hug like this one and taking a bullet for her because the idiot threw his shield at her to keep her protected.

She loved it - all of him - almost as much as she loved the thin bracelet on her wrist.

He hugged her tightly, making her think he read her thoughts when he kissed the top of her head.

"I love the bracelet," Nat whispered into Steve's chest, not letting go of him yet. _And I love you._

"I love it, too."


	11. Firsts

Steve walked into the apartment deep in thought, shaking the drops of water in his hair. Dropping his duffel bag on his couch, he looked around for a second at his temporary surroundings. The S.H.I.E.L.D. issued apartment for his long-stay mission was nice, but it was too quiet. Living with a group of Avengers will do that to you, he surmised. That and, of course, he wouldn't be able to see Nat until three days time. Hopefully her mission was prepping up for his and they'd get out of this one with a positive report.

He turned on the lights and headed towards the small kitchen that was already stocked with the necessary food for his stay. Taking out a bottle of water, he decided he wasn't hungry and walked around aimlessly to the window - there was a small balcony that overlooked a busy street, parallel to another similar looking apartment building. The rain was getting harder now, slowing down the cars and trucks that drove by.

His phone beeped, tearing him away from the headlights of oncoming traffic. One fast glance at it and he knew it was mission information. Dates, time, intel; quickly he got to grabbing his file and looking through the details as he usually did.

Until there was a knock at his door.

Steve waited for a moment before heading to the door. Technically, no one should know he was here; and if it was all part of his cover - welcoming neighbors and such - he wasn't going to be great at _keeping_ his cover.

 _Damn_.

When the door swung open, Steve was far more confused - now face to face with a soaking wet Natasha, a small cut gracing her cheekbone, another on her forearm.

"What happened?" he asked, pulling her in - running his hands on her face to inspect other cuts, "What are you doing here? You know what...you don't have to answer...why do I even ask, knowing you..."

"Thanks for the inspection, Captain Sassypants," Nat asked, as Steve looked at her with worry and well-controlled affection in his blue eyes, "You okay?"

" _Am I okay_?" Steve asked, chuckling, retrieving something from his bag, "I'm not the one who swam down the Thames to get here."

"My mission went south, had to get out of there fast," she said "S.H.I.E.L.D. fucked up. Our missions are not what they told us."

"Why doesn't it surprise me...what now?" he said, wrapping her in a towel, drying her hair in the process. Nat couldn't help but smile as he took care of her. Yes, she could do it on her own and Steve knew very well she could...but the weird spasms in her heart wanted it. Wanted him.

"They knew I was coming - acting as if they didn't know I was infiltrating. Which means they wanted something from me; I couldn't take my chances. Had to break a couple of their bones before I left, but I'm here," she explained.

"If they knew you were coming, they'd know about me too, wouldn't they?" Steve asked. Natasha nodded, her face gaining a bit more color now. Steve's tension lessened, seeing _his_ Nat - he wouldn't dare say that out loud - safe and warm and with him again. They were probably the best S.H.I.E.L.D. partners the agency had - especially after the Ultron disaster and with the New Avenger training. He could do anything with her; have her support - he was sure about that. However, he could not make himself tell her - _show her_ \- everything he wanted when it came to _other_ things.

"We were set to meet in three days," she said, breaking his daydream, "They insisted on not changing any details. Everything had to go according to what S.H.I.E.L.D. stated - a little too acted for my taste. So, I'm betting, yeah, they knew."

"I'm assuming they didn't know about this place, though," Steve said, as Natasha dropped the towel over the couch and took a t-shirt out of his duffel, "Otherwise, you'd be pushing me out the door to get out of here."

"You're correct. That's why they were so adamant to meet as we had agreed. They didn't know your status. That's when I figured you were, _once again_ , my safe spot. I've already alerted S.H.I.E.L.D. and we're to wait for instruction on our next move," she said, pulling her jacket and blouse off. She smirked when Steve stepped away from her and took to making himself busy in the kitchen. She shimmied out of her sopping wet jeans and pulled his shirt on. Natasha wouldn't admit just how much she loved his smell. If she were any braver around Steve Rogers she'd go as far as removing her bra and panties.

She thought for a second. _Why not?_

 _Why not be brave now, Natasha?_

"I'm going to throw these in the dryer."

"Go ahead. Nat, have you eaten?"

"Nope."

There was no answer, instead, she heard Steve rummaging through the kitchen probably preparing something for both of them. Granted, he wasn't as hungry but distractions were needed. Otherwise. No. He didn't want to think about it because then nothing in him would be strong enough to stop him from kissing Natasha senseless.

When had he fallen in love with her? And with so much force?

He looked around the fridge - trying to take his mind off the image of her wet clothes sticking to her curves - it was stocked with fully prepared meals that needed heating.

"I never get a fridge full of cooked food," Nat said, standing behind him, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say there's favoritism in S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Well, you can pick whatever you'd like," Steve said, laughing, "Lucky for you, I'm willing to share."

"Whatever I like?" Nat asked, stepping closer to his back, looping her fingers on the hem of his jeans, "That's an interesting offer, Steve."

Steve felt the close bareness of her breasts press against his back; he froze.

What was _she_ doing? What was _he_ doing?

Steve was shocked, his daydreams coming true when he least expected them to; not knowing whether it would be proper to act out on the images in his head in the kitchen or in his room. Were those ideas even proper to begin with.

 _No. Still do it anyways_

"Does putting me on the spot get you going or something," he teased, turning to her beautiful face, "Is this a hobby of yours I should know more about?"

Nat laughed, pressing closer to his chest now, wrapping her arms around his neck, feeling him respond to her closeness. Steve held her waist lightly. It was an odd embrace, filled with lust and tenderness. Nat didn't know those two could be one; Steve battling with both emotions.

"This is going to lead to some very interesting aspects of our relationship, Nat," Steve whispered, his lips getting closer to hers, "Aspects we've both been waiting for…"

"I know. We've waited so long, we're probably going to fuck and make love in one night. How 'bout it?"

"Just pile up all of our firsts, then?"

Natasha nodded, her soft laugh driving Steve wild. Before she could tease him any longer, he pulled off his shirt from her body - not entirely shocked to see her completely naked.

Sure there was pent-up lust dating back to their first meeting (probably) - on her side definitely, if she was being honest; there was also waves and waves of emotions new to them - rare in their lifestyle - trust, safety, _love_...

Between tangled hands and legs, Steve could hardly believe what a turn around his day had taken. Now, with Natasha assaulting the curve of his neck, he could not have wanted anything else.

"Captain, I believe you have too many clothes on," Nat whispered in his ear, her body pressed against him even more now. Steve moved quickly, with her help, in taking off his button down until his chest was exposed to her.

"I'm taking you to the bedroom," Steve said, lips buried in her hair, "And I'm not letting you go, Nat, not tonight."

Natasha's answering moan was all he needed when he lifted her and walked off to the bed where he was going to make her feel just like he felt when they were together. All these days, weeks, months of waiting and avoiding their feelings - it made them the perfect partners, caring and protecting one another - but now they couldn't go back to that. Now they were dying to be lovers.

And make love they did.

For Steve - the simple act of loving Natasha was enough to fill him with warmth and purpose. He had a place to go home to and it was always her. Making love to her was powerful and passionate. It was borderline athletic, he figured, not to his surprise. Everything that was Natasha meant he'd have to work for it. A woman as beautiful, intelligent, and lethal as her deserved nothing less. If only he could tell her this without stuttering...

Nat was sure, well after a couple of highs, she had never experienced something close to this before. Steve had a way of making sure she always lived through a new experience - a new first time. It was dangerously magical to feel that way around him, but she'd be a damn fool if she walked away from it. From him.

Well into the night, both Avengers laying side by side, Nat turned to Steve - her curls in wild disarray. He smiled at her, traced the length of her arm as he brought it close to him.

"You've got quite the stamina, soldier," she teased. The darkness in the room didn't hide from her Steve's features. His bright smile was still able to light up the room for her.

"You, Natasha, will always be as seductive as you are intelligent and beautiful, you know that," he said, pulling her closer to him until their bodies touched once again, "You. You are wonderful. Even before knowing you like this, every beautiful side of you, I missed you..."

"And you're always such a charmer," she said, lifting herself up to spread herself above his chest, her lips looking hungrily for his; ready to whisper in his lips those unforgiving words, "Steve Rogers, I love you."

Steve froze for a second, clearly not believing the words he had just heard from the woman that drove him crazy every day. Hugging her closer until they became one again, he pressed her down onto the pillows.

"And I love you, Natasha Romanoff."


	12. Memories and Nightmares

"Don't go…" Steve muttered, not fully waking from his sleep, "Peggy wait…"

He twisted and turned; the vision Wanda had planted in his mind as vivid as the first day he saw it. Grasping onto the sheets, Steve felt cold - colder than before.

 _Home_

 _Imagine it._

He felt it - the cold of the icy waters he plunged into surrounding him once more - Peggy farther and farther away from him, from his life, his friends - everyone he belonged with. Peggy reached out for him and held his arm. She said something he couldn't understand. Her grip tightened - murmuring once again something incomprehensible. Steve shook, trying to free himself from the cold around him. He felt her hand once more, this time caressing his face.

"Steve"

Now he heard it - his name, coming from her lips as they did before. It sounded different, though. This wasn't Peggy. She was fading away but her grip on his arm and the caressing of his face was real. It wasn't going away.

"Steve"

"Don't leave me alone," he whispered frantically in broken pants. Shivering completely, the hands he felt now hugged him, soft hair pressed against his neck. He couldn't see Peggy anymore - she was gone again. But he heard his name called out over and over - the soft hands clutching him tighter.

"Steve, it's alright. I'm here."

He tightened his eyes shut, shaking his head - body shivering.

"Wake up, Steve. It's alright."

Steve heard the whisper and in a jolt opened his eyes. His chest heaved, breathing rapidly as the immense sadness in knowing Peggy was once again out of his reach clouded over him. However, his arms instinctively wrapped over the small figure that held him tight.

"You're here, Steve, safe."

"Natasha?"

"Hey, it's okay," she whispered, not letting go of Steve as he brought them both to a sitting position, his back pressed against the headboard.

"What...what are you doing here?" Steve asked, disoriented and still shaking. Natasha's signature smirk filled her features.

"That's the thanks I get?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, grinning softly, as he ran his hands over his face.

"Well, super soldier, I was having nightmares. You know, the red room nightmares…" she said, her voice above a trembling whisper that was enough for Steve to hug her right back.

"Oh, Nat, it's okay."

"That's why I came here. You're the only one that helps me through them, but I get here and you're thrashing and shivering and scared. Steve, are _you_ okay?"

"Same. Nightmares. It was losing Peggy all over again," he said, looking at her and knowing she understood. They had talked about their visions when they started training the new team. Rekindling their strong friendship was the easiest thing to do; without the others, Nat and Steve were once again the perfect team. Confiding in each other what they deemed impossible to share with others.

"We're just two broken Avengers trying to hold on to sleep, huh?" Natasha asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Try to get over it, I guess," Steve said, "And be here for each other."

Natasha smiled, letting go of him and snuggling on the bed next to him. She pulled the covers over her and glared at Steve when he didn't move. Chuckling, he sunk back onto his pillow and turned to face his partner. She mimicked him and smiled again.

"Okay, now. Captain Rogers, tell me about her."

"Peggy?" he said, eyes widened with sadness and a flicker of remorse, as quick as it was, Natasha caught it.

"What was she like, Steve? If you're going to remember her in your dreams, might as well remember all the good moments you spent together."

"And then it'll be your turn and you'll tell me something about the Red Room that you need to get off your chest...or of anything else…"

"Agreed," she said, knowing well he insinuated her talking about Bruce's disappearance.

"Very well...Peggy was beautiful. Not just physically...she was a woman worth knowing and loving. She was brave and intelligent and didn't take crap from those who wanted to bring her down. She was my strength and didn't let me drown in what they wanted me to do - be some propaganda tool for war. Peggy was strength personified and it's because of her that I know many things about being someone worthy of what I am now."

"Did she love you back?" Natasha asked, eagerly.

"I'll never know - before we even got a chance it was taken from us. She was the life I wanted to have before I went down in the ice. And now, every time, there she is in the ballroom waiting with her outstretched hand," he sighed, "I like to think she felt for me what I felt for her. Seeing her again brought the weight of all the years we didn't spend together."

"She would want you to think of the moments you did spend together."

"You're right. I should. Hearing her laugh was wonderful and having her close to me was like being wrapped in a dream. She had this perfume that lingered with me all day. Peggy would always be there when the Howling Commandos and I returned from missions. Always with that smile that send nerves down my stomach and shivers up my spine," Steve said, chuckling.

"Do you think you'll find someone like that again?"

"No. She was one of a kind," Steve said, looking at her - their eyes understanding something their minds and hearts still didn't, "But maybe I can learn to love someone as I did her. Maybe this time, I'll be lucky enough for a little bit more time."

"Then you can have your home…" Nat whispered, with a smile that really didn't reach her eyes. Of course, Steve noticed.

"You'll find it too, you know," he said. Seeing her frown and roll her eyes saddened him, "I'm serious Nat. I know you don't like to talk about him...but Bruce...he left a year ago and if you were meant to be together, life would have brought you back to each other. There will be someone out there who will treasure you for the hero you are - for the strong, beautiful woman I know you are - and never hurt you."

"The way life brought _us_ back together," she said, almost shyly. Steve opened his mouth to say something but was at a loss of words for the moment, "It seems life isn't going to let you get rid of me so easily, Rogers. I'm in your life for good."

"By that logic, I'm in yours too and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Bruce was something I wanted to believe in so badly, Steve," she said suddenly, "I wanted us to work because we were both cut from the same cloth. We're both-"

"Don't even say it, Nat," Steve warned, earning a sad smile from Nat.

"But when I chose to stay behind and be part of my team - stay until the very end to make sure we were in this together - and he chose to leave...I...it broke my heart. I was disappointed for bringing it upon myself. He hurt me," she said, her eyes glassy as she said the last part.

"You don't deserve someone who will hurt you, Natasha."

"You won't hurt me, right Steve?"

"I'd let you kill me if I did," he said, teasingly. She broke into a smile and a soft laugh - one that hit Steve square in his fluttering chest.

Again their eyes met, sharing secrets with each other the heart could still not understand. They laughed again at their sudden silence, soft chuckles and whispered nonsense between them.

"You're not alone, Steve," Nat said, scooting closer to him, "You said it in your dream, _don't leave me alone_...but I'm going to be here. You're my partner, my best friend, and...and…"

" _And_?" Steve asked, eagerly.

"And maybe when the time is right for both of us, you will find someone in me and I'll find someone in you...we'll be each other's homes."

"...I'd love that," Steve said, sincerity pouring through his words with a sense of devotion Nat was sure she had imagined. But she was wrong - there hadn't been any imaginations there. Steve shifted forward and pressed his lips on her forehead - a soft, feather touch that made her sigh in contentment. It was pure and beautiful - just like Steve - she knew it.

When he moved back to his own pillow, Steve saw Nat's smile - a beautiful one. She leaned forward and cuddled comfortably at the crook of his neck.

"Goodnight, Steve," she said, wrapping her arms around him as if not wanting to let him go. He let himself feel every emotion running through his mind and heart, then, as he rested his arm on her waist.

Once again, he pressed his lips to her hair.

"Goodnight, Nat."


	13. Dashing Through the Snow

She had known the moment it happened - the second it did.

 **6:47 a.m. Thursday, December 18th, Avengers Facility** \- that's when it happened.

Woken by odd dreams and night sweats, Nat piled her hair into a ponytail, put on some work out clothes and headed to they gym. She was aware Steve was usually there, aiming to forget his own dreams and nightmares, but it wasn't a bother - not before it happened.

But he wasn't there. It seemed fate had a sense of humor and wanted to hold off for a little while longer.

So, Nat took to working on her punches, her kicks, her aim - anything to get unease out of her system. And it worked...for about an hour. Then he came in.

 **5:24 a.m.**

Steve entered the gym - the usual - sweatpants, white t-shirt, blue hoodie (the one they'd gotten while undercover years ago). Nothing new on him, nothing new for her.

"Morning Nat," he said, voice still slightly rough from waking, "Up so early?"

"Oh you know, the usual sleep angst. I'm working on it," she said, kicking the punching bag hard, "Going for your run?"

"I am, unless the weather doesn't let me," he said, looking through his phone, brows coming together in concentration, "But it seems I'm good to go. Want to join me? Helps clear my mind."

"Hiking trail?"

"Yeah, we're not running in the woods, Nat," he teased, "I'll make you hot chocolate after."

He knew by the twinkle in her eye and the sharp smirk it was a yes; she knew it too. After spending so much time together on missions and training, they were bound to learn about each other. Aside from Barton, Natasha was certain Steve was her best friend. It was an added bonus Steve and Barton got along incredibly well, to a point the Barton family now asked for Uncle Steve almost as often as Auntie Nat.

"Meet you at the front in 10, let me get a sweater - we're all not as impermeable to snow as you, soldier," Nat said. _Was it silly of her to look for her gray striped hoodie to match his? Nah, he'd have a laugh._

 **5:42 a.m.**

They headed out, the gust of cool wind hitting their faces pleasantly - both of them used to the cold without bringing back dark memories if they had each other. Truly, she should have figured out fate had the Ace long before they even started playing.

"There's more snow than what I expected," she said, once they were ten minutes into their run. The hiking trail was wide and well taken care of. Nat assumed Stark and his people had something to do with it.

"Perfect, I was hoping to aim a snowball to your head soon."

"Captain America's a bit aggressive this morning," she teased.

"Simply getting back at you for the water gun _accident_ last week," Steve said, making it seem like it was anything but an accident. He was right.

"Oh, that," Nat laughed, "That...that one was a good one. I'll give you this, Rogers. If you can catch me, I'll let you hit me with as many snowballs as you want."

"Be careful what you wager, Romanoff," he said, smiling down at her with about as much excitement as her. But she didn't answer, she simply took off running.

 **6:19 a.m.**

He barely managed to catch up to her once she deviated from the trail, their surroundings pure white snow, now. They weren't far from the facility, having run around in circles too consumed in their game.

"Age catching up to you, Cap?" Nat teased, looking back at him, closer than before. However, before she could let out her glorious laugh, she felt the her feet sink deeper into the snow than before. Faster than she expected, she was slipping and falling into the fresh powder, letting out a curse while she did.

Behind her, Steve ran to her quickly not trying to hide the amusement and chuckles bubbling from his lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hardly containing his laughter now. Before him, lay Natasha, covered in specks of snow, red cheeked and heaving.

"Don't laugh, jerk," she said, not controlling her small giggles as well.

"I'm not," Steve said, letting out a laugh - louder than intended, "Oh gosh, I'm not laughing...I'm not...laughing…"

"Steve Rogers, stop it right now," she said, laughing as well. She sat up, shaking the flecks of snow from her hoodie. Steve continued to unsuccessfully control his chuckling, "You know what, soldier…"

And before he could react, Nat swept her legs across him, making him tumble down besides her. Landing with a heavy thud and sinking deeper than her, Steve groaned.

"Uncalled for Natasha," he said, clearly as amused as before. They laughed again, together this time and without restraints. Perhaps it was what they needed - two warriors plagued with their past during the nights. She liked to hear him laugh and he had told her as much already.

 **6:32 a.m.**

She ceased her laughter to lean over him. She rested her head on his chest. _Strike One_. They must have looked odd, in the middle of the Avengers Facility, out in the snow, Steve laying on the snow and Natasha leaning on him - forming a T

He felt warm against the cold around them. Steve brought his hand over to hers and she held it without a second thought. _Strike two_.

"Hey, so this might be the wrong time to say this, but looks like I caught you," Steve said, smugness clear in his voice.

"This doesn't count," she said, quickly, trying to get away before he attacked, but he was faster. Pulling her towards him, they once again fell back into the snow - fighting for dominance.

"Now, if I couldn't only restrain you long enough to hit you with a snowball," he teased, hugging her waist tightly as they rolled around. Natasha laughed, using her strength to turn them around in the snow until she was on top, pinning him down with her legs on each side of his waist.

"Who's got who now, Captain?"

Steve answered with a snowball, landing softly on Nat's hairline and crumbling down to her face. She gasped, surprised; Steve's laugh filling her ears.

"Rogers, you are done for," she growled playfully. Her skilled hands quickly forming a snowball each. Steve wasn't far behind, pinned below her, he splashed snow across to her as she hit him twice. Between screams of laughter and gasps of surprise, Nat and Steve pelted themselves with snow.

 **6:46 a.m.**

"Truce," he laughed, grabbing her waist to sit up - Natasha shifting to fit comfortably on his lap. They faced each other, read nosed and flushed; panting between laughs, both Avengers, were delighted.

"Truce," she seconded, shaking the snow off her hair. Smiling brightly at him, she noticed him looking at her hoodie, with a soft smile.

"I like what you're wearing," he said, looking at her now. She noticed the bright blue in his eyes was brighter now; the contrast with the flush in his cheeks making him look much more handsome than he already was. His hair was tousled to no end and his smile made it seem like he hadn't been this happy in years.

She hadn't either.

It happened then. 6:47 a.m. A shift in the balance they had worked on - not for the worse. Suddenly she felt lighter, blushing instantly for no apparent reason. She felt the sudden pull towards him, invisible and strong like millions of strings attaching her to him. Suddenly, all the moments passed between them felt heavier in importance - all the trust, the promises, the late night hugs and early morning hot chocolates. Her heart beat faster and she blushed again, certain Steve could hear the hammering in her chest.

"Nat? Where did you go?" he said, bringing her back from her revelation by cradling his hand on the roundness of her cheek.

"I'm here," she said, smiling widely, "I'll always be here."

His answering smile was enough to let her knew he felt it too, the pull within their hearts. She leaned into him, cradling her head into his neck - hugging him tightly. As she expected, he returned the hug, wrapping his strong arms around her and sighing into her hair.

Natasha was sure there were no other arms as protecting as these - no other man like Steve who could make her feel this way so suddenly and unexpectedly.

Of course, it would take more runs, hidden outings, snowballs, missions, hot chocolates, water gun fights, and hugs to admit their feelings for each other, but Natasha knew - he knew as well - it had all started then.

 **6:47 a.m. Thursday, December 18th, Avengers Facility.**


	14. War Zone

_**Dedicated to AleXaRomanoff, whose reviews in this collection and in my Calm Before the Storm reviews make my day and motivate me to keep it up! Hope this one meets your expectations as well, and is within the line you were hoping for. :)**_

* * *

He didn't suspect anything when he woke up - 5:30 as per usual, got dressed and headed down the dimly lit hallways to grab a bottle of water before heading out for his run. Steve usually waited for Natasha but she had sent him a text late the previous night saying she was preparing for a mission and wouldn't make it.

Bummed to be going alone, he walked past the S.H.I.E.L.D. issued rooms given to Falcon, Maximoff, Vision, and Rhodey - Natasha and Steve had the luxury of more spacious quarters down the hall.

All the lights were out - as per usual as well. The New Avengers usually didn't rise until they were called for training around 7 a.m. - giving Steve the right amount of time to workout the stress of night terrors and be fresh as a daisy in time.

He entered the large cafeteria room, silent and empty. The few S.H.I.E.L.D. agent housed here would start showing up around 6:00, usually guided or being retrained by Agent Hill. Not bothering to turn the lights on - he didn't mind the dark. Steve walked over to the cabinets and fridge.

That's when it hit him - the cold jet of water aimed straight between his shoulder blades - followed unmistakably by a seductive, carefree laugh.

"A shot like that would paralyze a soldier, Rogers," Natasha said, her amusement evident even though Steve had yet to turn.

"Shot in the back by my own partner," he said, smirking at her. She was in full Black Widow gear, hair coiffed into a bun, tendrils hanging loosely, "Weren't you preparing for a mission?"

"You are the mission, Captain," she said before soaking his chest once more before taking cover behind chairs, "Seriously, a few more shots and I win this round...easily."

Steve laughed, taking cover behind a cabinet door, and searching for anything to get back at her. He heard shuffling and moving, looking up to see her successfully build a fort out of a now-turned table and chairs.

"Unfair," he muttered, "This was an ambush."

"Always be ready for the war zone, Rogers," she said. Steve smiled, entranced with the amusement in her voice. He hardly had the opportunity to hear her this way - carefree, acting her age, forgetful of the torturous years she spent under the Red Room's tutelage.

He saw the tip of her water gun aim at him in time; ducking quickly, he barely missed the stream of water aimed for his head. He heard her curse and laugh, which was enchanting once more, but he really had to get his head in the game. Turning, he noticed he was close to the fridge. If he could open the door fast enough, it would shield him from her. Risking it, he ran quickly, missing another two quick shots.

"You'll run out of water by the time you actually get a third shot at me, Agent Romanoff," he yelled out, as he took the closest thing he could find from the fridge. Looking at it he smiled - a bottle of whipped cream. Now if he could only get close enough.

"You forget who I am, Captain America," Nat said, acting serious, "I came prepared."

"I won't go down without a fight," Steve answered, crawling back to the cabinet hideout to think of more weapons. He searched inside the cabinets, coming across various cleaning supplies - nothing he could use.

Another shot grazed the edge of his cabinet door shield, followed by a mutter in Russian, then a laugh.

"Perfect," he whispered to himself, as he came across a bag of forgotten balloons - remembering when they had gotten them for Sam's birthday. There were five balloons in there, limited ammunition, but it would do. Dodging several more shots, Steve hurried back to the fridge, knowing he'd never be able to fill the balloons from the sink unless he wanted to risk getting shot at multiple times.

"Are you going to make me go over there and get you, Captain?" she asked, making Steve chuckle.

"You won't survive if you do, Agent," he said, quickly going back to the fridge and taking as many water bottles as he could. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Natasha's red hair peek over the table. Her eyes were alight and vibrantly green. That alone could distract him completely, but he fought it.

If he could make it to the table nearest him and turn it, he'd be able to prepare his shots. Taking the risk and knowing Natasha would get him at least a couple more times, he took off running towards the table - water bottles and whipped cream can in hand.

Natasha laughed, aiming for him and soaking him once again, getting his left side completely soaked. Steve cursed lightly, turning over the table and calling out to her, breathlessly.

"Only one shot, Black Widow, you should be ashamed of yourself," he said, filling a balloon with water, "But now it's war."

Without hesitation and with exact precision, he threw over the balloon, landing straight on the edge of the table nearest her head, soaking her completely. He heard her gasp in surprise.

"Now we're getting even," he called out, laughing.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it," she called out. Natasha wiped her face, trying to get the water dripping from her eyebrows and lashes out of the way, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Yeah, we'll see about that," Steve said, having gathered his four balloons already, and waiting for the right time to get close enough for the grand whipped cream finale.

"Yes, we will," she said, standing from her hideout and shooting out. Steve, surprised, got splashed - hair soaked with Nat's water gun. He reacted quickly, grabbing a balloon and aimed for her, splashing her straight across her chest.

Nat ducked, getting on her hands and knees to hide from another table in order to get a better aim. Scurrying quickly, she flipped another table. Steve saw his opportunity and stood to throw her another balloon, hitting straight where he aimed for - her backside. Natasha let out a surprised gasp.

"Captain Rogers, did you just aim at my butt?" Natasha said, a giggle escaping her lips as she said so.

" _Oops_."

"You're going to pay for that," she said, as she refilled her water gun with the last of the bottles she had fashioned into a utility belt, "Now, I'm going to aim at those patriotic buns of yours!"

Steve laughed, a sound that filled Natasha's ears and filled her with an inexpiable joy. Ultimately, that's what she had aimed for. She knew their last mission had been hard on Steve. They had infiltrated and destroyed the Hydra base where Bucky had been tortured and kept for many years. She had seen Steve fight through the wave of Hydra agents with sadness and anger - a rare thing in her captain. When they had come back to the Avengers facility, he had limped off to the med wing. Naturally, she followed, and in the confines of the room they were in, gave him the much needed hug he was silently asking for. But it hadn't been enough.

When she went back to her room that night, she couldn't sleep. Whenever she had bad missions, Steve was always there to comfort her - he was the only one who could, the only one who would say the words she needed to hear and meant them, too. What kind of a friend would she be if Steve was suffering and she didn't even lift a finger. Steve Rogers remained a steadfast continuity in her life - meaning much more to her than anyone else. Of course, she still hadn't touched the subject of the warmth she felt in her chest when they were together. She'd leave that for another time.

Right now, her captain needed her and she was more than willing to be there for him.

"Don't let your guard down, Romanoff," Steve said, sounding closer than before, taking Nat out of her memory lane. She looked up to see him standing before her with a balloon above her head. With a chuckle, he let it drop, splashing all over her head and face.

Quickly she turned and shot at him continuously, soaking him all through his back, butt and legs, as she laughed - clearly amused at making good on her threat.

Both soaking Avengers knew their game would soon end, Natasha having very little water in her gun left and Steve with a single balloon and his secret weapon. With the same thoughts in mind, they stood from their hiding spots and ran towards each other. Natasha felt the blast of the balloon in her already soaked chest, while she shot the last of the water jet at Steve's.

Laughing and not bothering to shake off the excess water they were dripping with, Natasha and Steve laughed until they were breathless.

"So much for using your time last night to be serious, Romanoff. I really thought you were planning an actual mission," Steve said, hand coming to his back pocket, where the can of whipped cream was held securely.

"This was an actual mission," she said, giggling and clearing her face from the remaining droplets of water, "Ambush Captain America. In the end, I win."

"Think again, Widow," Steve said. And in the instant, her eyes gleamed in surprise, Steve whipped out the can and aimed at her face, coating her with the fluffy cream.

"Roger, you sneak," Natasha said, stealing the can from him and forcing it to point towards his face. She squirted the treat all over his hair and face - earning a laugh from the soldier.

Back and forth, they fought to aim the can of whipped cream towards the other - making a slippery mess around them and on their clothes.

"Who's laughing now, Romanoff," he said, as the can finished spouting the cream with puffs of air.

"Well, I'm certainly not!" Agent Hill said, loudly and sternly from the entrance of the cafeteria.

Both Avengers turned in surprise, faces covered in cream and surrounded by pools of water and disintegrated white foam. Hill stood, hands on her hips by the entrance - behind her Maximoff, Sam, and a handful of agents hardly containing their laughter.

"I'm not even going to ask, just get this cleaned up," she said, closing the doors again and leaving the laughing partners to themselves.

"It's your fault we got caught," Nat said, "You were laughing too loud."

"You started it," Steve said, smearing the whipped cream on Nat's face until she laughed and did the same to him, "But, I'll be here to finish it."

"Always?"

"We both know the answer to that..."

Natasha smiled at him not hiding the hope that fluttered in her chest hearing his statement - mission accomplished - this time, his smile reached his eyes and uncovered the dimples she had come to adore. Steve looked at her chuckling softly and slowly pulled her into his arms for a deep hug.

They remained silent for a few minutes, as the light of the sunrise slipped through the large windows that adorned half of the cafeteria.

Natasha sighed into his chest, and heard the words she would always be aiming to hear from her Captain.

"Thank you, Nat."


	15. A Different Kind of Drink

**_Dedicated to FBNAMIKAZE - I wouldn't be happy with myself if I left you out of a dedication. Thank you for always reviewing with that winkie face I love and for following Calm before the Storm and this one. Hope you like this update!_**

* * *

The common floor at the Avengers Tower was buzzing. No tension, no animosity, no threats - just a group of highly trained superhero friends having a nice evening - together all at once.

Thor and Jane were avidly conversing with Pepper and Tony about the grandeur of science and magic while enjoying their cocktails, gathered in the living room.

(Pepper seemed slightly dazed, but holding up with the science jargon they were throwing at her).

Wanda, Vision and Bruce talked about Stark's new invention, which had inconveniently exploded in the training room where the three Avengers were - bringing out the Hulk and causing Wanda and Vision to help him calm down. Bruce was excited to know there was someone out there to curb the other guy's antics, aside from Steve's occasional command.

Barton, Rhodes, and Sam were throwing darts nearby, while Laura and Natasha watched them play, sipped their beer and cheered them on.

Well, Natasha _tried_ , but focusing on them was a tad difficult.

Not that far off, was Steve with Barton's kids making hot chocolates in the kitchen island. Natasha wasn't all that surprised with Steve's ability to make Cooper, Lila, and 2 year old Nathaniel excited as if it were Christmas morning. Both older kids looked up at Steve from their barstools, entranced in the whipped cream Steve was topping their chocolate drinks with.

Natasha could only see the fingertips of Nathaniel as he reached up to Steve from the floor.

"Do you want some too, buddy?" Steve asked, "Your mommy said you could only have a little bit."

Steve pushed forward the treats to Cooper and Lila, their wide smiles threatening to never cease. He bent to pick Nathaniel up from the ground; the toddler excitedly wrapping his tiny hands around Steve's hold. Looking up at him, Nathaniel smiled a toothless grin and tapped Steve's face. Natasha suddenly felt a strange pull in her chest, followed quickly by a heated flush.

And still she couldn't look away.

"Uncle Steve, where's your shield? Where did you learn to make hot chocolate like this? Do you fight a lot of bad guys? Can you come to our house and play with us tomorrow?" Cooper said, followed quickly, if not simultaneously by Lila.

"Can we see your suits, Uncle Steve? Also, if I finish this drink can I have another? Where did you learn how to fight bad guys? Can I have more cinnamon on my chocolate?"

"One at a time, guys," Steve said, chuckling, "Let's see...my shield is in my room, but I can call it to me if I'm close by. I learned to make hot chocolate on my own. Your Aunt Natasha and I drink it after a tough mission, sometimes I give some to your dad - if he behaves."

Both kids laughed, causing Nathaniel to perk up and giggle as well. Noticing all the eager faces - except for the one farthest from him, Steve continued.

"I do fight a lot of bad guys...we all do it to keep you guys safe. And, I will ask your parents if I can visit you tomorrow. That's the last of Cooper's questions, I think."

"Now mine!" Lila laughed, taking another gulp of her chocolate, "Before Cooper asks something else."

Natasha laughed softly, watching from afar as Steve chuckled, too. Laura turned to her, curious.

"What's so funny?" she asked Natasha, following her gaze, "Oh, are my kids ambushing Steve?"

"Yes, they are," Natasha said.

"Don't tell Tony, but _Uncle Steve_ is easily their favorite. I can't get them to stop talking about him. I think Clint might be a little jealous," Laura said.

"You know I have to tell _Uncle Tony_ , who spends so much to spoil them rotten for nothing," Nat said, a teasing glint in her eye. Steve's nervous laugh made both women turn back to their main attraction.

"...but she isn't my girlfriend, even if I think she's pretty. For now back to the questions...Of course, you can see my suits but not right now. We're going to have dinner in a bit. As for the hot chocolate, you have to ask your mom and dad about that, kid. But I can give you more cinnamon on this one," Steve said, sprinkling a bit more of the spice on Lila's drink. Cooper quickly shoved his cup closer, asking for more too.

"And where did you learn to fight, Uncle Steve?" Lila asked, eyes gleaming.

"A long time ago, in the army. There was this girl...a beautiful girl...she helped me train and definitely kicked my butt if I slacked off."

"Oooh, was _she_ your _girlfriend_?" Cooper said, giggling.

"Um...no, we didn't get the chance to spend a lot of time together," Steve said softly - Natasha looked at him intently, "But that was a long time ago."

"Thanks Uncle Steve," the kids said in unision.

"Of course," Steve answered and turned to Nathaniel, sitting comfortably in his arms, "Any questions or requests from you, buddy?"

Nathaniel stretched his hands forward, asking to get a hold of Steve's cup of chocolate.

"Hot chocolate it is," Steve said, all three of them giggling at Nathaniel's enthusiasm. Lifting it carefully to the toddler's lips, Steve helped Nathaniel take a sip. The child's eyes lit up with happiness at the taste.

Laura and Natasha smiled, seeing Nathaniel's whipped cream mustache. Lila and Cooper laughed upon seeing their little brother, causing Nathaniel and Steve to laugh as well - their happiness intoxicating the two women watching the group.

"He looks adorable," Laura said, sighing and gazing at her son.

"He does," Natasha said, taking a sip of her drink, "I mean, I imagined he was good with kids, but seeing him with Nathaniel...I didn't expect it to look so freaking cute."

"I meant my kid - you know, the adorable 2 year old with the whip cream on his face," Laura said, looking over to Natasha, who upon realizing her mistake kept her eyes on her drink, "So, Steve, huh?"

"No, no, no...Steve, huh, _nothing_."

"Right," Laura said, staying quiet for a while, "Why don't you go over there and call Lila and Cooper for me. I need to get them washed up for dinner, and it looks like you could use a different kind of drink."

"I'm fine right here."

"Right, and my kids is utterly interesting," Laura said sarcastically, making Natasha raise a brow, "Oh, what? I can say that. I'm their mom. Besides, you're not even looking at them. You're ogling Steve."

"Lower your voice," Natasha said, looking up to the guys throwing darts. Sam looked at her, wiggling his eyebrows, making her glare at him.

"Please, I'm whispering. You are just anxious. I _know_ you want to go over there. Just go. I'll be fine, just send my kids over."

"Laura," Natasha warned, but to no avail.

" _Natasha,_ " Laura countered, hand on her hip, "Don't look so miserable. I'm forcing you to go to a hunky, kind, lovable super soldier."

Pursing her lips to prevent her smile from showing, Nat slid off her chair and walked over to the group. Lila and Cooper turned to her quickly, beaming at her.

"Auntie Nat, want some hot chocolate?" Lila asked, her lips surrounded by a chocolate stain, "It's really good!"

"I know, kid. Uncle Steve makes the best kind," Nat said, not bothering to get a cup for herself and reached over to get Steve's. He smiled at Natasha who could only do the same as she took a sip. Lila and Cooper looked at them intently.

"Uncle Steve, was the pretty girl who trained you like Auntie Nat?" Cooper asked, looking at them both. Steve and Natasha turned to him, inexplicable blushes on both their faces.

"Why do you say that?" the soldier and the spy asked.

"Daddy says Auntie Nat likes to kick your butt when you train together," Lila said, taking the last sip of her chocolate drink, "And you just said she was pretty, too."

"Well, now that I think of it, yes," Steve said, unsuccessfully hiding his blush, "Natasha is a lot like her. Strong, intelligent, beautiful..and very dangerous."

"So she _does_ like kicking your butt when you slack off during trainings?" Cooper asked, finishing up his drink as well.

"Yes, I do," Natasha said, smiling down at them, "Enough interrogations for now, mini agents. Your mother is calling for you guys. You need to clean up for dinner."

"Okay...and then we see your suits, Uncle Steve?"

"Yup."

Cooper and Lila high-fived as they walked off to Laura, waiting for them to usher them to the bathroom, leaving Natasha and Steve with a sleepy Nathaniel.

"They like you," Nat said, running her hands on Nathaniel's brown curls as he cradled his head in Steve's neck to sleep.

"Captain America is a crowd pleaser."

"Don't get excited, Rogers. Your _hot chocolate_ is a crowd pleaser; that gets them hooked. It's what happened to me."

"Good to know," Steve said, taking the mug from her hands and took a sip, "Seems like this little guy had too much whipped cream."

"Leave him there, you are the best space-heater and a pillow I've had the pleasure of knowing. I don't know how with all those muscles…" Nat teased, taking back the mug and taking a long pull, "So, you think I'm pretty?"

"I also think you like to embarrass me."

"You didn't answer me," Nat said, finishing off their shared drink. She looked at him with a challenge in her eyes, almost as dangerous as her glare.

"You know you're gorgeous," Steve said, looking straight at her. Of course, she knew. It had been said to her all her life, and yet, when Steve said it - she believed it. And then she also knew Steve wanted her to believe her beauty encompassed all of her - her deadly glares, her fierceness, her fight, her compassion, her bravery - the kindness he believed she had.

"But do _you_ think I'm gorgeous," she continued, goading him until she saw the delectable blush cover his face - an action she had come to thoroughly enjoy.

" _Natasha_ ," he admonished, knowing very well he was falling into her web. Breaking eye contact, he looks down at his mug, "Well, I used to think you were gorgeous. That was before you finished my hot chocolate."

"You can always taste it again," Nat said, bringing herself up to give him a lingering kiss on his lips. Of course, she wanted more and by the look of things, he'd been caught by surprise - but a pleasant one at that, "Taste the same?"

"I'm not sure," he said, hiding his amused chuckle behind a tender smirk, but leaning down to her already, "I may need to try again."

Smiling, Natasha showed no hesitation in leaning forward to kiss him, but Nathaniel interrupted by pressing his chubby hand against her lips and tapping her face away. Steve chuckled, shaking his head at their ruined kiss and watched as Natasha squint her eyes playfully at the kid.

"You don't want me kissing your Uncle Steve, kid?" she asked, earning a smile from the him, "Well, so much for trying to be cute…"

"Good thing you're still beautiful," Steve teased, shifting Nathaniel, who had cradled his head to sleep again.

"So, you think I'm _beautiful_?"

"Oh, not this again, Nat."


	16. Playing It Cool

"Not a problem. This is no big deal. A simple meeting, nothing new," Natasha whispered, as she rounded the corner of the Avengers Tower and headed up to the lab where the rest of her team waited, "Easy breathing, stoic face, eyes to yourself...you got this."

She stood before the entrance, hesitating, knowing the doors would automatically open once they sensed her close. Weakness. That's what it was - she hated it. But then again, not really. She loved it. Love this thing they had - whatever it was. But she was losing - that's what she hated...well, _maybe_ she hated it.

Natasha hadn't expected for him to be so good at their thing...was it flirting? No, it was more than that. But what?

"You okay, Romanoff?"

Natasha melted - _on the inside -_ who knew her last name on his lips was such a turn on.

She had expected him to be inside already waiting for her, definitely not appearing out of nowhere and making her lose all sort of focus. Turning gracefully, Nat channeled all her training - play it cool. The one man she was turning into jelly for was walking towards her with the same disarming smile and knowing look in his eyes. All too knowing.

"Never better, Rogers. Just catching a final moment of peace before I have to endure Stark's science talk - _again_."

Her expression said nothing else, her tone of voice as casual as ever. Steve smirked as if he was in on the joke she was playing at and nodded.

"I hope I didn't _interrupt_ ," he teased, stepping closer to the already opening doors while glancing back at her in a way that sent a shiver down her spine, "Well, you coming?"

"That's up to you," she teased, knowing a flirt like that would definitely have him blushing. But the only thing she received was a wink. _A wink_.

She was losing control, heat pooling, as her eyes trailed along the expanse of his back to the sharp angle of his waist and down to the great curve of that wonderful ass.

The only thing that made her break out of the daydream was the sinking of her teeth over her bottom lip - _when had she done that_. Natasha looked around - no one had noticed. Sighing to herself, she frowned. It was going to be a long meeting.

"Damn it." _You win this round, Rogers._

* * *

"It's not happening again. Not again, Romanoff," she panted, as her kicks made contact with the punching bag, "Get a hold of yourself. You. Are. _Not_. Some. Silly. Schoolgirl."

 _But he isn't just any guy._

 _Stop thinking - traitorous mind._

The doors busted open seconds later, straight in her line of sight, to reveal her boys coming back inside after a S.H.I.E.L.D. training.

 _Don't look._

"That shit was horrible," Barton said, panting heavily, "When are we ever going to be in that situation?"

"The obstacle course did seem farfetched, but Coulson and Hill said a mission like that might be heading our way," Steve said, drenched in sweat; shirt sticking to every curve and dip.

 _Don't look._

"But making the simulation's temperature 120 degrees - that was torture," he laughed, "Even for a super-soldier like you."

"You can say that again," Steve said, tugging away his shirt from behind his neck, pulling it upward in a smooth motion that only reminded Natasha of the delicious moment before her favorite activities in bed. Muscle and low riding sweats filled her view as she forgot to blink.

 _You looked._

And look she did - eyes glued to the wonder that was Steve Rogers. If only she could touch him or better yet if her tongue could just-

" _Shit_ ," she muttered, as the punching bag swung from her last kick and hit her straight across her face. Nat's back soon collided with the red floor mat below her. She closed her eyes when his inevitable footsteps came rushing to her, peeking only when she felt him near her

"You okay, Romanoff?" Steve asked, crouching down to help her up. She waved off his outstretched hand. Closing her eyes again, she fought back the blush in her cheeks.

"Never better, Rogers."

"The Black Widow beaten down by her own punching bag," Clint laughed, "Priceless."

"Oh, I'm sure she's still trying to get the upper hand," Steve said cryptically, smiling down to her - that knowing look in his eyes once more, "Sure you don't need a hand getting up?"

"No, Rogers. Go take a shower. You stink. _Both_ of you do."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed, getting up and walking to the locker rooms followed by Barton. Slowly, Nat sat up, crossing her legs and steadying the bag before banging her head against it.

"Damn it." _You win again, Rogers_.

* * *

"This is the last straw. You are Natasha Romanoff. You are the Black Widow. You have more control than this," she whispered to herself once again. Natasha brought out the remnants of the sugar packets and pop tarts in the cupboard before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

It was early - too early - but having not slept a wink all night, what else could she do. The only other person to probably be awake at 5 in the morning was Steve, probably out running. But with her luck, she'd probably bump into him pretty soon.

"This is your final test, Romanoff," she said to herself, "Last chance to play it cool and keep it together. You can do this."

A door opened - _of course_ \- footsteps came closer to the kitchen area where she was - _of course_.

"Morning," he said. _Of course._

"Figured you'd be out running," Nat said. Before her, stood the man driving her crazy, hair tousled from sleep, blue eyes looking at her lazily, red t-shirt wrinkled, pajama pants riding low - _too low_... _again_.

"I felt... _lazy_ this morning," Steve admitted, sheepishly as he rounded the kitchen island and grabbed a coffee cup, "Besides, it's too cold. I just want to be wrapped up in blankets. Do nothing."

"Who are you and what have you done to my captain?" she teased, easing herself to sit next to him.

" _Your_ captain hates the cold" he said, almost a whisper, "And what are you up to?"

She was silent. How does one tell their partner "take me I'm yours" without sounding too forward? Maybe it was nerves or uncertainty or plain ol' confusion screaming out of her eyes that made Steve turn to her with a confused smirk.

"You okay, Nat?

Her name sounded like velvet through his deep voice - rich and savored and beautiful. Genuine. Real. That's what he was to her and she never wanted him to change.

"Never better, Steve," she managed to whisper, leaning forward to him, as the flames of her emotions reddened her cheeks. Nat didn't try to hold it back this time. Why do so when it was futile?

He smiled at her. Nat could feel the turmoil of emotions wrapped too tightly in ropes of control and damage; emotions ready to burst any minute now. All it would take was one more smile.

They sipped their coffee - glancing at each other playfully every few seconds until he shook his head, chuckling softly.

"You'll be the death of me, Natasha...you and this _thing_ ," he said, waving a hand between them.

"What?" she said, feigning surprise and hurt, "Me?"

"A sweeter way doesn't exist..." he said. And there it was. His smile, soft and genuine stretched across his lips; a smile that reached the deep blue of his serene eyes. It melted Natasha to her core. _And more_.

He stood up suddenly, shattering her reverie.

"Where are you going?"

"To the warmth of my blanket fort," he said, a hint of playfulness in his voice as he looked back at her, almost daring what she almost heard, _You coming?_

"Show-off," she said, too low for him to really hear her. Steve had padded off to his room again, leaving her feeling foolish for wanting to ignore what was bubbling inside her.

"Damn it." _Fine. You win, Rogers._

* * *

To say she bolted up the stairs was an understatement.

"No more playing it cool. No more being daft. Just tell him what you want…" she said to herself as she stood before his doorway almost pacing, hand ready to knock - if she could get the courage to do so. But the door opened on it's own.

"Nat."

"Steve."

Silence.

"You really aren't that great at keeping your voice down when you're talking to yourself," he said, earning a tiny smile from the spy.

They stared at each other for what seemed to Natasha like hours - both silent and unmoving. Until the glint in his blue eyes helped form the smirk that now played in his lips.

"Is the blanket fort built for two?"

"Not really," he said, smiling down at her mirrored expression.

"Perfect," she smirked, slinking her way into his room and relishing in the soft sounds of his laughter. He shut the door behind him and walked over to Natasha, who was already pulling the covers until red curled strands were the only thing visible.

Steve crawled in next to her, and realized hearing her laugh was the most enchanting sound in the world - he wasn't lying earlier. There was nothing sweeter and more beautiful than her. He just needed to give her time to catch up in believing him on that.

"I think we need to be closer," she whispered, "to prevent one of us from falling…"

"You're right," Steve said, as they both scooter closer to each other, "Maybe a little closer, just to make sure we're fully covered by the blankets."

"Of course," Nat said, scooting until there was hardly any more space between them, "Maybe we should take our clothes off...I'm still thinking of an excuse for that."

"Shared body heat?" Steve suggested, laughing softly as he wound his arm around her waist, "But, you really don't need an excuse."

Natasha didn't hesitate - not this time - she didn't lecture herself, she didn't impose one last chance. Instead, she closed her eyes to the feeling of his hands around her now exposed hips and sighed when their lips came in contact for a brief, fleeting second.

"Is this okay?" Steve asked, as they came even closer, wrapped in the softness of multiple blankets, in the safe dimness of his room.

"It can't get better."

" _We'll see_."

And their lips met, hot and hungry and desperate on her side; gentle and strong and determined on his side. Natasha gasped softly, but was drowned out by Steve's lips on hers again. Her heart fluttered wildly as her hands grasped at the broadness of his shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

And the single conscious thought as she trembled with need when things indeed got better:

 _Damn it, Rogers. You win once more._


	17. Parallel

Of course Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff never thought their lives were almost parallel - and really who would have thought, right? American golden boy and Russian Red Room protege have things in common? Nah.

At least that's what everybody in the Avenger's Tower thought.

It didn't take long for their minds to change.

Clint noticed first - of course he did. He was Hawkeye - the marksman to end all marksmen. And it helped that his "nests" were scattered all over the tower, up high, where things were seen better. It was when he was sitting comfortably on the railings of the gym ceiling, eating a PB&J that he noticed. And really, the humor of it almost made him choke on his sandwich. Almost.

He looked at Steve first, aiming hit after hit at the punching bag - Clint felt sorry for it; it wouldn't be long before it was discarded with the rest of it's sandy companions, off to the corner for mending.

Between each punch, though, Steve would get distracted. It was almost unseen, but Clint saw it, the shift in Rogers' shoulders, the almost nonexistent twist of his neck. Steve's back was facing Clint but he was sure the soldier's eyes strained to get a look at something beyond the punching bag. It was almost a pattern. Three hits, one look, two hits, one look, one hit, one look, three hits one look. Clint let another giggle escape silently.

"What are you looking at, soldier boy?" Clint asked to himself, but the answer was clear as day.

Natasha.

Clint giggled as he took another bite. Then he looked at his best friend. The sight made him chuckle again.

"Oh, you too, Nat? Priceless."

She was busying herself with kicking the living shit out of a dummy - the rubber head of the poor thing jolting sideways every time it came in contact with a lethal kick. But then - there it was - the glance. Clint took another amused bite out of his snack. She took longer glances than Steve, but almost as clandestine as his.

Natasha seemed like she was sparing a second to catch her breath before kicking again but Clint wouldn't be fooled. She tilted her chin slightly, eyes darting swiftly between her inanimate opponent and the captain. After every kick, there it was. Kick, kick, look, kick, kick, look...

Clint took a final bite, looking between the soldier and the spy, shaking his head and wondering if he should start the bet pool with Stark. His money was on Rogers caving first.

* * *

Tony and Bruce noticed a week later. It wasn't really because of the constant nosying around the duo did, but by pure chance. Then came the nosying around.

"Banner, have you seen Red?" Tony said, walking into the shared lab with the usual nonchalant grace. Bruce looked up from his work table and nodded.

"Yeah, I just saw her before coming into the lab. She's been looking for Steve all day," he answered, and saw Tony's eyes lit up with what he thought as a very _Stark-ish_ combination of mischief, amusement, and curiosity.

"What a coincidence!" Tony said, his remark rehearsed and playful, "I just saw Steve downstairs looking for Red. It's the fifth time he asks. We can always take a peek, no? See what's up?"

"Yes, we can," Bruce said, a childish grin gracing his usually studious face and reaching over to grab a bowl of candy, "I've got the jelly beans ready."

"Perfect," Tony said, gesturing at his friend to join him by the screens, "JARVIS, I need eyes on the building. Where's Red and Capsicle?"

" _Yes, sir; however, I am inclined to warn you both about spying on Agent Romanoff and Captain Rogers. It may not go well for either if you are found out. I calculate a 7.6% chance of coming out unharmed mentally, physically, and/or emotionally."_

"JARVIS," both Avengers groaned. Without another word, the screens came up. While Steve was in the gym looking for Natasha, she was knocking on his room floor. He then took the stairs to her floor while she took the elevator down to the gym.

"Why don't they use JARVIS to ask around?" Bruce said, taking a handful of jellies in his mouth.

"They probably don't want records of looking for each other," Tony said, giggling, "Oh, they almost found each other, look, he's going to the med wing and she's going to the jet."

"My money's on Romanoff caving first," Bruce said, Tony agreeing, "Look at her go!"

* * *

Thor and Hill found out a couple of days afterwards, as they all gathered around the conference room table while the latest mission was being explained. While Fury talked about the impending dangers; Nat and Steve thoughts were elsewhere.

They weren't directly staring at each other - they weren't that obvious. But it certainly was for Thor, who nudged Steve every time the captain was addressed to detail the mission report. The soldier's distant eyes would focus back and he would answer the question immediately; Thor, however, bit his lip to prevent the smile tickling his lips from exploding into a hearty chuckle.

Then followed Hill, who was busy stepping on Romanoff's foot to keep her focused on the details Fury wanted her to read out loud. Maria tried - she really did - to keep her smirk controlled, but the irony wasn't lost to her. Two of SHIELD's best agents were basically taking turns stealing glances at each other while the other spoke and they were _completely oblivious_. They were sitting across from each other, for crying out loud.

Thor glanced at Hill and shrugged, their conversation silent. She shook her head. It was only when Fury was interrupted by the snickering and giggles of the trio sitting at the end of the table that made Steve and Natasha look at each other, a tint of pink now gracing their cheeks.

"Is there anything you need to add, Stark?" Fury asked and got a quick shake of the head from Tony, "Very well. Jet leaves in three hours. Meeting adjourned."

Bruce, Tony and Barton walked out quickly, while Steve and Natasha stood silently and shuffled around each other when they met in the doorway awkwardly waiting to see who would exit first. It wasn't until Fury pushed past them that they left.

"They're hopeless," Maria said with a sigh. Thor laughed and crossed his arms.

"I thought he would never focus," he said, "I am sure you can say the same."

"If it wasn't this adorable, I'd be seriously concerned about their safety out in the field."

"Steve would never let that happen," Thor said amused, "That is why he will declare his love first."

* * *

The Avengers arrived back to the tower four days later, lightly scraped and bruised from battle. It wasn't anything new to Pepper, which is why she made it her primary concern to have the place ready for any accommodation. They filed in quickly, groaning and sighing among themselves.

"Welcome back, guys," Pepper said, cheerfully, "Dinner's arrived if you're hungry."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Tony said, giving her a quick kiss before darting to the boxes of Chinese take-out Clint and Thor were already emptying.

"Always nice to hear. Where's Steve and Natasha?"

"Medical," Bruce answered, mouth full of stir fry, "Nothing serious. A gash in her arm and a bullet scrape in his chest."

"They should be coming back up soon," Clint said, taking away Tony's noodles as he was about to dig his chopsticks in.

Pepper rolled her eyes at the sight and looked at her vibrating phone. She saw the screen light up with her red-headed friend's smiling face. A text from Natasha.

 _Is Steve back yet?_

 _Nope, thought he was in medical with you?_ Pepper smiled at the almost instantaneous reply.

 _Different room. I'll check on him. Save us dinner._

Before she could type back an 'okay' the elevator doors opened to reveal Steve, hand on his stomach where the bandages were wrapped.

"Steve," Pepper said, smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. It wasn't serious…" Steve said, looking over to the group, "Nat hasn't come back yet?"

"No, not yet," Pepper answered, about to give an explanation before Steve shut the doors to the elevator again and left, "Sheesh, what's the rush."

"Leave them, Pep. Those two spend half their time looking _at_ each other, the other half looking _for_ each other," Tony said, beckoning her to join them, "Just wait for it. It's actually kinda cute."

"You did not just say that?" Pepper said, laughing with the rest of the group but was silenced when the stairway door opened up. Nat stepped out of them, hand pressing lightly on her bandaged arm. She gave the group a once over and looked over to the stairs leading to each person's rooms.

"Steve's not there. He went back to the med wing to-" Pepper said, but Nat was already groaning and shutting the door as she left once again, "I see what you mean…"

"Yup, I'm pretty sure she's taking the stairs in hopes of bumping into him. That's why he takes the elevators," Bruce said, smiling.

"That is why they were bruised in battle," Thor said, egg roll in hand, "Truly a silly sight to see."

"And they probably won't find each other until they give up and come back for dinner," Clint said, "Which gives us the perfect opportunity...you want in? We've got $1,200 riding on when they'll finally hook up and an added bonus if you guess who caved first."

"This is so wrong, but," Pepper said, "Nat will cave first. Jot me down for Saturday. With the looks they're giving each other, they can't last longer than a day."

* * *

It was Monday afternoon when Steve and Natasha figured it out. After coming back from simulation training with new SHIELD recruits, Natasha went off to look for Steve. Barton had given her a tight, amused smile when she'd let him know she was going to find their captain. Nat didn't say anything, refusing to acknowledge the smile.

As if she needed Barton figuring out what was going on in her heart.

Similarly, Steve and Thor walked out of the SHIELD gym, sweaty and breathless. Looking at his watch, he knew Natasha had finished up with the recruits' training. Thor gave him a wide smile when Steve said he'd be off to look for Natasha. He tried to be as casual as he could, but mentioning her name got Steve nervous and excited. Nodding off to each other, they parted.

Steve tried not to hurry off; he didn't need Thor knowing just how bad he had it for Natasha.

For once, they found each other quickly.

"Steve," Nat said, her voice bright. He smiled and she tried to steady the uneven rhythms of her heart.

"Nat," he answered, "...um...how did the training go? You give 'em a tough time?"

"Duh, they were trembling in fear even before I said my full name," she said, proudly. Steve chuckled. They shifted their stances, wrapped in silence as they tried to come up with an excuse as to why they were looking for each other without giving it away in fear of rejection.

"I was going to ask…" they both said, blushing and laughing when they stopped talking.

"Um...I was looking for you," Steve said, face reddening, "to...ask you...about your arm. Is it better?"

"Yeah, wasn't anything serious. You did push me away from the bullet in time," Nat said, biting her lip, "I owe you."

"Of course not. I'll always…" Steve started, but stopped abruptly before he got carried away with his words and feelings.

"Always?"

"...always look out for you...I mean, if something were to happen to you, if _anything_ were to happen to you, I don't think I'd ever get over it. You're very...important...to me..."

"I feel the same way," Nat whispered, her lips forming into the tiniest of smiles.

"You...you do?"

"Steve, I want to tell you something. I just don't know how you'll react," Nat said, taking a tentative step closer to him. She felt a weight off her shoulders when he nodded eagerly and took a step closer too.

"I've wanted to talk to you about something, too," Steve said, eyes only on hers. He was drowning in her perfume and the stammering of his heart.

"You want to go first?" she offered

But his lips found hers, softly and tenderly. Their movements were controlled, testing something new. Nat could tell he was being cautious and a bit afraid - _of her reaction, maybe_. She didn't know but wasn't going to answer him with words. Instead, she pulled at his deliciously tight fitted t-shirt and brought their lips together again.

Steve sighed into their kiss. He'd been afraid to lose an appendage if he had misread their conversation, but was glad - immensely so - that he hadn't. Before he realized it, they were pressed against a door and stumbling into it, disappearing from the hallway to continue their clandestine kisses. After all, they didn't want everybody knowing.

* * *

Tony whistled at the screen and turned to his friends; all of them eating popcorn, eyes glued on the camera screens.

"About time," Clint said, "I was starting to think we'd have to orchestrate something to get them to stop with the nonsense."

"They actually thought they hid their emotions well. I'd wager they will want to keep their relationship a secret from us," Thor said, grabbing a handful of the snack.

"You're on," Bruce said, "By the way, who won the pool?"

"Oh, yes, my winnings," Tony gloated, taking out his StarkPhone, "Winner is...what the hell!"

"What?" They called out.

"Doesn't make any sense. The person who got it is…. _Fury_! Wagered on Steve making the first move on this exact date. When did he get in on this?"

"While you figure that out, Stark," Maria said, walking in, "I'm gonna need the boss's winnings. He wanted to come collect but sends his regards."

"Damn it Hill, do you ever stop working for him."


	18. FRIDAY

Of all the silly, inexplicable, downright ridiculous things Natasha had done in her life (most of them because of Clint) - this one took the show. And there was no way in hell Steve would _ever_ know about it. Nat blushed in embarrassment with just the thought.

She sat, legs crossed, in the living room pretending to read as Tony and Thor beat each other up through virtual gaming. Clint sat next to her, polishing and calibrating his new set of arrows. Steve and Bruce were standing, leaning against the kitchen island, their attention invested in the schematics FRIDAY was bringing up for their upcoming mission. They talked amongst themselves while Steve pointed and dragged to and from the virtual information in front of them. Next to Steve, FRIDAY's perfect little hologram glowed in blue light as she approved and nodded at each change or addition he made. She wasn't as expressive with Bruce - Natasha noticed.

"He isn't the man out of time anymore, huh, Tasha?" Clint said, making Nat's eyes drift swiftly back to her book, cursing internally for being caught.

"Yeah, he took it upon himself to show us just how smart he really is - even though I know for a fact he enjoys Tony's teasing. He actually finds all of his tech fascinating..."

"And FRIDAY's been helping out a lot. I mean, sure, JARVIS was incredibly helpful, but for some reason Tony decided to give him a bit of a snarky attitude, don't you think?" Clint said, laughing, "At least FRIDAY has a feminine charm amongst us ignorant men."

"And was it Stark's idea to give the A.I. a virtual secretary body, too?" Nat grumbled, eyes flicking over to the holographic mini-woman next to the schematics.

"After JARVIS morphed into Vision, Tony thought it'd be cool for his next A.I. to have at least a resemblance of a body. She doesn't make her appearance often, though."

"Well, she does whenever _Steve's_ around," she mumbled, "And there's no need to fix her little skirt in front of him. She's a hologram."

Clint turned to look at her, amused confusion on his face. Natasha really didn't mean for her comment to sound so... _snippy_ , but she couldn't help it. Her best friend let loose a giggle as he shook his head, realization dawning on him.

"Don't say it, Barton," she warned, but he was past her glares and threats.

"You...are... _jea-lous_ ," he whispered, enunciating each syllable; another giggle escaped.

"I am not jealous of artificial intelligence, Clinton Francis Barton. I just happen to wonder why she's always showing up when talking to Steve. She doesn't do it with the rest of us."

"Oh come on," he said, rolling his eyes, "Do I really need to tell you this, Tash? Really? _Really_?... _Reeeaaaallllyyy_? Steve is so wholeheartedly yours...even around beautiful _living_ , _breathing_ women...and you're getting worked up over a virtual one?"

"I am not jealous. Besides, I know he's mine and so does everybody else. I made sure of that."

"Then don't look now but…" Clint said, making Natasha's head swivel back to Steve faster than anything humanly possible, "Heehee, _gotcha_."

"I will hurt you for that."

"I can't believe this is happening," he said, laughing a little louder now and causing Steve, Bruce, Thor and Tony to turn to them for a second before resuming what they were doing.

"Shut it Barton."

"I never thought this day would come - or that it was a possibility," Clint said, laughter subsiding, "You know just how ridiculous this is, right?"

"I know."

"Black Widow jealous of an itty, bitty, harmless hologram."

Natasha shot him a deadly glare before glancing quickly at FRIDAY then back at her book.

She grumbled in annoyance for the rest of the evening until Steve was safe in her arms again.

* * *

Natasha ignored the silly feelings for the rest of the night - the two lay on her soft suede couch, lights dimmed after retreating from the living room. She was spread over Steve's chest, head resting on the curve of his neck. He secured an arm around her waist, the other under his head. It was silent and comforting. Until he spoke.

"You want dinner? We haven't eaten since breakfast," Steve whispered, glancing at the time - the numbers shone bright red on his clock. 8:37 p.m.

"Hmm...I'm starving but this is too good of a spot for me to move," Nat said, wiggling closer and wrapping her leg over his. His laugh resonated through his chest causing tingles to go down her spine.

"Well, we can always order out - no need to move until the food's here. I can ask FRIDAY to get us something from your favorite burger joint? Sound appetizing?"

"No," she said, quickly, pulling away, "I mean, yes...that sounds good. Just...don't get _her_. I can call - there's no need to make FRIDAY do it."

" _Excuse the interruption, Agent Romanoff, but it isn't a problem. I have your usual orders ready to go, if you'd like. I can place it for you in a few seconds,"_ FRIDAY said.

"Please do, FRIDAY," Steve said, pulling Nat back into his arms, "I thought you said this spot was too good to move?"

"You didn't have to call FRIDAY, _I_ couldn't have place the order for us, _for you_ ," she said, and really - she tried to stop the pouting that was threatening to form on her lips.

"Yes, but that would imply leaving to get your phone and I like you here," Steve said, turning them over to pin her down and kissed her face all over until Nat was laughing for him to stop. Her annoyance for the A.I. disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. They spent a few minutes more sampling each other's lips, tasting familiarity and newness. When Steve's hand started traveling to and under the hem of her shirt, Natasha knew it would be a great night _not_ to sleep.

A few more minutes of touching and feeling the curves of each other's bodies, while still constrained to the uncomfortableness of their clothes, went by unnoticed to the lovers.

"Can't keep your hands off me, can you, Captain?"

"Well, I'lI be gone on a mission with Bruce _for a week_...let's call this making up for the upcoming loss of time," Steve said, resting his chin on the dip between her breasts, "Besides, it's _your_ hands that are always in the back pockets of _my_ jeans."

"Guilty," she said, laughing, "But who can blame me? And I love that you're picking up bad habits from me, like not keeping hands to yourself."

Steve chuckled, a light blush creeping up his cheeks as he kissed her neck because, _of course_ , Natasha was right. They couldn't keep their hands off each other and Tony was always the one to point it out. It really didn't stop them. What pleased Nat the most was how handsy he was in private - now it was her turn to blush.

"Mm, you got me thinking of all these naughty things, Rogers…" she said, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist, "Want to do something about it?"

He didn't answer - they didn't need an answer, especially with the wicked glint in his eyes to tell her he was thinking the exact thing - but before their lips came together a voice interrupted.

" _Captain Rogers, your orders have arrived. Shall I send it up?"_ FRIDAY said, the hologram appearing on the top of his glass table. The miniature crossed her hands in front of her skirt. Nat really didn't want to think too much into the situation, but she was sure the hologram didn't look at her _once_. Not even a glance.

"No, I'll pick it up downstairs," Steve said, sighing and stilled his actions, "Well...we gotta eat, right?"

"FRIDAY's timing is impeccable," Nat said, hiding the oozing sarcasm that wanted to drip out, "Go get our food, I'll set some plates. Then we get back to where we left off, loverboy."

"Yes ma'am."

He untangled himself and walked of to the elevator while Nat sat up. _JARVIS_ would have known better than to interrupt and _JARVIS_ definitely had known better than to appear on a glass table looking like an innocent little assistant.

Nat ground her teeth together and looked at the spot where FRIDAY had appeared.

"I'm onto you, hologram."

* * *

They really didn't sleep much that night, much to Nat's enjoyment. While for Steve, starting where they left off was more than enough motivation; for Natasha it was a matter of making sure to claim what was hers and only hers.

Steve didn't complain.

It was around 4:30 in the morning when they're sleep was interrupted by FRIDAY's hologram.

" _Captain Rogers...Captain Rogers, I am terribly sorry to wake you,"_ the A.I. started off and continued when Steve opened his eyes.

"Tell her to go away," Nat mumbled, hugging Steve tighter.

"What...what's going on? FRIDAY?" he asked disoriented.

" _I'm afraid you and Dr. Banner are needed immediately. The mission has been moved and your presence is required. You will be leaving within the hour."_

"Right," Steve said, fully awake now, "I'll get ready. Let Dr. Banner know I'll meet him downstairs in 10 minutes."

He moved a half-awake Nat gently to the pillows and sheets pooling around her and pushed the covers to stand but stopped abruptly when his naked body was about to be uncovered. FRIDAY's hologram was looking at him - hands folded in front of her.

"Um, FRIDAY…"

" _You want privacy. I understand Captain,"_ FRIDAY said, making Nat's eyes flash open, " _For future situations, would you like for me not to be present during any sort of activities involving nudity?"_

"You mean you aren't already?" Nat said, almost growling through her teeth as she sat up, clutching the sheets to her chest. The hologram turned to her - for once - and shook her head slightly.

" _No, Agent Romanoff. Mr. Stark has set me to monitor all your regular activities to prevent incidents. While I am programmed not to intrude if there is no alarm or threat, I am set to monitor and alert other team members if there is anything wrong with someone."_ FRIDAY said, then turned to look at Steve, who had gathered enough courage to expose more of himself in front of the virtual girl without turning beet red.

Nat almost broke her jaw as she clamped down to prevent the ridiculous fury that exploded within her. FRIDAY had _no right_ to look at _her_ Steve - no one would lay eyes on all of him if she could prevent it. Before she could figure out a way to hurt the image of her, he spoke.

"Is this why you alert me whenever Nat's having nightmares?" Steve asked, as he awkwardly rummaged for his discarded boxers.

" _Yes, Captain. I'll alert Dr. Banner and let you know when the jet is ready for take off,"_ FRIDAY said before the hologram disappeared into nothingness.

"Well then," Nat said, her voice cold, "I hope she doesn't monitor us again. _JARVIS_ knew better."

"We completely forgot to tell FRIDAY about when to be around and when not to...I was already so used to JARVIS," he said, as he located his suit, "We'll have to remember all the override setting we had placed on the previous system."

"I'll do it," Nat said, pushing her jealousy and anger on a back burner until Steve left. She sat, tucking her legs under her, "Besides, I'll have plenty of free time without you here at night."

"Okay," Steve said, smirking and pulling her by the waist to press against him. He kissed her softly, "I'll be back in a week. Don't forget to tell FRIDAY about Tony always trying to hack into our feed. "

"Oh, don't you worry about that," she said, "I'll hurt both FRIDAY and Tony if there snoop on us again."

* * *

Perhaps it was childish, but the animosity Natasha felt for FRIDAY was not wearing off. The day after Steve left on the mission, she updated FRIDAY's systems with their preferences. The A.I. didn't complain or argue. She only spoke when Natasha found Tony's video bots live feeding everything in their shower and bedroom, and helped her disable the unhackable surveillance.

But that wasn't enough to warm her to the hologram - even if FRIDAY was good at helping her out. Natasha lived without an A.I. all her life - she didn't need a skirt wearing, hair flipping, curvy little hologram to help her now. Or Steve. Childish but whatever. And for 6 days, Natasha refused to even think about asking FRIDAY for anything.

" _Agent Romanoff?"_ FRIDAY called out, as Natasha came into her and Steve's floor after a workout.

"Yes?" Nat snapped, throwing her gear on the floor.

" _I would like to inform you of Captain Rogers' arrival in 10 minutes. They have just been picked up by one of Mr. Stark's vehicles and are headed to the tower. Unharmed."_

"Very well. Thank you."

" _Agent Romanoff?"_

"What?"

" _I can't help but sense elevated heart rhythms and hostile behaviors from you when I speak. And by the present levels of oxytocin, vasopressin and corticosteroids, it suggests you are angry."_

"Well, if you want to bring it up, _FRIDAY_ , I would like to make it clear that Captain Rogers is mine. Understood?"

" _Agent Romanoff, you do realize I am artificial intelligence and therefore, I am not programed or capable of feeling any emotion. I simply respond in reaction to how I am addressed. Mr. Stark has programmed me to ensure the emotional and behavioral stability of all team members."_

"And that means?" Natasha said, visibly embarrassed by FRIDAY's first statement.

" _Captain Rogers seemed apprehensive when speaking to me when he couldn't pinpoint a physical being. With Mr. Stark's programming, I am able to visually appear in order to ensure the comfort of the team whenever they need. Appearing human has given the team comfort at times."_

"Damn it," Nat mumbled, dropping herself on the couch. Of course she already knew this. It made sense Tony would try to accomodate the best he could - even with the A.I. Especially after Ultron.

And she already knew FRIDAY couldn't have any complex emotions - like the one's she was feeling at the moment. Letting out a series of colorful, Russian curses, Nat almost laughed.

Why on Earth had she been so jealous of FRIDAY? What was up with her?

You're in love, stupid. That's what's up with you. Natasha bit her lip and shook her head.

" _I am sensing a steady heartbeat now, Agent Romanoff. I assume you are feeling better?"_

"Yes, FRIDAY. Just...ignore my behavior this past week…"

" _It isn't a problem, Agent Romanoff. I am glad you have realized there is no reason to feel hostile when I speak with Captain Rogers. It if makes you feel any better, I'll let you know his endorphin levels and heart rate always increase when around you. Sleep patterns are steady when you are with him contrary to when you are separated on missions. Most prominently, the levels of progesterone, estrogen and testosterone when you are together are elevated-"_

"Okay, FRIDAY, I get it," Nat said, an embarrassed chuckle escaping her lips, "Believe me, I won't be acting this ridiculous anymore."

" _It is understandable,"_ FRIDAY said, appearing before her in the glass table, hands crossed before her, " _Mr. Stark informed me of the irrationalities Ms. Potts, Mrs. Barton, Dr. Foster, Dr. Ross and you will frequently experience because you have, as he put it, 'fallen off the deep end of the love tunnel'."_

"He said _what_?"

" _Your oxytocin, vasopressin and corticosteroids levels are rising again," FRIDAY said, shifting._

"Ignore everything Tony Stark tells you about love...always," Nat said, looking at her.

" _Understood, and Captain Rogers is headed up to your floor already, Agent Romanoff."_

"Good. You know what to do. Video and audio feed off, pass codes will not be hacked, we will not be disturbed, and if Tony asks, what did I ask you to tell him?"

" _Mr. Stark, I am to inform you Agent Romanoff did not find your unhackable video surveillance in her shower room amusing. She will hunt you down when you least expect it."_

"Good girl, and?"

" _And I will record his reaction for you."_ FRIDAY said, disappearing, " _Enjoy your evening, Agent Romanoff."_


	19. Can't Say No

"Come on, Capsicle. It won't even turn into a big deal if you don't want it to…" Tony said, following Steve around as the soldier prepared his morning coffee, "We'll make it a small gathering. Just us, the newbies, the secretive Barton family - I know you like them. What do you say?"

"Stark, I know you...just like I knew your father. When you say it isn't going to turn into a big thing then it _definitely_ will turn into a big thing."

"You only turn 100 once! Actually, not many people can say they turned 100; even more of a reason to celebrate!"

"No, Stark," Steve said, handing the billionaire his own cup of coffee and sat down to enjoy the pastries Pepper had bought earlier that morning. Tony visibly flattened and cursed lightly under his breath as he took a tentative sip.

"What if I promise to keep it under $1,000?"

"How is that supposed to encourage me? That sounds like it would be a huge party, Tony."

"That's just for all the alcohol, it'll be the same usual people, maybe a guest they'd like to bring," Tony said, eyes gleaming with the prospect of a party until Steve's unamused glare shot him down.

"You're no fun," Stark grumbled, letting his chin rest on the balled fists of his hands with the saddest puppy dog eyes ever performed. It made Steve chuckle.

"Oh, what's got little Tony all moody?" Natasha said, coming into view. Her hands busy piling her hair up into a ponytail and sporting her usual Avengers pajamas (Clint had gotten them as a prank Christmas gift but the joke fell flat when she ended up loving them - of course the obvious reason for her pajama infatuation was Captain America's face covering the most part of her tank top and loose cotton pants).

"Capsicle's birthday is coming up."

"I know, so?" she said, stealing Steve's mug. He simply extended his arm to bring it around her shoulders as Natasha sat next to him.

"He doesn't want to celebrate," Tony said, actually pouting.

"Why not?" she said, turning to him, "We can plan something small. We can have a nice dinner here, invite Sam, Rhodey, Bucky...Vision and Wanda, if they're not off honeymooning still. And Laura, plus the kids have been wanting to see you. Many of them won't bring guests - perhaps Rhodey or Bucky. You know Thor will invite Jane or Darcy, but it won't be big."

"You think that's a good idea?" Steve asked.

"You're kidding, right?" Tony asked, incredulously, but was completely ignored.

"Sure, we can have it nice and simple. I'll make that apple cake you love," Nat said, winking at him in a way that melted all of his reservations against celebrating his birthday, "Besides, you only turn 100 once, good-looking, we gotta celebrate it."

"I just said that," Tony mumbled under his breath. He was promptly ignored by the couple.

"You're right," Steve said, kissing Nat's cheek, almost making Tony fall out of his seat with his statement, "What would I do without you, Tasha?"

"Perhaps listen to your friends more often…"

"Stark, what are you grumbling about?" Steve said, "What now?"

"You're pulling my leg, I know it. I literally just said the exact same thing about your party and you completely shot me down. _What gives_?"

"I'm sure you didn't," the soldier clarified, raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. Natasha beamed at Stark, fully amused by the situation as she sunk her teeth into a sugar doughnut.

"I call conspiracy. Against me! Or maybe against the group…" Tony said, stealing the last bear claw away from Steve's grasp, "Red, here, is manipulating you. I know it. Good strategy there, spy. Get the captain to do your bidding."

"Stark, I am two seconds away from hurting you severely if you don't stop rambling," Natasha said, "Besides, we have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, Stark, what's got you rambling?" Steve said, stealing back the bear claw.

"Do you ever listen to me, Capsicle? Don't answer that," Tony said, straightening up, "Exhibit A: Avengers mission in Cairo. I tell you I'll look for intel, even though it wasn't part of the mission. You say no. Red asked the same thing, she got a yes.

"You're point?" Nat said.

"In the end, you reprimanded me because I deviated. Same mission, Romanoff deviated and made the whole building explode while we're still in the perimeter. She doesn't even get a slap in the hand."

"I think you forgot to add that the intel you gathered ended up being a useless collection of weapons we had already destroyed and cat videos. You also caused the resistance to know we were there because you blasted out _Paradise City,_ " Steve commented, earning an eye roll and a wave of the hand by Tony, "Nat saved fifteen hostages."

"Trivial details, Rogers. Exhibit B: last night's dinner options."

"Oh, what about that?" Natasha said, head resting on her hand, "You complain a lot, Stark."

"Well, I kept telling Capsicle I wanted to try out that new seafood place for weeks, but he kept giving me the runaround. I asked him all the time - always the same answer. No. Last night, while we were all debating between pizza, burgers, and all that, you waltz in craving from that seafood place. What happens? Capsicle is the first to agree."

"Stark, you kept telling me you wanted to order from there so we could try octopus and squid thing - you even told me you wouldn't let me order anything else. Don't remember that, do you?" Steve said, amused.

"Once again, trivial details."

"Besides, everybody said the same thing...even Pepper. You were going to force us into eating that disgusting combination. But we all wanted to try the place out," Nat said, amused smirk framing her lips, almost identical to Steve's.

"And Exhibit C," he said, ignoring them both, "Just right now. Capsicle's birthday party. I said the exact same things. You say no to me. You say yes to Red."

"Tony, you wanted to keep it under $1,000. We all know that means you'll invite all these people and I'm almost certain you'd invite strippers just to get me and Nat uncomfortable. And I'm definitely certain you'd buy enough alcohol to black out the entire country because you know I don't get drunk and can take care of you."

Tony opened his mouth to argue but shut it back up and smiled.

"Actually, that's kinda true. Can't argue there," he smiled, "But, you gotta admit it Cap, you can't say no to lil' red."

"I can and I have before," Steve answered, rolling his eyes at Tony, "You're arguments don't count because her decisions were much smarter than yours for each example. Try harder Stark."

"Besides, I don't take advantage of _Steve's_ decisions," Natasha said, "You do."

"Let me guess, you're going to agree with her, aren't you Rogers?"

"Yes, I am," Steve answered, making Tony groan. The couple laughed, and finished up their breakfast.

"Morning," Pepper said, walking into the kitchen area with a sleepy look in her eyes. For the first time in two weeks, she had some time to herself and had planned to spend it relaxing at home.

"Pep, finally someone who will be on my side," Tony said, extending his arm to her, "Come here and defend me."

"What did you get into now, Tony?"

"Nothing," he said, looking over to Steve and Natasha, "Just letting Capsicle know how obvious it is that he can't say no to Red."

"Oh, _that_. That's true," Pepper said, stealing Tony's coffee and the last bite of his pastry. He let out a big sigh and an exaggerated ' _Yes_ ' before she spoke again, "You can't say no to me, either. I guess it's a weakness all men have. Same thing happens to Thor and Sam and Vision and Barton and Bucky and Bruce."

Everybody laughed except for the Stark, who looked at the group with wide eyes.

" _What_?"

Natasha and Steve chuckled under their breath, seeing Tony's surprised face as he looked at Pepper with scrutiny.

"Oh, don't look so surprised, Tony," Pepper said, her hand grazing his.

"No, no," Tony said, "I _can_ say no to you. I have before. I will in the future. I will never be as whipped and obvious about it as Steve...or the rest of the group apparently."

Pepper raised her eyebrow - Steve recognized the same look in her face as Natasha's when she was up for the challenge - whatever it was. Nat recognized it too and stifled a giggle.

"Okay, okay," Pepper said, placing her hand strategically on Tony's thigh, "Let's talk about something else, shall we? What are your plans for today?"

"I've got some work in the lab with Bruce. We're finally breaking down the information for the sub-atomic quantum realm we've been working on with Lang and Pym. We might get a breakthrough today. Scott is coming over to talk about the reactor reversal he's been working on."

"Oh, I was hoping you'd spend it with me. There's this place I wanted to go to - just a little shop close by, then lunch, just the two of us…"

"But Pep, the breakthrough _for science_ …."

"I'm sure they won't mind delaying it just a bit," Pepper said, a beautiful smile on her face. It took less than one second for Tony to smile back and nod.

"You're right. We'll go wherever you want, Pep."

Steve really did try to stifle his laugh, but failed.

* * *

Tony and Pepper had gone out for the rest of the day. Steve and Natasha didn't complain because that left them alone in the tower. The rest of the group was off enjoying their weekend - including Banner and Scott who were more than happy with the change of plans (so were Betty and Hope).

"You know, soldier," Natasha said, wrapping her hands on Steve's shoulders as she twisted and climbed on his back, "You really can't say no to me…"

Steve swung her around, dodging her next moves as they started to break a sweat. He blocked her kick, spun to grab her other arm and brought her back to his chest.

"I can sometimes. When it's worth it."

Natasha pushed back, trying to get away from his hold. His grip was strong - she hardly ever could break away from that, unless he lost his footing. Which is what happened. Swinging her leg back to bend his knee, Natasha managed to make Steve loosen his hold, but they both came tumbling down on the mat. They tumbled, wrestling for dominance until Steve managed to pin her down, faces inches apart.

Natasha pushed back. trying to get enough momentum to turn them around and straddle him, but he kept her in place.

 _Oh, a physical no, then._

She smirked.

"Like right now?"

"Exactly like right now," Steve said, closing the distance between their lips. Their bodies melted into each other quite easily, as her teeth bit and her mouth moaned; his tongue conquered and his lips sucked on hers. Breathlessness made them pause but certainly didn't make them stop. They only broke apart for a moment, when Steve kissed the corner of her lip and she smiled.

"I like it when you say no."


	20. At the Farm

"We're here," Steve said, turning to Natasha who was sleeping lightly besides him. Probably catching up on all the sleep she didn't do during the week. She had been overly excited about this weekend, having planned out almost every meticulous detail with Laura. Then again, they hardly ever had so much time for themselves to be _normal_.

Of course, Tony and Pepper were great - being the ones they saw more often - but Steve knew how meaningful it was for Nat to spend time with Clint, Laura and their family. It was nice for him too. Aside from Clint being one of his closest friends, a weekend as a family was something he'd never pass up.

And the Bartons were very excited as well. Clint had already called Steve multiple times to update on what Nat and Laura were planning. Then the phone conversation turned to Cooper and Lila, who were talking animately about how their Uncle Steve would give them enough firewood to last the entire winter.

He stopped the car slowly, once he drove well into the farm. Natasha opened her eyes lazily and smiled at Steve before stretching as much as she could in her seat.

"Why did you drive so fast? I didn't get enough sleep," she teased, tugging on Steve's free hand to hers. It wasn't cold outside, per say, but it definitely was chilly, especially in the clear, open space they were in; it was a nice contrast when holding onto Steve, who was always so deliciously warm. However, it's not like Natasha ever came up with an excuse to touch what was hers. Pulling her ivory knit sweater closer with her free hand, she looked back at the rest of their cargo.

"We're good," she whispered, "How many seconds do you think they'll take to come rushing out the door?"

"4...3...2...1…" Steve counted down, and right on time, Cooper and Lila burst out the door and stumbled onto the wooden porch. Their faces were beaming. Natasha waved and opened her door to greet them as Steve turned the car off.

"Auntie Nat, Uncle Steve! You're finally here!" Cooper said, running straight to the super soldier to give him a hug. Lila followed suit with Natasha.

"What took you so long? I had daddy check how much time it takes to get here from Brooklyn and you guys took 30 minutes longer," Lila said, wrapping her arms around Nat.

"Sorry Lila, our cargo slowed us down," Nat said, walking over to Steve and Cooper, who were already opening the passenger door. Clint and Laura walked out soon after, Clint carrying 3 year old Nathaniel in his arms. The toddler, wrapped in a warm sweater, lit up when he saw their company.

"Did Lila already complain about how you took too long?" Laura said, helping Natasha with their weekend bag, while Steve unbuckled and unfastened the rest.

"First thing she said after a hello," Nat laughed, "But we already told her about the inevitable delay."

"Time to wake up," Steve said, straightening up with 1 year old James in tow. The sleepy infant cradled his head on his father's shoulder and tucked his balled fist into Steve's hoodie. He inspected his surroundings with his vibrant eyes as he yawned and blinked slowly.

"Aside from driving a bit slower, we had to stop to make a quick pit stop," Steve explained. Clint helped Nat with the second bag as they all started walking back into the house.

"You travel light," Laura commented, closing the door behind her, "Even with James."

"Force of habit on our part and well...this little guy is definitely our kid. He doesn't need much," Nat said, rubbing her hand on his little back, "Either that or he's too much like Steve and doesn't want to be a burden."

"Auntie Nat, are you hungry? Mommy and I made lunch for you guys. I want to know if you'll like it."

"We were saving our appetite, weren't we?" Nat asked, turning to Steve who nodded with a heartwarming smile, "And I'm pretty sure we'll love it. Judging by your mother's cooking…"

"Come on in then," Laura said, waving them into the dining area. Natasha followed. Cooper and Lila hurried off excitedly, ushered by Clint, to wash up.

"Hey buddy, you hungry?" Steve asked, softly once they were in front of the staircase. James didn't budge, although his bright blue eyes were open and scanning his surroundings, red hair mussed from sleep, "Let's get you straightened up."

Kneeling down, Steve pulled James from his neck and up on his feet. The baby smiled, looking up at his father while he fixed the red and dark gold cable-knit sweater, courtesy of Uncle Tony. James giggled as Steve wiggled his khaki colored jeans straight over his little brown boots.

"Looking good, buddy," Steve said, stretching his hands so that James could hold on. He stumbled slightly, still working on walking without bumping into things or tripping. Natasha poked her head through the large doorway and smiled.

"There's my little man," she said, instantly earning a laugh from her son. Steve had to make sure James didn't fall as the kid rushed to Nat, "Daddy got you all straightened out? Ready to have dinner, baby?"

James cooed and clapped his hands, giving both his parents a toothless smile.

"We can take that as a yes," Steve said, fighting the urge to pick up his son again. Natasha had warned him about that - otherwise, James' feet would never touch the ground, carried off by Pepper to Tony to Sam to Maria then a round of Thor, Jane, Bucky and Wanda.

Unsteadily, James took his steps, clutching tightly at Natasha and Steve's jeans.

"Is the little guy walking already?" Clint said, kneeling down to James' eye level, "Come here, squirt, to your favorite uncle."

James let go of his parents and ran off to Clint's awaiting arms with excitement.

"I take that as confirmation of favoritism. What Tony says or claims does not count," Clint said, making Laura roll her eyes. Nathaniel walked over to them and looked curiously at James before wrapping his toddler arms around the infant in a warm hug.

"He's my friend, daddy," Nathaniel exclaimed, James returning the hug.

"That's right, Nathan, you remember him?" Clint asked, receiving a nod from his son, "You'll be able to play with him later, but remember he's a baby. You have to be gentle with him."

"Yes daddy," Nathaniel said, pointing to James' sweater, "That's Uncle Tony!"

Clint looked down and gasped then shuddered with exaggeration.

"Rogers, Tasha, how could you?"

"Relax, bird-brain," Nat said, laughing lightly, "It's just a sweater."

"James likes it because it's very soft, and you can't fight with this kid. He wears it all the time," Steve said. Upon hearing his father's voice, James walked out of Clint's arms and ran to Steves'. The soldier was more than happy to carry him, even if Nat gave him a tight-smiled disapproving look.

She couldn't resist either, so they were even.

"If you'll excuse me then," Clint said then disappeared through the door, his footsteps were heard going up the stairs.

"Excuse my husband," Laura said, crossing her arms and smiling, "He doesn't like competition. Nathan was only able to wear his Hulk pajamas once before Hawkeye pajamas magically replaced them. Then followed the Iron Man blanket. That disappeared almost as fast as a Hawkeye blanket appeared. Lila's toy hammer was instantly replaced by a bow and arrow, and don't get me started on catsuit onesie pajama. The only one he can't shake is Cooper's Captain America posters."

"Good job," Steve said, high-fiving Cooper, who laughed at his uncle's reaction. James perked up with the action and stuck his hand out too, which Cooper high-fived softly.

Clint came back a few moments later with a folded piece of fabric in his hands. The smile on his face gave Natasha a pause.

"Cooper and Nathan already have theirs. Unfortunately, they did not agree on Hawkeye sweaters; choosing instead Captain America and Thor. We just needed the littlest one," he said, pulling out a deep purple sweater almost identical to what James was already wearing. The difference was that this one had a knitted hood that covered the top part of the face with Hawkeye's old mask.

"Clinton…" Natasha warned but James was already curious, looking at Steve then at the sweater.

"Just try it on," the archer said, smiling. Steve shook his head and laughed.

"If James puts up resistance and smacks you for taking away his favorite sweater, don't look at me. He has his mother's feisty bite."

"Hey!" Nat exclaimed and got the sweater from her best friend's hands, "Okay, you want to try this on, baby?"

James looked at her, without a clue as Steve set him down to sit on the kitchen island. Cautiously, he pulled up the sweater leaving James with the dark grey long sleeve underneath. He fussed instantly, looking up to his parents, eyes gleaming with the prospect of incoming tears.

"No, no...no crying baby," Nat cooed, "Uncle Clint has a present for you."

James looked at the sweater and touched it with his chubby fingers; only then did he let Natasha bring it over his head and settle in his arms. Of course it was a perfect fit. The same warmth and softness enveloped James - which satisfied him.

"Thank you, Clint," Steve said, watching his baby boy further inspect his new clothes. James looked up to his dad tapped on the arms holding him to get his attention.

"What are you wearing, James?" Steve said, mocking surprise. James flailed his arms and legs in excitement every time Steve and Nat praised him.

"Look James," Cooper said, pulling over the hood until the knitted mask was over his eyes - bright baby blues shining bright in the slits of the eyes. James let out a happy giggle, looking over to Nat and Steve, who were standing before him.

"Score for Hawkeye. Zero points for Tony and his hoodless sweater," Clint snickered, making Laura slap him playfully across his back.

"Play nice, Barton," she warned, then turned to everybody else, "So, let's have dinner."

* * *

The whole family had retired to bed quite late (mostly for the kids). Cooper and Lila had been taken to bed by Steve and Clint after passing out on the couches. The resilient ones - Nathaniel and James - continued playing with their legos and blocks until the parents called it a day.

They had a list of activities waiting for them this weekend and would need to rest for an early start. Carrying James off to their room, Natasha thanked Laura for setting up Nathaniel's old crib in their guest room.

"Of course. And Nathan was more than happy to have James, his best friend, use it. Right sweetheart?"

Nathaniel nodded, leaning his head against Clint's shoulder - eyes dropping lower as sleep settled in the toddler now that the fun and games were taken from them.

James shifted in Nat's arms, curious about the room they'd be staying in.

"That's our hint," Steve said, chuckling at his son's actions, "As impetuous as his mother. Goodnight, guys. We'll see you tomorrow."

After exchanging their goodnights, between yawns and laughs, Natasha and Steve closed the door to their room.

"It's been a long day for him. I'm surprised and very impressed he is still awake," she said, settling James on the bed and began untying his boots, "You hand me his pajamas?"

"Sure," Steve said, opening the baby bag and chuckling, "You packed his Captain America pajamas?"

"They are his favorite, and you can't deny it. He looks great in the onesie. This kid can pull anything off, to be honest."

"Wonder where he gets that from," Steve said, hugging Nat from behind and kissing her neck. She smirked and pulled the clothes on James as he kicked his legs and flailed his arms.

"He's adorable," Steve whispered, sitting on the bed, next to his son.

"And he's ours."

"Always be ours," he answered, and helped Natasha get James ready for bed. She lay sideways besides him, cuddling closer to James as she hummed an old lullaby.

Steve smiled and walked to their own bag to retrieve their clothes for bed; he smiled when, as usual, Natasha packed sweats for him and his own t-shirt for her. He looked back and saw Natasha completely engrossed in their almost sleeping son; she was now singing softly, the Russian words of the lullaby sounding velvety and beautiful.

Smiling, he walked over to the bathroom and began with the usual routine. When he came out, Nat was already setting James in the crib.

"Out like a light. Me singing works almost as good on him as it does on you," she said, pulling Steve closer to her. She pulled on his neck to kiss him - lightly and flirtatiously. Steve didn't miss the smirk on her face when she backed away abruptly and snatched the t-shirt from the bed.

"Tease," Steve muttered.

"And you like it."

Chuckling, he walked over to the bed and settled in, waiting for Nat's return. Shutting the lights before coming out, Natasha drowned the room in darkness. The only light was the soft, silvery moonlight that seeped through the curtains across the room from James.

"Everybody loves our kid," she said, snuggling into Steve's arms, "We did good, huh?"

"I think we did," he chuckled, pressing a kiss on her head, "You know we're going to get about a dozen messages from Stark demanding we never make James wear that Hawkeye sweater again."

"How would he know?"

"Clint made sure to send him a picture from every angle."

"Of course," Nat said, "I'm glad we're here. This is the very first family holiday I spend with...with _my_ family. At least the first one I remember. You and James."

"Me too...I wouldn't be anyone without you and our son. I never thought I'd have this and now…"

"It's better than any dream," Natasha whispered, cradled in Steve's arms as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Three Weeks

It had been quite the mission for Natasha; flying to three different countries in three weeks to play catch up with their target; who was now taken down successfully - _you're welcome, SHIELD_. Strike Team Delta wins again. It was dangerous, exciting and challenging at the same time. Which were the type of missions she liked.

But _still_...it had been three weeks of missing something else.

She really _didn't_ want to think about it, but the ghosts of kisses in her neck, the weight of his body on hers, and strong hands running down her sides were a tantalizing temptation to return home. And she couldn't control the tightening in her core whenever those memories came up.

Okay, maybe she really _did_ want to think about it.

They had been _intimate_ once (although, that wasn't entirely true - intimacy had followed them since their Winter Soldier mission). Yet, never before had they made love. She didn't know where that left them; they hadn't done much talking. Natasha didn't mind. After being partners _then_ friends _then_ confidants _then_ something else entirely confusing; she could trust him. They would talk soon enough and it would be sincere - still something new to her. After all, they'd both seen it coming. She wasn't kidding about their situation being entirely confusing.

All they had been missing was the last jump. Then it happened. For years of being together; the coin had been flipped, all had been changed and then they were _together_. One night.

And right then and there, Natasha knew she wanted more; it only made it better he did too.

Honestly. There had been _things_ before: hands searching and holding, cuddles in each other's floors while binging on Netflix, a lingering kiss too close to the corners of each other's mouths. Tense sparring matches where hips made contact. Intimacy. For years, they acted as if they weren't melting for each other - _Why? She didn't know_.

Then one night, they did more than that and thank the heaven and Earth they did - or at least that's what he'd mumbled in her ear afterwards.

She'd be damned not to get another bite out of her captain or rather him get another bite out of her. She remembered the night clearly - almost too clearly despite the adrenaline and rush that made that particular night come and go all too quickly in her opinion.

But she was being greedy - not many women could boast quite literally staying up _all night_ to make love? - have sex? - what had they done? Little bit of both? Natasha shrugged mentally. Whatever the case, much of her displeasure stemmed from that night being the one night when the hours ticked on too quickly; like, _really_ , couldn't the nights plagued with nightmares rush on by and leave the eternal hours for other enjoyable activities with Steve.

And instead of a repeat act in the morning as they both clearly and unspokenly had planned, they were forced away on separate missions. Lengthy. Separate. Missions.

 _Great. Just fucking great…_

She'd have a word with Coulson and Fury soon enough.

 _But_ they'd both be flying to the tower tonight. Nothing prevented her from stopping by his floor ever so casually, and judging by the look in his eyes before, he'd definitely be _up_ for it. Unless Stark distracted him...or worse debriefing…

Not wasting another second, she took out her phone - earning an eye roll from Clint who'd figured out Steve and Nat's situation rather quickly, embarrassingly quickly. She supposed it also had to do with the matching hickeys on either of their necks. _Was it bad she wore it almost proudly?_

"Texting loverboy to let him know his sweetheart's coming home already?" Clint asked, his teasing voice sing-songy.

"I don't give you shit when Laura calls and you do that 'no-you-hang-up' routine," she pointed out, earning a chuckle from her best friend.

"That's because Laura and I are cooler than you and Steve," he smirked as he settled the jet on the tower hangar, "Besides, you look desperate to get some."

Not acknowledging his lewd gesture with anything other than a smirk, Nat typed quickly:

 _Flying back already?_

Steve's response came a few minutes later; all the while Natasha tapped her foot against the floor of the jet, unconsciously; waiting for the hatch to open. Clint thought it was equally adorable and hilarious.

 _ **Yeah, Tony and I should arrive in 10. You?**_

 _Already here, soldier. Heading straight to your bed...room._

 _ **Oh? :)**_

 _I need a super-soldier's help getting out of my suit. Should I wait for you?_

 _ **You should definitely wait.**_

 _Also, I'm not wearing anything underneath. It's easy for me to imagine your hands on me._

 _ **Just threatened Tony to fly this jet faster.**_

 _Good. My hickeys faded away and I want them back. And I want you to do that thing again where you had me trembling over you… ;)_

 _ **Tasha, is this you sexting?**_

 _You know what sexting is; I'm impressed, Rogers - or should I be worried? Is it working?_

 _ **Not worried. Definitely working. Be there in 5.**_

And exactly five minutes after she and Barton landed - once she'd hurried off to his floor and dimmed the lights just right to still get a good look at him, once she'd let JARVIS know not to let Stark spy on them, once she'd lowered the zipper of her catsuit as she imagined peeling off his tight suit - he entered.

Natasha tried not to sigh but damn, no one should look so good with hair in disarray, a filthy suit and a split lip. But here Steve was - defying it all.

His eyes searched for her immediately; the vibrant blue meeting the deep grayish green. Steve's smile was short from disarming as he walked towards her. Natasha was leaning against the wall, arms crossed before her and _maybe_ it brought attention to her slightly exposed chest and _maybe_ she was doing it on purpose because she loved how Steve blushed.

And _maybe_ she also loved how, even with evident distractions, his eyes were still on her face.

"Took you long enough, Captain."

"I recall saying 5 minutes," he said, a twinkle in his eye as he spoke. Natasha took both of his hands in hers and pressed herself closer to him.

"Yes, but still too long…" she muttered, kissing the side of his mouth, "It's been three long weeks."

"Too long," he agreed and searched for her lips.

"You're filthy," Natasha teased, earning a chuckle from Steve as he agreed.

"That's the price to pay when you save a city…" he said, lips smiling over hers, "You're filthy, too."

Natasha chuckled and closed the offending gap between them. When they touched, a bit of fire passed through her; it felt like a sting or a bite of something all too beautiful. A shiver ran across her shoulders as Steve's fingers lined her spine. Pressed against the corridor, she opened her mouth to invite Steve's invading tongue. Her hands grasped at his hair and her legs practically climbed their way to his hips. Steve's deep moan when she pressed her crossed ankles against him to bring their bodies even closer was more than satisfying.

Steve's hands grazed the edges of her zipper, touching her blazing, porcelain skin. With ease he pushed the fabric off her shoulders and slipped it out of her arms. Steve was moving slowly - Natasha could tell it wasn't hesitation but something far more enticing. He was admiring her. Looking at every dip and curve and line. And, when he touched said curves and dips and lines, Natasha felt alive.

The rush of their first encounter wasn't there; this time they were going to take their time.

Steve kissed her neck, leaving behind the warmth of his breath. When he moved up to kiss her cheek, the coolness of the air around her brought goosebumps all over. Natasha was very close to bursting - _Really, had it only been a minutes?_ Of course Steve would treat her this way while they made love?. He had always been close and intimate to begin with. Always listening to her. Always being there for her during tough times. During dark days. He was there to push her forward when her strength was failing. To hold her when nightmares became too much.

Always caring. Always touching. Always intimate.

And this wasn't any different.

Steve brought her back to reality when he captured her lips again; his hands steady on her sides, thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts. Her naked arms wrapped around his neck when there was a moment to breathe.

"Here, Steve. I want it right here," she whispered, nipping his ear in the process. The throaty moan resonating from his chest tingled through her and she realized how fully clothed he still was. Immediately, her adept fingers unclasped his utility belt and threw it carelessly aside. Next came the un-entanglement of her legs as she brought her hands to push him away slightly.

"Tasha…" Steve complained, disappointed with how much space there was between them. She shushed him with a quick peck before pulling his chest piece off. Not wasting anymore time, Natasha covered his torso with soft, wet kisses. Natasha crawled lower, taking his pants and boxers, leaving him gloriously naked before her. Yes, her eyes were definitely gleaming.

When she started her way back up, Steve's lips were waiting. Pressing her to him once more, he took his time with his kiss. Slowly. He was slowly kneading her breasts, slowly biting at her lip. Slowly letting go to sink lower. His lips came in contact with the tips of her breasts. Steve kissed them softly and Natasha sighed deeply. Her back arched at his touch.

She was being adored and - _how on Earth did she live before without this?_ His touch was ever-present as she shivered in anticipation. She wanted to say something, tell him how he made her feel but sudden gasps and moans only filled the suddenly hot air around them.

Steve unbuckled her leg holsters and belts in the meantime. And while their urgent need to become one was getting close to unbearable, he had other plans. Steve kneeled before her and ran his hands up the side of her thighs until he pushed the fabric of her suit, still covering her legs, off her. He smirked when all that was left to remove were her barely-there panties.

"I thought you weren't wearing anything underneath?" he asked, his voice rough and mouth so close to the center of her thighs. Natasha's knees almost buckled at the feeling but she kept her cool all too well.

"Did I say that…oops" she teased, and let out an embarrassingly loud moan when Steve kissed her there. His hands searched for hers and pulled her to him until she came tumbling down. Now, on Stark's overpriced wooden floors, Steve twisted them and shifted until he had Natasha on her back. His hips conveniently settled between her legs.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, kissing her quickly.

"Come on Steve, get inside me already."

"Not yet…"

Pulling her panties down and off, Steve rewarded her with one fleetingly sultry look before slipping lower himself. Natasha groaned in contentment when he settled her thighs on his shoulders and kissed her again - no barriers this time.

Melted - that's how she felt, if she could pinpoint the feeling. And boy, did she like it. And as she sighed and moaned and groaned, Natasha smiled and thanked her lucky stars none of Barton or Stark's teasing had any degree of truth in it. Nor had they affected the captain.

Steve was definitely not a blushing virgin - in any sense of the word.

Her back arched when Steve played with the bundle of nerves with his tongue. Natasha noticed she was gasping and pressing her knees together - not that Steve complained. She noticed he'd enjoyed her vocalness and the muttered curse that slipped her lips last time. His hands came to grip at her waist, steadying her writhing.

Hell, she couldn't help it. The peak of her first orgasm was taking over her limbs and all she could do was whisper his name and squeeze her eyes shut.

If ever she thought she'd received pleasure before; she'd been wrong about it. Natasha concluded it had been the lack of love before. With Steve, it had always been different. She loved this, loved them together, loved him as her best friend and now loved him as something more.

"Steve," Natasha panted, as he kissed his way back up to her, stopping by her breasts once again before kissing her neck. The words escaped her lips between sighs before she knew it, "Steve...why are you so good to me?"

"You know why, Tasha…" he said, nibbling on her neck as his hand spread her legs apart.

She felt him inch into her, stretching her slowly and deliciously. Natasha's lip trembled to prevent the slight whimper of pleasure that wanted to escape her throat. However, with Steve's lips suddenly on hers, Natasha forgot all about it. He was completely in her now, wrapped in her heat and starting to move. She was determined to give as good as she got; now, re-energized, Natasha met his thrusts with her own. Their hips rubbed against each other; the contact sending a spasm of pleasure within her. Steve groaned, and grasped at her waist tighter than before.

Her lips magnetized to his neck, and she felt him smirk against her skin. He knew she was going to mark him - _damn right she was_. Perhaps it was somewhat childish of her to do so, but it wouldn't be a childish reminder to the female agents surrounding him.

Childish….love _is_ for children...pure and whole and happy…

Well, maybe what they were currently doing wasn't very child-like, per se. Natasha smirked as she finished her marking and brought his lips back to hers. But she felt like a child - and the world before her was an unimaginable wonder. They turned - still connected and moving; Natasha now above him. Steve's hands roamed her body with a sense of unspoken curiosity and all-knowingness. She threw her head back when his fingertips came in contact with her breasts and down her chest. All the while she moved above him; watching as he shut his eyes, as he groaned, as his lips smiled and twisted and - _did he just bite his lip? Damn._ Natasha felt a heated sensation rush to the apex of her thighs when she saw that.

A second later she was pressing her body against him and biting that lip herself.

His hands conveniently settled on her waist, grasping hard and securely.

"Do the thing, Rogers," Natasha almost whined (Because Natasha Romanoff doesn't whine - not to others at least) as she draped over him and whispered in his ear softly, "Don't be a tease."

"I wouldn't dare in such a moment," he chuckled, searching for her lips. His hands tightened around her waist and instantly he felt tighter inside her.

"You're always a tease," she slurred, before gasping sharply. Steve had pulled her away from his hips, pulled until he was barely grazing her body and pushed into her all at once - she hardly reacted to rolling her hips as he did. _Thank you super-soldier serum and your enhanced precision._

No sooner was she full of him that he was out of her completely. And in again in an instant. Again and again. Her body bounced at the contact, and yes, maybe they got a little louder but whatever. This was new to both of them; this aspect of their friendship - _their relationship_.

They had catching up to do.

Natasha felt the familiar tightening run it's course through her body; she shivered as they continued to move - it was _athletic_ the way they did it, even though the rubbing against her core was enough to send her into a moaning, shuddering mess.

 _Stubborn_ and athletic.

Stubborn, athletic, and _deprived_.

And maybe a _little_ in love. Maybe a lot.

"Steve," Natasha called out (she really wasn't trying to be loud enough for the whole tower to hear) (maybe). Her peak hit. And, boy, was it a good one. Steve sat up to catch her and her lips - not once breaking rhythm. Kissing him and riding through her orgasm was definitely a challenge. Sure, it was one she didn't mind repeating over and over - _for practice_.

"So beautiful, Tasha. You deserve so much..." Steve whispered into her hair, "...one more."

"What?" she asked, dazed and feeling impossibly light.

"One more. Give me one more," he said, showing no signs of stopping within her. His hands were already busying themselves around her body and his lips had latched on to the sensitive spot between her shoulder and her ear. _Aiming for a hickey, I see._

"Greedy captain."

"Well, it was three weeks," Steve answered, if if the answer was quite obvious - _and really, it was_.

"You make a compelling argument, Rogers," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and exposing more of her neck for his choosing. And choose he did.

The others could probably hear her - she didn't know how soundproof Steve's _entire_ floor was - but they _certainly couldn't blame her_.


	22. Stay Still

" _Christ_ , Natasha, stay still," Steve said, as he bandaged her leg for the fifth time that evening. She huffed out in annoyance and stopped wiggling for a second before she started again.

"Rogers, not so tight. I need to scratch it…" she complained, and made a grab at the bandages. Steve was quicker and pushed her hands away.

" _Still_...stay still, Natasha. You know what that means right?" Steve asked looking at her with pursed lips. All he got as a response was Natasha sticking her tongue out at him.

Their mission had taken a wry turn and Nat ended up taking the brunt of it when her leg got stuck between the debris of the fallen Hydra base. It was now before Steve bruised and cut open.

Then she'd reacted to the balm medication Tony and Bruce had administered on her wounds when they got back, causing her entire body to fill up with mosquito-bite looking bumps.

To top it off, she'd gotten the flu from Maria.

"Okay, promise you won't rip this one up," Steve said, rather desperately.

"Promise it'll stop itching," Natasha countered; her voice congested and rough. Steve gave her an unamused look.

"I'll try to find something for that but you have to leave your leg alone. It'll get infected if you keep scratching like this and it doesn't help if you keep sneezing all over it. Please use your tissues."

"Thanks for the tips, Nurse Rogers," she said. Natasha crossed her arms and presented Steve with a grumpy pout.

"Is this how 4-year-old Tasha acted like?" Steve teased, earning a pillow thrown at his face. He chuckled and got up from her bedside, "I'm going to make you some soup. Hopefully, it'll get you sleepy enough."

"If you're going to be complaining about taking care of me, Captain, then I'll start acting up even more."

"Perish the thought," he said, laughing, as he exited her bedroom and took to the kitchen. Natasha soon heard pots banging against the stove and the unmistakable clink of the toaster being set on the countertop. He opened the fridge doors once or twice before it settled into a soft silence.

"Hurry it up, Rogers, I'm hungry," Natasha yelled out. Her raspy voice cracked and a coughing fit took hold of her until she downed all of the water Steve had set out for her.

"That's what you get," Steve yelled back and she didn't miss the amused tone in his voice. She was silent after that, letting him have a few minutes of rejoicing his comeback. Natasha heard the distinctive sounds of cutting up vegetables, the simmering of broth, and the clattering of plates.

"Where's my food?" she mumbled when Steve came back to her room wiping his hands on his jeans. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. We ran out of magically instant soup just yesterday."

"Remind me to ask Bucky if you've always been a jerk or if it hit during puberty…"

"Okay _feisty-pants_ ," Steve teased, rolling his eyes at her with an expression Natasha could only catalog as once-in-a-lifetime amusement, "You got anything here to soothe the itching?"

"If I did, _bossy-pants_ , then I would have used it already."

"Then I'll go check down at the med wing. I won't be long. Please let me come back to an untouched bandage, yes?"

"Will the soup be incredibly delicious?" Natasha asked, raising a brow in challenge.

"Yes," Steve answered, halfway through her door frame.

"Then I shall behave, Captain," she said before succumbing to a sneezing fit. Steve looked at her with worried eyes and mumbled a 'be right back' before he took off.

Natasha sighed and slumped back into her pillows. She lifted her chin to alleviate the roughness of swallowing and scrunched up her nose to no use when she felt it was too much. Grabbing another tissue, she sneezed. Her leg was itching again, but she knew Steve was serious about it getting infected if she fussed with it longer.

Groaning in discomfort, she turned against her pillows and pulled a blanket over her - one Steve had brought when they'd arrived to the tower. Natasha couldn't sleep though. She couldn't scratch, couldn't move, couldn't swallow comfortably. She was already beyond the point of upset and fuming. Killing Bruce and Tony was on the top of her list for giving her something that was in the "experimental phase". Even though both had already received an earful from Clint, Thor, and Steve; Natasha had seen Tony giggle when he saw her allergic reaction to it.

It helped a little bit when Thor smacked him across the head once she'd asked him to do so. But she was still itching like crazy. Her flu wasn't getting any better and her leg was cut up and bruised...and did she mention itching like hell.

Thank the heavens for Steve - although, _technically_ Natasha could do all this herself it was nice to have someone who cared for her around. She heard her door open and soon enough he was back. The faint sounds in the kitchen filled her ears again as he checked on her soup. Natasha sat upright once more and waited for Steve to enter.

"Finally…" she said, an exaggerated sigh escaping her lips. Steve smirked and sat by her bed's edge.

"Soup should be done in 10 min. In the meantime, have some medicine. You won't fuss and make faces and spit it out, right?" he asked as he filled the small, plastic cup to the brim with dark blue syrup.

"Are you drugging me?"

"Yes," he quipped back, "This is for your throat and the congestion. Drink up. And no water until after I know you've swallowed it all."

Natasha snatched the small cup from his hands and gulped it down as she would a vodka shot. The taste was foul and the gooey syrup clung to her palate and tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her face.

"That is disgusting, Rogers. Worst I've ever tasted…" she said, trying to swallow away the rest of the syrup in her mouth, "This proves you hate me."

"You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this side of you," Steve said, laughing and putting the plastic cup by her nightstand before she crushed it and handing her a glass, "Water, as promised."

She gulped half of it down and shook her head; the disarray of curls loosening from their tight ringlets. Mumbling a couple of curse words, she looked back at Steve who was staring right back. His eyes were soft and a distant smile played on his lips. Instantly, Natasha felt self-conscious.

" _What_?"

"Nothing," he said and took out a light pink bottle, "Now for the itching. This one's not experimental, just good ol' fashion."

"Well, after the awful syrup, I don't think I can trust you, Captain," Natasha said but her arms were already stretched out before him. He chuckled and dabbed a cotton ball with the creamy lotion to place on her.

Instantly, the itching was soothed. She relaxed slightly, her shoulders sagging just enough for Steve to feel a bit less worried. He placed some lotion over her arms and along the length of her legs, being extra careful with the wounds he'd just wrapped. He fussed around her some more, making sure not to miss a spot then he met her gaze and frowned. There were bumps over her eyebrows and along the left side of her face, one right in the middle of her cheek. Several more bumps dotted her neck, pink and large. He reached for her face, cotton ball in hand.

" _Don't_ ," she warned, but he was already dabbing at her forehead, cheeks, and neck. She felt him pull her hair back gently as he covered her itchy bumps softly. It was soothing the way he cared for her and Natasha stole a glance from under her lashed. His face was utterly concentrated - it was _utterly cute_.

"Is that okay?" he asked, already making to close the bottle in his hands. Natasha shook her head and looked at him with childish mischief.

"My back is itchy, Rogers," she said, "Don't do a half-assed job. Help me out."

"Oh, okay…careful with your leg," he said, watching her turn and sit on the lower part of her legs. Her tank top exposed the top part of her back, revealing the once smoothness of her shoulder blades now marred with angry pink bumps. Natasha lowered the straps of her tank and held her hair up. The tight red shirt around her shimmied down, stretched and clinging by the peaks of her chest. She felt Steve hesitate and move slowly to get the lotion on her.

"Don't sneak a peek," she teased as he shifted closer to her. He chuckled softly and began his dabbing process again, careful not to linger on her skin for too long. Steve concentrated on his duty but couldn't help notice the innate beauty that was Natasha Romanoff - his partner and one of his best friends - especially when she leaned her head to one side as he dabbed on the lower back side of her neck. His eyes involuntarily glanced at the curves below him before snapping back to what he was supposed to be doing.

"There we go…" Steve said, pulling her straps back up from her arms, "Better now?"

"Lower back," Natasha fussed, "And my stomach. Hurry Rogers, it itches."

"You're such a child," he said, earning a rare giggle from the spy. He laughed as well and pulled up her shirt to continue. Once done, he turned her around and finished coating her stomach with the lotion. When Steve closed the bottle and turned to see his finished product, he couldn't help but stifle a laugh; hand covering his mouth. Natasha glared at him.

"It's rude to laugh at the sick."

"But it's inevitable when they look like cotton candy."

"I hate you," she mumbled, crossing her arms, "Where's my soup?"

"Coming right up," he answered, setting the bottle down and standing. She fixed her pillows and blanket, making sure it covered her completely once the lotion had dried off. Propping her pillow on her thighs she waited for Steve to return.

Before she opened her mouth to complain again for taking too long (just for the sake of seeing his smirk once more) Steve walked in balancing a tray of steaming food. The scent made Natasha's mouth water and greedily she took it from his hands once he was close enough.

He helped her prop the tray on its wooden legs and before her was a bowl of veggie soup (she noticed there was plenty of carrots swimming in a light golden broth - just the way she liked it), toast with the hint of butter on it, and a Captain America mug steaming with hot, mint tea. She pursed her lips at the mug and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? All your other mugs are ugly," he said, shrugging and handing her a spoon.

"You calling my Black Widow mug ugly, Rogers?"

"Actually, that one's up on my floor now. You left it there and I don't want to bring it back."

"Then this one's mine now," Natasha said, sipping a spoonful of her soup and smiling, "Good job, Captain, your soup making skills are superb."

"I try."

They chuckled softly and settled into a comfortable quiet as Natasha ate and Steve let Thor and Clint know Natasha was doing fine - his phone was now at 46 unread messages. Natasha smiled proudly when he showed her their concern and ordered him not to respond to messages from Tony and Bruce.

Only the slurping sounds Natasha was purposefully making broke the silence; and the occasional laugh that escaped her when Steve tried to hide his annoyance for every slurp. He moved farther away from her when she shifted to stretch out her wounded leg.

"My leg's still itchy," Natasha said, ripping out a piece of her toast.

"That's probably because it's healing. How's your throat?"

"Better, so it my head. I don't feel so congested anymore."

"You still sound like it, though," Steve said, placing a palm on her forehead and careful not to smudge the blotch of lotion on her, "At least it didn't get to a fever. I don't think I could handle a delirious 4-year-old Natasha."

"Don't pretend you're not enjoying this," she countered, "Steve the mother hen."

"I am enjoying this. It's a nice side of you I hadn't had the pleasure of dealing with," he said, his smile reached his twinkling blue eyes, " _But_ I also gave you the extra drowsy medicine. You should be pretty knocked out in a few minutes. Especially with the soup and tea."

"How could you?" Natasha gasped, faking betrayal, and took another sip of her tea, "I trusted you."

"You're complaining left me with no other choice," he teased, stealing a bite of her toast. She still slapped his hand away and grumbled.

"When I fall asleep you'll stay right here. I don't want you to go anywhere," she said, finishing up her soup and not really meeting his eye, "You know...in case I need more soup or Tony comes in here to make fun of me."

" _And_ because I'm your favorite human space heater."

"You're the _only_ human space heater I like," Natasha said, smiling up at him as she finished the last bit of toast and tea, "You'll stay?"

"Will you keep acting like a child?"

"Probably."

"Then yes," Steve said, not escaping Natasha's smirk and _I-knew-you-were-enjoying-it_ stare. He chuckled and stood to remove the tray from her lap. Free from constraints, Natasha brought the blanket up to her arms as she settled back down to nap. Her eyes scanned the doorway until Steve came back in.

" _Come on_ , I'm already getting sleepy," she said, patting the pillow next to hers, "What will you do while I'm asleep?"

"Probably read or sketch if I don't fall asleep myself. You know, I was just taking care of his whiny toddler and she kinda wore me out…"

Natasha pinched his arm as he settled next to her causing Steve to jump and chuckle as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Maybe I'll sketch you sleeping, full of pink spots and drooling," Steve whispered once he rested against the headboard and Natasha had curled against his side, arm flinging out low around his waist.

"You wouldn't dare," she whispered, half asleep already. All she heard was his responding chuckle and the ruffle of paper as it was turned. Natasha tried to furrow her brows in disagreement but she was tired and sleepy.

"Just go to sleep, Tasha. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"You better be, Steve. Or I'll turn into a terrible-twos toddler," Natasha answered, her voice slurring and her eyelids heavy.

"Oh no, anything but that."

Steve jumped again after receiving another pinch in his arm. He soothed her hair back gently and took up his sketching, thankful that Natasha always kept a spare sketchbook and pencils by her nightstands. And of course, he'd already started drawing up the disarray of red hair against him.

Natasha curled up even more - although it wasn't necessary - they were already close enough. Still, she did it without hesitation (she guessed Steve didn't mind it either; quite the contrary). Settling for a long nap, she figured being sick wasn't all that bad because it made Steve Rogers ( _her_ Steve Rogers) act so darn cute.


	23. Games

"I finished my beer already, want another one?" Wanda asked, getting up and walking over to the fridge in Natasha's kitchen. The spy was coming out of her room with a deck of cards in hand.

They had gotten some rare time-off from missions. Although they usually used their time together to talk about important things: missions, fighting techniques, enemies they brought down, and how well they could shoot, some nights they just wanted to be silly.

This night was one of them.

"Yeah, I'm going to set the game," Nat responded, taking a bite out of her pizza slice and stacking the cheaply made cards in front of her. Wanda came back with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, so will you tell me how to play this now?"

"Sit. First rule: careful with the cards…"

"You mean the white paper you obviously took from someone's office...probably Coulson's."

"It was paper before, now they're cards. You see, I even took the time to name the game," Nat said, wiggling her eyebrows to show how proud she was of rhyming. Taking a card, she pointed to the hand-written "SHIELD Battle Royale" scribbled in blue ink.

"Right. And the object of the game?"

"The object of the game is to put down the last card. On the other side of them, you'll find the names of our co-workers - mostly the ones we work with closely. Maria and I started this game ages ago. Little by little we've expanded our cards."

"Hmm," Wanda said, taking a card from the stack and turning to read it, "Okay, so if I have Captain America?"

Nat looked up from her pizza to frown at Wanda; her friend was waving the card before her with a smile. It was almost taunting.

"I haven't shuffled the cards yet," Nat said, snatching the Cap's card without folding or denting it. Still, she smoothed out the corners - the cards had been " _laminated_ " with clear tape to ensure their survival during drunken evenings.

"Okay, okay, but what happens if I have _that_ card or any other card for that matter?"

"We're going to divide the stack in half, you get one, I get one. Think of it like a poker game. But not really. You have three cards in your hand; you can bring down one as a solo fighter or make a combo - like Thor and Loki for an Asgardian combo."

"Okay…"

"But, using Loki will take off 15 points because...well, he did destroy a lot of New York."

"Why is he here then?" Wanda asked, sipping her beer.

"Well, because he's still good looking. Their hot points are on top. You get those added to your attack," Nat explained, "The points on the left are the battle points, to the right are the hot points."

"Hot points?"

"Yes."

"Any special rules?"

"Not really, except, at the bottom of the card, below the picture - some guys are able to beat others even if their points are lower. Like Tony can sometimes overpower Hulk, you know?"

"And did you go sneaking around to take pictures of all of the men on the cards?" Wanda said, laughing when she imagined them.

"Of course not," Nat said, laughing too, "We got them off the SHIELD database. Everyone's got a file there. We wanted to add them to show the hot points were accurate."

"And how much tape was sacrificed in the making of this game?"

"Six and a half rolls. We were drunk and had to re-tape most of them," Nat said, finishing yet another slice, "We wanted to get all the guys in here before more were added...or found."

"You _really_ thought about this…and the game ends when you finish the stack, right?" Wanda asked, already nodding her head as if she fully understood the game.

"Yup," Nat said, shuffling, "Pepper's gonna kill me for playing without her. But she always ends up winning with the Fury-Coulson combo. Next to nothing hot points but tons of battle points for Fury. Add Coulson and you get a legitimate SHIELD Agents combo."

Wanda laughed and settled comfortably by the coffee table to begin playing. Natasha had skillfully shuffled the cards and started dividing them between the two.

"Okay, take three of your cards," Nat said, looking at her own. Keeping her poker face steady, she figured starting off with Thor and Sam was good - she also had Ward (Hydra yes, _but_ Skye added him on a drunken night and he hadn't been removed since. He took away 20 points).

She peaked over her cards to look at Wanda. The brunette's poker face didn't need work. Holding the cards close, she didn't so much as raise an eyebrow.

"Who goes first?" Wanda asked.

"Pick the card you want to start with. We both lay it down. Whoever has the highest points gets to place the card on top. The other person has to do one better," Natasha asked, grabbing her Ward card, "Make sure to always have three cards on hand."

"And what if I don't have a card with higher points?"

"The card gets sidelined and if you have more than your opponent you lose."

"Sounds good. Except, I'd like to make this game a little more competitive," Wanda said, catching Natasha's attention like she expected, "Winner gets to have bragging rights, obviously. But the loser will have to answer three questions - no boundaries, no refusal, only truth...and complete a dare. You in?"

"All in," Natasha said, "I've been curious about something lately and want to find out."

"You're on, Black Widow."

"At the count of three, Scarlet Witch."

Both deadly women brought down their cards, showing Ex-Agent Ward and Col. Rhodey, or to them: War Machine.

"Ward has more hot points but villain points take a toll; overall, War Machine gets the win," Nat said, grimacing as Wanda took a swig of her beer and pumped her free fist in the air.

"Thank you, Rhodey," Wanda said, "Hit me with your best shot, Nat."

"Okay, I give you a Sam Wilson - enough hot points and battle points to make it a challenge."

"Yes, but I answer you with a Scott Lang.," Wanda said, mimicking Nat's actions and filling up her deck, "Didn't Ant-Man kick Falcon's ass one time?"

"Falcon let him," Nat answered quickly, looking at her cards. She now possessed Clint, Coulson, and remained with her powerful Thor card.

"Stuck already?"

"Not a chance. I give you Clint Barton, master assassin and not bad on the eyes," Nat said, as they both laughed.

They both reached for the unused stack; Nat picked up a card - it was a Tony Stark card. She tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"Very well. I give you one Peter Parker - young but more battle points than our favorite archer," Wanda said, placing the card over their stack and grabbing one more, "Stuck now?"

"Nope," she said, throwing down Coulson, "He immobilized Tony once and watched Supernanny while doing so. It was awesome."

"Interesting prospect but I give you Peter Quill and Drax combo. I heard they saved the universe."

"You're lucky Quill's got hot points and Drax has battle points, plus the combo - you might just be kicking my ass at my own game, Maximoff," Nat said, smiling when she picked up her missing card from the unused deck and was greeted with Captain America. Her face broke into the tiniest of smiles but morphed back quickly when she looked up at Wanda.

"Why is it that I hear you being nice, but I know you're going to give me hell," Wanda laughed, replacing her two cards and biting her pizza.

"Because I am. I give you a Thor," she said, smiling, "Hot points and battle points galore!"

"But I raise you one Vision," Wanda said, proud of her synthetic best friend, " _Special Rule: He can also carry the hammer and potentially beat Thor_. Nice."

"Nice indeed. But I give you a very obnoxious Tony Stark. Difficult to beat...and ignore."

Wanda grabbed her missing card and laughed as she put it down almost instantly.

"Weird to see my brother's hot points, but I give you one Pietro Maximoff," she said, "I'm surprised he can actually beat Stark…no, wait...I remember last week's training."

They laughed as Natasha grabbed her last card; it was Loki - and while he was a villain, none of the women who had played could resist giving him far more battle and hot points versus his villain points.

"Loki of Asgard; troubled brother and fallen prince," Nat said, smiling, "Tough to beat."

"Unless you're Hulk," Wanda said, biting her pizza and putting down her Hulk card, "I've seen the footage of the tower smack-down."

"Very powerful card indeed," Nat said, finishing off her beer, "But I've got the Fury card. A gagillion battle points."

"Nice attempt to win, Romanoff," Wanda said, eyes sparkling and a wide smile on her lips, "But...I give you one very hot, very powerful Bucky Barnes."

"Look at that, just the man I wanted you to talk about," Nat said, winking her eye at her friend as Wanda blushed and distracted herself with a pizza slice, "And I give you one Captain America, a.k.a. Steve Rogers. The most powerful card in the game."

"He's the most powerful card?" Wanda asked laughing as she raising her eyebrows at Natasha and choked on her pizza, " _Can you be more obvious?_ "

"What are you talking about?"

"You've got the hots for Rogers. Spill."

"But I win, so you'll be doing most of the talking," Nat said, blushing furiously and hiding it behind a veiled attempt at changing the subject. Wanda however, wasn't buying it.

"Romanoff, you know I can read, right?" she said, taking the Captain card and pointing to the small print at the bottom of the card, very obviously in Maria's handwriting, " _Special rule: Captain America does not beat Bucky card because besties._ "

"That was an unauthorized rule Maria added without my consent therefore not valid."

"Because you want Steve to be the most powerful card or because it means you lose?" Wanda teased causing Nat to throw her a cushion. They laughed and shook their heads.

"I'm not going to acknowledge your question, either," Nat said.

" _Fine_ , we'll compromise. One of us gets the dare and the other one gets the questions. Deal?"

"...deal."

"Since you want to ask, I get the questions," Wanda said, smiling because things were definitely going her way.

"Okay. What's with you and Bucky? Tell me straight because I'll know if you're lying Maximoff. I saw you two training all week long at the facility."

"If you must know," Wanda said, not hiding her smile or her blush, "We've been seeing each other for quite some time now. We helped each other get over being captured by Hydra and well...one thing led to another. Now, here we are...and I'm kinda crazy for him."

"How long?" Nat asked.

"After Steve's birthday party. I noticed he was shying away from the festivities and we started talking. After that, we started training together; helping each other with memories of losing our loved ones - he was with me when SHIELD brought my brother back. And then one day…" Wanda said, blushing and meeting Nat's eyes, "Things changed."

"I knew it! Who else knows?"

"Only Steve knows. Bucky told him not long ago when they were talking about moving on with their lives after all the trauma they've gone through."

"Oh, Steve talked about moving on...moving on from what? What did he mean?"

"I guess it's my turn..." Wanda said, looking over at her friend, "Nat."

"I'm only interested in him moving on as his friend and most trusted partner," she said, picking on the cheese in her pizza, and before Wanda could even form a question.

"I didn't ask. You get the dare, remember?" Wanda said, looking over at her friend who was busy running her thumb absentmindedly across the Captain America card, "However, I want to ask you a question, too, but you don't have to answer it."

"Ask" she said, her voice a cautious whisper.

"How much longer will you stall, Natasha? Steve is here right now, but you know - _you know_ \- he won't acknowledge his feelings for you because he thinks you're still hurting. He's giving you space. If you don't make this move now, Romanoff…" Wanda sighed, "I just don't want you to regret it."

"Wanda, I don't want to ruin things. Clint and Steve have become my family. They've been there for me, each in their own way. I'd like to keep them safe and in my life, but if I change things with Steve…"

"Nat, c'mon, remember last week when he went out with Sharon?"

"No."

"Like hell you don't," Wanda said, laughing softly, "You ate a gallon of vanilla ice cream and took out all of the training dummies in the shooting range. It only got better when you found out they only went to visit Peggy. You were so red, you matched your hair."

"You're just encouraging me because you're a sap for double dates."

"Maybe. But maybe it's because I want to see my friends happy...and you guys thinking you're being clever about hiding your feelings is getting old. And really obvious."

"How could someone like him... _for Christ's sake_ , he's Captain America, WWll legend and America's Golden Boy. He's the definition of good and honest and he's inspiring and commanding and unwavering. All of that goodness doesn't mix with all of my darkness."

"But that's where you've got it wrong, Nat. You know it too. To him, you're just Natasha Romanoff...and he's just Steve Rogers to you."

"I have to think about it, Wanda. I know he feels something for me. I'm a spy, I know these things. I just don't want to admit it because….then I…I..."

"You'll realize how much you love him and go into this crazy delusion about you not being good enough for him...like you just did."

"I didn't say anything about loving him."

"You may be a spy but I am literally a magnet for emotions and urges, my powers let me feel what other's feel; I don't just manipulate energy, Nat," Wanda said, "You may not have to say it, but I know how you feel."

"I still won't do anything about it."

"Right. About that. You owe me a dare," she said, making Nat's eyes narrow in defeat, "I dare you to follow Steve."

"Um, what...follow Steve where?"

"He's leaving to Morocco in four hours. Are you going to do something about it?"

"What do you mean he's leaving? Why? When did he decide this? How long?"

"Leaving as in gone. Why? Not sure. When, today. How long, maybe a month, maybe more. Bucky told me when I got here. He's taking an extra-long vacation," Wanda said, eyes serious, "C'mon, this is your chance."

Nat groaned; however, she stood up, ignoring Wanda's cheerful gasp and grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter. It was three rings later when the call was answered. Wanda could only hear the deep muffled sound of what she assumed was Steve when she scooted closer to eavesdrop.

"Rogers, what's this about you boarding a plane off to who-knows-where?" Nat said. Wanda covered her giggle when Natasha placed a hand on her hip and shook her head.

"I'm your partner, _Steven Grant Rogers_ , I should know these things first," she said, and Wanda noticed the redhead started tapping her foot, "No, I am _not_ jealous because you're the favorite. Coulson let's me have vacations, too. I just decide not to take them."

Nat rolled her eyes at whatever Steve said; Wanda was enjoying this too much.

"Don't give me the Captain America innocence charm, Rogers...or the life-changing speeches. It doesn't work…..why didn't you tell me you were leaving?...Yes, I want a serious answer…."

There was a long pause, and while Wanda was anxious to know what Steve was saying, she could only hear the murmur of his voice and see Natasha's eyes widened ever-so-slightly. Her mouth was open, as if caught by surprise. Her free hand fell to her side, and a deep rosy pink hue filled her neck and creeped up to her ears. Wanda froze with baited breath.

"But I don't want you to get lost like this...not from me," Nat whispered, " _Steve_ …"

More silence...this one shorter but Natasha's stance stayed the same.

"When and where are you leaving from?"

Wanda looked up as Natasha nodded, hung up and dashed to her room as if on mission. Her skilled hands struck out with precision to grab things off her dresser and closet.

"Going somewhere?"

"Making sure Steve doesn't get himself in trouble," Nat said, rummaging through her gun stash. She threw in the necessities, zipped her bag and draped it over her shoulder.

"You know you can just tell me the real reason and I won't judge you. We may not have been through the same pain, but I can understand your caution, your walls. I know why you're trying to stay away from him and _why you can't_. Besides, I just saw you react like someone dropped a nuke all over your hopes and dreams...so, in other words….just admit it!"

"Enough with the sermons, Maximoff. You'll never make me say it out loud," Nat said, however, there was a hint of a smirk in her lips as she opened the door and looked back at her friend with mischievous eyes, "Nor will you get me to share the details of what will most likely happen while we're there."


	24. Puppies and Kittens

Steve was reading - catching up on years of literature, so to speak. He'd already gone through the books Banner, Clint and Sam had recommended. Now, he was knee deep in the ones Natasha had shoved under his nose the moment she'd seen the list of books from the others.

He hadn't accepted any from Stark - he wasn't going to tackle astrophysics and modern engineering just yet.

That's how he could be found when spare time was granted to him, away from the Avenger's Facility. He'd renovated his apartment after the Hydra fiasco and amped up the security ( _that_ he did accept from Stark). In the comfort of his worn sofa, Steve opened to the first pages of _White Noise._ He glanced over the cover, taking in the array of colors before opening it. This was a piece Natasha had put at the top of the list.

After reading the first two words, Steve heard the distinct sound of someone trying to break in through the window of his room.

There would only be one person stubborn enough not to use the front door.

Only one person who enjoyed disabling Stark Security for fun.

Only one who knew of this place.

Natasha Romanoff.

He continued reading, knowing she'd walk in like she owned the place and head straight to his fridge. She'd ask if Coulson was still preparing his meals in exchange for another autographed trading card (Steve was sure he'd already signed them all).

Or she'd walk straight into the guest room (Nat's room) Steve had set up for visitors. After grueling missions, she'd crash at his place. Soon after, she'd just drop by without reason or excuse (through the window) and mutter a goodnight before disappearing behind her door.

Steve looked up from the pages, curious when Nat didn't make another sound. Tensing, he sat up and padded silently along the corridor to verify if _it really was her_ \- can't blame a guy for being cautious, right?

He peeked in and smirked.

The window of his room was almost closed and resting against it were a set of heeled, black boots crossed at the ankles. They continued down to shapely legs that disappeared from Steve's view once the edge of his bed blocked the rest of his partner. Stepping inside, he got a better look.

Natasha was indeed there - resting as if it were a summer day - lying on the carpeted floor, hands tucked delicately behind her head using his shield as a propped pillow (no softness included). Her legs were the focal point of the masterpiece, they extended up to rest against the window sill, covered by skin-tight denim. If he didn't know any better, he'd think she stumbled in by the looks of her foot still caught in the window frame.

"Natasha?" Steve addressed, breaking the comfortable silence. Her eyes focused on him once he spoke, ripped away from whatever was of utter interest in the ceiling.

"Steve," she answered, "You have such a clean ceiling. Not a cobweb in sight...clean corners too…"

"Um...thank you," he said, taking in the brightness of her eyes. The vibrant green was emerald tonight, almost glistening and daring. It was only enhanced, of course, by the deep red halo of wild hair that surrounded her and tangled over and under her crossed forearms.

Steve tilted his head slightly, curious yet knowing full well he could expect anything from Natasha. She looked so relaxed, her shoulders soft and her legs looking languid - he could easily picture her resting this way in a hammock at the nearest Romanoff-approved beach.

"You look like a puppy when you tilt your head like that," she said, pulling her legs back (yanking her ankle out of the frame gracefully) and down to the floor to sit up, "Puppy Steve, sit with me."

Without hesitation, she pulled on his hand and brought him down to her eye level. Steve chuckled and adjusted his position before responding.

"I _don't_ look like a puppy." (Smart comeback - yes, Steve was quick-witted...but not always)

"That's exactly what Puppy Steve would say," Natasha answered, her face before Steve, flushed pink and glowing. There was a sharp tangy scent to her - she smelled _bubbly_. Steve's face went from curious to annoyed suburban father in 2 seconds flat.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Nope," Natasha said, biting her lower lip to prevent a laugh from spilling out - the corners of her mouth, however, tilted up, "Yes."

"Oh man, and who did you try to get drunk with this time...I ask so I can call an ambulance - the poor soul probably has alcohol poisoning."

"It was Sam this time," she laughed.

"And what's the verdict?"

"We've got Vision as the lightest lightweight, followed by Rhodes, Maximoff gets decent at holding her drinks, Wilson is good...you're better...I'm the best."

"You still think you can drink me under the bus?"

"Of course," Nat said, extending her hand to pat Steve's messy hair (he hadn't combed it after his shower, but in his defense he didn't think there'd be company). She shifted, laying down again, resting her head on his lap and reached up to play with the collar of his t-shirt.

"And he's passed out in the safety of his apartment, I assume?"

"Yes Puppy Steve. I did not leave our friend out in the cold," Nat said, tugging and flicking the rounded collar around his neck.

"What are you doing to my shirt?"

"Nothing," she said lightheartedly with an almost sing-song tone to her voice.

It was such a carefree answer - Steve was slightly confused and completely comfortable. It was a strange sensation. And yet, here was the deadliest spy he knew and worked with - her head resting on his lap, hands playful, laughing lightly, drunk, and calling him a puppy.

"What are you thinking?" she asked, taking him out of his reverie. Steve looked down at her smiling. All Nat did was tug at his collar even more, "Tell me, Rogers."

Her nails grazed his neck as she badgered him for answers.

"If I'm a puppy...which I'm not," Steve said, adding the last bit when Natasha grinned widely, "Then you are most definitely a kitten. I've got the scratches on my neck to prove it now."

"I'm not a kitten," Natasha answered back, sitting up from his lap and crawling closer to him, "But you're still a puppy."

" _Look at you_ , intimidating me just like a kitten would, doing whatever you please and scratching when you want," Steve teased, pointing to his neck, "Nat. You are most definitely a kitten."

She stared at him, eyebrows up and closer together as she furrowed them in contemplation. Nat then crawled just a little closer. Steve scooted just a little further back.

"You like kittens?" Nat asked, her voice laced with flirtation.

"Wh-...what?" he stuttered, scooting back again and still Natasha seemed as close as ever.

"If you like kittens...then you like me," she reasoned, slowly and softly.

"You know I like you," Steve answered, but the blush that was bubbling deep down within his stomach, threatening to show along his face, knew there was much more to that answer. Again, he scooted further back when once again he caught the scent of Natasha's bubbly sweet breath.

"I like puppies...I _want_ a puppy."

Steve tried to mask his widening eyes with a very noticeable gulp down his throat. Natasha smirked and it was almost enough to make him gulp again. By now, Steve had scooted far back enough to be pressing his back against the wall.

"And I have one in mind already."

"Oh...um...," Steve said, finally regaining the ability to talk and think straight. _You can do it, Rogers. Say something coherent._ "That's good. When are you going to get him?"

"Soon...very soon..." Nat said, finally giving him a break as she scooted just a bit closer until their knees touched. Gracefully, she sat on her legs, leaning forward slightly on her hands. Steve cleared his throat almost too roughly.

"I've been thinking about it, too. A dog would be great to have around - join me for my morning runs...and I've never had a pet before."

"You should get a cat."

"I don't think cats like me very much," Steve said, "Agent Hill has a cat. It doesn't like me."

"You said I was a cat and I like you."

"I said you were a kitten."

"Well, then why don't you want a kitten?"

Steve flushed as Nat leaned forward even more and presented him with a slight pout - almost invisible but he noticed. Was she playing with him?

Of course she was. It was Natasha's favorite pastime.

"I never said I didn't want a kitten. Besides, we were talking about you getting a puppy."

" _Wanting_ a puppy," she corrected, "Sam agreed you were a puppy."

Steve groaned.

"He's the one that made me realize I wanted a puppy."

Steve sighed - rubbing his hand on his face.

"Don't do that, Puppy Steve, you'll get all red."

"Nat," Steve complained, "I'm not a puppy."

"Yes, you are. You're my Puppy Steve," she said, finally giving him a few more clues into their game - one he'd been pulled into blindly. Steve opened his mouth to answer, but nothing really came to mind. He was a bit more confused which was what Natasha wanted (he was sure of it).

"Steve," she said, looking at him, "Puppies and kittens don't get along very well, do they?"

He looked at her then - the soft shoulders hidden underneath the navy blouse that hugged her every curve, the mesmerizing curls around her face, the apple of her cheekbone and the dip of her eyes, the green in them he so often dreamed about without wanting to admit why.

Steve sighed - catching on to her roundaboutness - and reached for her hand as casually as he could (but he was sure she heard the drumming in his chest).

"Well...you're a different type of kitten…and I'm..." Steve said hesitating when he noticed the way Natasha's lips curved to form the tiniest of smiles. He sighed once again, and admitted, "I'm a different type of puppy…we get along very well."

By the time he finished talking, Steve was sure Natasha was going to stop the game and stand to get a bite to eat - she always did that. Rile him up, get him confused with her actions, then play it cool as she walked away stoically.

But Nat didn't get up. She just smiled. The type of smile she always had when she'd successfully completed a mission with him. When they were out for dinner and he'd end up liking her recommendation. When she said something cryptically funny in a room full of friends and only he'd chuckle.

"Steve," Nat said, crawling closer to him again until the weight of her delicate hands pressed against his legs, "I want to get along with you."

"We do get along."

"But _more_."

"More…" Steve repeated, more as a whisper to himself than as a question to the woman before him. She made up most of his world and even though he'd love to admit it - Steve wouldn't tell her now. No, he wasn't scared. But he knew Natasha Romanoff. Brave, intelligent, and guarded.

She was open to him now - but she had been drinking and so he'd wait for her to push through her guards another way.

"More," he said, again, "That's can mean a great deal of things, Nat."

"Mm-hmm."

"And maybe…" he said, cautiously, "We can sleep on it and decide...decide once you're less... _bubbly,_ whether you're ready for a puppy…."

"And you're ready for a kitten? Even if they scratch?"

He chuckled, playing with her hands. Steve nodded making her smile wider. Eyes locked, their lips curved into a wistful smile simultaneously.

"You should sleep, Nat - I expect Sam will come over in the morning with complaints, a hangover, and breakfast expectations."

She laughed, softly and with relaxation - her eyes opened and closed slowly.

"Fine. I know your answer anyways. Let me go change out of these clothes then," Nat whispered, a secret hidden in her gaze once more. Steve nodded, helping her up.

She was out of his room as quietly as usual, leaving Steve to figure out just what the hell went on in his very floor just minutes ago. Shaking his head and running his hand along his face once more, he walked over to his forgotten book in the living room.

Soon, the light were off. The apartment was silent. And Steve was on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling and wondering how someone as enigmatic and beautifully strong as Natasha Romanoff could exist.

It really wasn't a question as it was gratitude.

Gratitude to be part of Natasha's life.

And deal with her riddles and her puzzling looks and her hypnotic charm.

Turning over, Steve brought the covers closer and closed his eyes knowing well sleep would come easily that night. As it always did when she was in the other room. Tomorrow would be the challenge; and while he wasn't sure she'd remember their entire conversations or just the gist of it, he knew they'd continue to flirt around the idea of _more_.

Because if there was one unbearably consistent part of Natasha, it was her ability to make him fluster and trip over his own feelings.

* * *

It was around 5 in the morning when Steve felt a sudden chill as the covers were torn from him followed by soft warmth pressed against his back.

That same warmth curled her arms around his waist - her soft hair and cool forehead tickling between his shoulder blades. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips, hidden against his pillow. Instead, he placed his hand over hers and cradled their fingers together.

They stayed that way for a minute or two - silent and unmoving.

"I still want a puppy," Nat said, against his back. A chuckle ran through his chest, half sleepy half wide awake.

Her small hands pulled at him - bringing his waist to her until he was flat on his back. Nat wound her arm around him further, slowly making her way over him until their faces were inches apart.

"You're mine, Steve Rogers."

He felt her fingers graze the side of his chest, her body press against his - and Steve wasn't going to lie - it felt damn good.

"Come here," he whispered, crushing her lips to his. Crushing his arms around hers. Crushing her to him.

And yes, _more_ meant so much - and he was going to make sure they explored each meaning together.


	25. Watch Your Back

They looked out the window - desperate for answers, _for solutions_ to this nightmare. Natasha crossed her arms, suddenly uncomfortable and restrained in her black jacket.

"They're coming for you," Tony said, his warning tone somewhat arrogant. The words traveled down her spine like ice as she resisted the urge to attack. Grinding her teeth to keep composure, Nat turned.

"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back."

Without another word, and with Tony looking back at her as he held on to the metal railings with one hand, Natasha practically stomped out of his sight; the curls of her hair whipping back with grace. She jogged as far away from Stark as she could, arriving at a dead end hallway sporting tall glass windows.

She placed her hands against it - the feeling of cold air just outside brought her closer until her forehead pressed against the glass as well.

"Where are you…" she whispered, closing her eyes slowly, "Where?"

She didn't want to regret her decision - siding with Stark on this registration initiative was the right thing to do. _It had to be_ \- otherwise, people would fear them, heroes would take matters into their own hands and that wasn't always the best thing to do. Tony was the prime example of heroes not always making the right decisions to help humanity and Natasha believed Ultron was the guilt force driving Stark's plan.

Steve didn't see it that way because he always believed they were the best capable hands to fix the problems.

Of course, if everyone was as honest, selfless, and brave as Steve Rogers, she would believe that as well.

But she was the first example of why they needed regulation.

 _However._

The two most important people in her life. Clint Barton. Steve Rogers. They thought otherwise. They believed in the team - believed in each other and themselves. Believed in her.

And yet, she was here. At the Stark Tower with those around her who believed registration would bring things to complete order. Vision comprehended order; it was in his nature. Rhodes lived most of his life in order - it was his life, his status. Stark and T'challa were leaders. They created order. They had the means to maintain it and the air of righteousness to do so. The web-slinger. Parker. He was young and had lost plenty. It was logical to side with them.

Then there was her. So riddled with right and wrong. With wanting to clear her ledger. Her mind knew it was logical. It had to be right.

But still...

There were people on Steve's side who'd lost so much. Last time she'd checked up on them, Natasha had seen those who sided with him. Nothing to gain and everything to lose.

Wanda Maximoff - lost her parents when terrorists attacked her land with Stark Industry weapons; suffered for days staring at the missile before her and Pietro to detonate, lost her brother fighting Ultron. Lost her life when a greater part of Sokovia burst into pieces. Wanda finally found a family with them - with Steve and Wilson...and her. She had no obligations yet she wanted them.

Scott Lang - risked his entire family - his daughter - to do the right thing when a stranger told him to save the world from a megalomaniac obsessed with the coveted Pym Particle. He had no responsibilities towards Hank Pym, no responsibility towards the world. From what she read in his SHIELD interrogation, he'd got subatomic, risked his life. For others. He was doing it again.

Clint Barton - risking his family: Laura, Cooper, Lilia, Nathaniel. He risked never seeing them again, fighting so that people in the trouble he once was in wouldn't be. He'd already given years to SHIELD; the same organization infested with Hydra. He hadn't lost hope. He'd almost died saving civilians in Sokovia; so much to lose and still, he'd chosen to help others because he could.

Sam Wilson - risking his life even though he'd already paid his dues serving his country while in active duty and afterwards as he helped veterans find their senses again, he'd suffered the loss of his friend, endangered his life in D.C. to clear an organization he was not a part of - he wasn't helping because there was a pay involved, because there was glory involved. He believed.

James Barnes - if someone understood what Barnes went through, it was Natasha Romanoff. Being washed for seventy years, he was one of two who'd lost the most in his lifetime. He'd lost the ability to chose and all this nightmare was his fault - because those with power like General Ross wanted to place blame. Barnes didn't have to risk his life yet again - _expose himself_ \- to fight next to Rogers. To fight for himself. And here he was risking being turned into a weapon again.

Steve Rogers - the man of the hour. He'd been fighting all his life. Fought against his illnesses, fought against the machine that tore him to pieces to make him a weapon, fought against Hydra in WWII, fought against Red Skull to save the U.S. from nuclear weapon disasters, fought against the Chitauri, fought against Hydra and SHIELD in D.C., fought against Ultron, fought against time when he suffered the loss of Peggy Carter, fought against the loss of everyone he knew - _everything he knew_ \- and now he was fighting against half his team. Fighting _her_.

Natasha's stomach did a somersault.

They all had everything to lose and by the guilt and fear in Tony's eyes - the billionaire would stop at nothing to make sure the world was safe.

She remembered their last conversation, as painful as it was; Natasha was warning Steve because she didn't want to see him hurt - not again.

 _You can't punch your way out of this one._

The only reason why she'd said that was because Nat knew damn well he could and he would if it was necessary.

That painfully-righteous ass would do anything to protect Barnes, and even more so now that he had other lives under his command. He'd give his life to protect Wilson, Maximoff, Lang, and Barton. And that's what hurt the most.

Without another word or thought, she pulled away from the window; mind set and feet taking her in the direction her heart told her to be at. She needed to contact Wanda first and figure out where they were. Barton wouldn't have traces on him - he was too good. Wilson wouldn't trust her with their locations. Steve and Barnes were ghosts.

Wanda was her best option.

Rushing past the entrance and into the expanse of the hangar, Natasha ran past it all to uncover what she was looking for - the object that brought her to this very place every damn evening like a lost child.

Pulling the gray covers off, she mounted Steve's motorcycle and turned it on - quickly and with precise movements before Rhodes or Vision came to attention. Speeding off, she knew where to go to send the message. All she had to do was get out of Stark's satellite range.

By the time she did, it was dusk. Entering an old SHIELD warehouse, she parked the motorcycle and reached for her phone. Cracking it open, she rearranged the tech, hacked the Stark service chip, and rebooted the encryption systems. Bringing the phone closer to her, she searched for Wanda's signal - something that would trace back to her. An hour later, she found it. Without hesitating a moment longer, Natasha put the line through.

"Romanoff?" Wanda whispered, answering the call in alarm and tension.

"Where is he?"

"Don't put me in this situation."

"I'm his partner."

"You _were_. When Stark started this war and you sided with him, partnerships were over."

"Wanda, please, I need to know...I need to know he's safe...please," Nat continued. Wanda sighed heavily; and of course it was taking a toll on her - they'd been close, the two of them fighting against the wave of testosterone around them - that seemed like ages ago.

"Nat, I can't risk it."

"I won't hurt him."

"You already are."

The words hurt - even though their truth resonated as an echo she'd heard since she left him to step foot in Stark Tower. Hearing them aloud brought bitterness up her throat.

"Let me fix it," she said, stressing each word. There was silence on the other end for far too long to a point Natasha thought the line had been cut. Then Wanda groaned, nervous and defeated.

"Brooklyn. Hurry before he disappears again. You know where to look."

"Thank you."

"If anything happens, Natasha, if Stark is with you...I'll make sure you regret _ever_ being involved."

"I've got to go."

Ending the conversation, Natasha jumped on the motorcycle once more, speeding towards the city. She knew him and where he'd be - the place where he it started for him. All she had to do now was make sure she wasn't caught.

What she was going to say to him or what she would explain was beyond her - there hadn't been time for that. All Natasha wanted at the moment was to see him safe. See his smart-ass smirk and the glint in his too-blue eyes when the mission was complete; when they completed it together.

Swerving down the alley roads, Natasha parked the bike behind the remodeled building. While SHIELD had abandoned the laboratory, it had taken extra measures to ensure the existence of it was well hidden. The shops that took residence in the floor above were cleared by the organization and staffed by undercover agents. The only ones ever to be allowed underground had been Fury, Coulson, Hill, and Rogers.

It had been empty ever since SHIELD went down - sign up that read "Remodeling". The back door codes however were different. One opened the door to the outlet store - the other code opened to an elevator ready to take you downstairs. And she was about to break in.

Looking down the alleyway, turned off the bike and walked with it until she was close enough. Parking it against the wall gently, she approached the locked backdoor and played with the security system until the anticipated click and whirl of the lock opened the door. Looking around, she saw no one. All Natasha had to do now was find a way downstairs - she didn't have luck with the elevator.

It was dark and musky, but she was a woman on a mission, pressing her hands on anything suspicious, tapping against walls and furniture, tracing along the edges and corners. It wasn't until she found a button at the bottom surface of a corner desk that she felt her heart leap. The floorboard behind the desk sank and slid to the side, giving her access to narrow, metal staircases. Natasha rushed down, her eyes scanning the entire room; the strange machines, the railings, the buttons and odd lights, the glass viewing room above her, and at the center a capsule, closed and gleaming.

To her left, he appeared from the shadows. Natasha turned to him fully and let out a breath she didn't know was stuck in her lungs for weeks. In full uniform, except his mask, Steve looked at her in awe and hesitation. His lip was bruised and there was a long gash along the side of his forehead. His right eye was slightly reddened, surrounded by yet another bruise. Natasha took all of it in slowly, each injury hurting her in unique ways.

Their eyes still locked, and mouths slightly parted, Steve didn't move and Natasha walked over to him slowly. His warmth was comforting; her shoulders relaxed and her eyelashes suddenly felt moist.

It happened in an instant. She reached to touch his chest, cautious and bracing herself in case he stepped back - in case he rejected her. Instead, he pulled her elbow closer until she came crashing into the welcoming expanse of his chest, strong arms around her immediately.

"I've missed you so much," Natasha heard herself say in a voice that was very much hers and so uncharacteristically young, afraid, and pained. She clung to him; hands grasping at his back. Steve's voice broke, holding back a choked sigh of relief.

"So have I, Nat."

"Steve," Natasha said, voice breaking as her lips formed the name she desperately wanted to whisper between the two of them.

"Don't Nat. Don't tell me to stop fighting Tony. I can't let this happen when I know the power he'll have will be abused."

"I know you'll keep fighting. I just want you to stay alive. Awake and alive, if possible," she said, looking at to him again, a ghost smirk in her lips, "I need you alive after all of this."

"I don't know what will happen. It's my responsibility to keep Bucky safe - to keep all of them safe."

"Well, I'm giving you another objective, Captain. Stay alive. It's your responsibility to me."

"Nat…"

"No, you listen, you selfless jerk," she said, backing away from his embrace and pointing her sharp finger in his chest, "You fight all you want, Rogers. Stark is furious and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. And I know you will too. And hell, punch your way out of anything you want. And I don't care...broken, bruised, beaten, I don't care as long as you make it back alive."

Steve pressed his lips together tightly, his eyes torn and weary. She knew he was fighting hard to not make a promise to her. And Natasha knew what she was asking him was out of both of their controls. Steve would never stop fighting and that included fighting for himself, for her. But if he couldn't - her mind rejected the thought but she pressed on - if he couldn't, he'd be breaking his promise and that was something Steve Rogers never did.

But Natasha Romanoff was nothing if she wasn't persistent. His promise was her guarantee.

"Promise it, Rogers," she demanded, hands clenched at her sides, her stance defensive and her chest heaving in short, fast breaths, "Promise me."

"I can't Natasha. If I die-"

"You won't die!"

"But if I do, it'll be because I died fighting for something I believed in. For something I never gave up on."

"I don't give a shit about everything going on around us if that means you'll give up fighting to stay alive," she yelled, frustrated.

"I never said I'd stop fighting!"

"Then promise it, Rogers. Damn it, promise me you'll come back alive," Nat said, her voice giving into the tremble taking hold of her throat, "Steve, I love you. Please."

The world caved in on her as soon as the words left her mouth. Her chest felt heavy and her lungs ran out of air too quickly. Before her, Steve looked just about torn with her confession - eyes watery and stance broken.

"You know I've always loved you," he said, voice unrecognizable, "And that's why I can't promise it, Nat. If I don't come back alive, I don't want to end it with a broken promise."

"It can't end like that," she asked closing the space between them. Her hands found themselves running through his hair, bringing his face closer to her. Steve didn't falter; his arms wound around her waist to end the offending space between them for good. Their lips sealed on each other, addictive, urgent, and knowing. He deepened the kiss, bringing her higher so that her legs hitched around his hips.

The kiss was passion itself fueled by desperation and unleashed by anger. Never before had Natasha felt this vulnerable but she welcomed it, as Steve pressed her against a cement wall - teeth grazing her swollen lips. As expected of their stubbornness, their tongues clashed and danced together. Her hand molded against the back of his neck - where it belonged - she kept Steve close to her.

"I have to go, Nat…" Steve whispered, cradling his head in the crook of her neck as they settled their breathing, "And so do you."

"You're a ghost."

"As are you," he said, placing a small yet heated kiss behind her ear, "I don't want Stark questioning your whereabouts."

"He already doubts me," she said, feeling Steve tense against her, "But I'm safe. He doesn't want more confrontation."

"Good," he said, still keeping her in his hold as he lowered his voice to a barely there whisper against her neck, "Because I still can't let you go."

"I can't let you go either. Besides, you still haven't asked me to stay alive," she asked, clinging to him like before. He chuckled in a tired whisper as he brought his forehead to rest against hers.

"Do you really think I don't do everything in my power to protect you...even if you're in this against me?"

"I'll never be against you."

"And I'll always come back to you."


	26. My Best Friend's Romance

**Written for _percemetis and natcap_ as a request. Thank you for suggesting this. I had so much fun writing it.**

* * *

Bucky really didn't know how one thing led to the other - and really, to be stuck in the vents over the training room of the Avenger's Facility wasn't the best way to spend his evening - even if it was stuck next to Wanda - and he meant _stuck close_ as in the side of _her body pressed against his_ in the vent she had been adamant to fit into. It was no use grumbling about it too - Wanda had already teased him about being an old man.

He couldn't help thinking it: this was all Steve's fault, still such an innocent little punk. Romanoff too - both of them. He grumbled and Wanda sent his a side look and a smirk.

"Don't even say it," Bucky said, "We're stuck because of you."

"I believe the vents were your idea," she said, trying unsuccessfully to stretch her arms out from under her. Her legs brushed against his, the curve of her hip to his.

He grumbled again.

And to think it had all started with a cliche earlier that day - and a terrible one at that...

* * *

"We need to talk," Wanda said, coming into the apartment like she owned the place. And, to be clear - she didn't, neither her nor Natasha, but that didn't quite stop them.

"Funny," Bucky said, almost sarcastically as he kept his eyes on the puzzle he was completing, "Isn't that what people say when they want to break up with someone?"

Wanda chuckled, an edge in her laugh as she looked down at his crouched form. Sliding off her favorite scarlet red jacket and throwing it carelessly on the couch - that earned a sideways glance from the reformed assassin (Nat said it must be a old people thing how they were such neat freaks) - Wanda crouched besides him, legs crossed and elbows over the scattered puzzle pieces on the coffee table.

Bucky groaned at her obstructing limbs, running his hand through his hair to pull the loose bangs back to his low ponytail. He could feel her staring, but did he _really_ want to meet her eyes...maybe not. The woman made him feel odd. Good kind of odd. But it was still new to him.

She cleared her throat. Silence. She did it again. More silence and puzzle building. Once more, Wanda cleared her throat and shot out a spray of her magic onto his nose.

"Fine. What do you wish to talk about?"

"Steve and Natasha."

"It's useless."

"I haven't said anything."

"Let me guess," he started, looking up to her for the first time; a smile wanted to creep out - one he hadn't used in 70 years, "You want to find out if they're sleeping together?"

"I want to find out if they _love_ each other, gutter-mind. You're his best friend. You must know something," Wanda said, pouting ever-so slightly as she tucked a long strand of her chocolate hair behind one ear. The odd feeling in Bucky only grew.

"And you're Romanoff's. The argument is invalid," Bucky said, "Besides, I didn't know you liked gossip, _Maximoff_."

She stuck out her tongue - it was playful and carefree and so utterly attractive (he'd noticed she only was this carefree around him). The dangerous thoughts only led Bucky to clear his throat.

"I don't like gossip, _Barnes_ ," she teased, "It is a well-founded, highly important reason...and don't give me that face...I'm being serious."

"And what is this well-founded, highly important reason?"

"Well, if they do care about each other and neither of them take the first step - which I suspect is the case, knowing them - they will miss out on a very important part of their life. As their closest friends we have to protect their romance."

"I don't want to mess with that."

"Don't let what happened to Steve and Peggy happen again," she said, closing her hand gently over his metal wrist, "We both hate seeing Steve unhappy. Natasha too. And they're just so happy and at peace together."

"Wanda, are you going to drag me into this no matter what I say?" Bucky said, going back to his puzzle. He saw her uncross her arms and snatch a handful of pieces.

"You'll do it willingly...if you want these pieces back," she said, as he cursed under his breath and fought back a bit of a smirk, "You'll help me. Yes?"

"I don't have a choice," Bucky said, leaning back on the couch as well, "And you're horrible."

"Thanks," she said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. It was light, soft, and all-too fleeting. He felt the lingering softness of her lips over his jaw. He should've shaved instead of looking like a trash hobo - that would've been better...not that he wanted it to be better - just...a 5 o'clock shadow at noon? He should try to look less messy too, while he was at it...

"Let's go, then."

"Go where?" Bucky asked, rudely pulled from his musings.

"Well, I've already checked Nat's room, and that was a mission all on it's own…" Wanda started, getting up from the floor, "Not a single item of Steve's in there. But I figured, he's Steve Rogers. He would never leave things behind. Never put Nat in a compromising situation if...let's say, a roommate walks in, sees his things and questions her about it. "

"And Romanoff would?" Bucky said, following her down the hall without question.

"Yes. She leaves things around the apartment already but if they're together - which I'm sure they are - Nat's definitely leaving things in his room. Mostly to claim him, you know, warn the others in case they trespass."

Bucky laughed, he didn't mean to but it happened. Wanda turned to him, eyebrow arched and the familiar disapproving pout framing her lips again.

"Sorry," he said, still laughing through his words, "It's just...that's ridiculous. Who does she need to warn...what _others_? "

"Don't laugh. It seems frozen super-soldiers are a hot commodity and it so happens there's only two in the market. It's a pain in the ass, as Natasha says. Agent 13 or Agent Skye mostly, but there are other lower level agents who think just because they train with you two-"

"Wait, wait, wait, Skye has the hots for Steve?"

" _Not_ Steve," Wanda said, her teeth slightly grinding against each other. Bucky raised his eyebrows once he put the pieces together.

"Me?" He asked, incredulous and teasing, "Interesting..."

"Not interesting," she said immediately, a slight blush rising up her cheeks; for an instant, he mused over the image now inked before his eyes. But, once again, it was gone all too quickly for his liking when she turned to avoid his eyes.

"Besides," Bucky said, blindly following her into Steve's room, "The only people ever here, besides the bird brain duo, are you two."

" _Good_ ," she said, flicking on the lights, "Okay, help me look."

"Wait, we are _not_ going to look through his things!"

"Just a once over, see if there's something... _anything_?"

"I'm starting to think you're just doing it for the gossip," he said, seeing as she smirked and flicked her hand - the red aura grasping a strand of his hair and pulling it, "Ouch...okay, I am definitely not helping you snoop."

"We're not snooping," she said, walking around the room, eyes squinted and searching, "Just casually looking around to see if something catches our eye."

Bucky leaned on the wall, arms crossed and looking instead at the wonderful creature before him - taking in her hair (his unexplained weakness), her delicate hands, her sharp maroon eyes, how strong and tall she always stood. The odd feeling grew again; Bucky was beginning to think it was a permanent thing. One that happened slowly and all at once.

When he fought besides Steve during that infernal war General Ross and Stark incited, he'd met the infamous Scarlet Witch - the one he'd heard Hydra agents whisper about. After days of sizing each other up, she offered to join his training and even though he repeatedly denied the help, she lingered in his mind. He noticed she didn't stare at his arm or flinch at his movements. Noticed how graceful she was as the powerful projections that flew from her hand hit every target.

And it was clear - Steve and Wanda were great friends, joking and teasing some days, protecting each other the next. They often talked about Romanoff, always in hushed tones (she explained it to him later - Romanoff had been a double agent during the war). It was obvious Wanda Maximoff could be trusted.

But it still took Bucky months to talk to her - talk about being Hydra experiments and it turned out they had more in common than what he'd expected. It was Wanda who approached him - like an old friend. She talked to him about her powers and the experiments, about the Baron, about Ultron, about her brother Pietro.

One day, he invited her to join his training. The smile she'd offered him was still a vivid memory. Although he didn't speak much, she always told him how much she enjoyed their conversations; always reminded him they were both Hydra victims and _survivors_. Then like a switch inside his mind, Wanda became someone he trusted. He spoke more, shared more, protected more.

There was, _however_ , a blur between that and having her and Romanoff over every single day; sometimes crashing in their living room at night, breaking in after a mission where they came in dirty, bruised and sleepy, raiding their fridge and their clothes. And like the inevitable gentlemen they both were, Steve and Bucky made sure they got a warm shower and a soft bed.

Once, they both crashed at their place at the same time. He played thumb wars with Steve for an hour to see who got the couch and who got the floor. (Steve still says he cheated because of the metal arm).

"Earth to Bucky," Wanda said, poking his chest. He blinked repeatedly, his eyes looking wild until they met hers, "You went into some daydreams there."

"Remembering things," Bucky said, wanting his unwilling feet to step back. She was close enough to fill his air with a sweet scent. He didn't move.

"Well, while you were busy being a useless asset to our mission, I found this," she said, wide smile and eyes excited, "It's Nat's sweater. _I told you_."

"That doesn't prove they're together."

"But it's a start. She's claiming."

"If this is a mission, then we start by following them around; know their locations," Bucky said, finally giving in to her charm and games, "And because you are incredibly stubborn about finding out, let's plan this right."

"I knew you'd come around."

"Says the oppressor," Bucky teased, then tried to turn serious, "Steve's said he was going to train some new agents over at the facility. What about Romanoff?"

"She was going to test her widow bites," Wanda said, waggling her eyebrows, "Of course."

* * *

"Well, at least we know," she said, almost teasingly, "I was right."

"Maximoff," Bucky said, ignoring the mixture of amusement and her "I-told-you-so" attitude, "Now is definitely not the time to say that."

"Very well," she said, wiggling a bit, "How are we going to get out of this one? My arms are starting to feel numb."

"Can't you use your magic? Something to make this place bigger?"

"I can't move my hands, and they'll find out," Wanda said, moving her head towards the grid to signal Steve and Natasha, "Besides, I'd be able to open it up, but I think the fall would be pretty bad. Not too high...but it would hurt..."

"I told you," Bucky said, trying to make himself as small as possible, " _I told you_. Let me go in first and see if we both fit...but what did you do? You crawled in right after me just to get a better look."

"Well, you were describing the view to me - I couldn't resist. Steve and Nat sparring is a fountain of clues."

"I could have used a warning that you were crawling in here too, though," he said, trying to shift sideways to give her more space. They were shoulder to shoulder - the vents crushing their outer arm in confinement.

"I wanted to see, too. And I'm so glad I did," Wanda said, peeking over the vent to look down through the grid-like view, "They look so happy, I told you. Look at them."

Bucky turned and there was no way he couldn't agree. Steve and Natasha had finished their sparring by now and were laying side by side on the mats, sharing water bottles and laughs. He saw it - the flirting, the carefully planned out touching (especially from Romanoff), the lingering laughs.

His best friend was so in for it and in classic Steve Rogers style - for the deadliest woman around.

"We have to make sure they pull through," Wanda whispered, resting her chin on her trapped arms, "They deserve a happy ending."

"Don't sound so sad about it," Bucky said, not really thinking, "You sound like you can't have one."

"It's difficult."

"Because of Pietro?"

"I don't think I can ever be truly happy again...but then, there's Steve becoming like a brother, so attentive and looking out for me every chance he gets. Natasha is the friend I never had - she understands being alone and now we're helping each other. And then there's you…"

"Me…" Bucky repeated, half questioning half incredulous, wondering how in the world he was enough to bring Wanda happiness.

"Yes, you. I like the things we do," Wanda said, turning her head, "I like that you get me stuck in vents."

"Excuse me, _you_ got _me_ stuck," Bucky teased, finally freeing his shoulder enough to give her a little more space, "And I'm fixing the mess you made."

She gasped in relief as she untucked her arms from under her. However, Bucky was now left with a metal arm up in the air. His only other option was to rest it over her back.

He was surprised at how much he wanted to do just that.

"Are you really going to leave your arm up in the air?" Wanda said, turning around until she was fully facing him.

"We'll get stuck again if I lower it."

"Excuses. Just drape it over me," she said, her eyebrow arched, looking at him through her eyelashes, "Unless you don't want to."

He chuckled softly, _if only she knew_ , and looked at her lips almost involuntarily. The vent suddenly felt tighter, and as if it had been there all along, her hand spread over his chest - her eyes on his and their breathing close enough that the warmth was on each other's skin - _when had they gotten this close to each other?_

Bucky couldn't remember but wanted to be _closer_.

And as he lowered his arm on her waist, he brought as close as he wanted. He noticed her eyes closed almost lazily as their lips were about to make contact and to say he'd been thinking about how it would feel - her lips, his hand grazing the apple of her cheekbone, deep in the waves of her dark hair - was an understatement.

"Whoa, what are you guys _doing_?"

They separated almost instantly - Bucky banging the back of his head against the vent, Wanda hitting her elbow on Bucky's arm, cursing under her breath and shooting daggers at Sam.

"What? Who's doing what?" Clint said, crawling close behind Sam, "Did you catch Steve feeling Nat up or what?"

"Better," Sam called back until Clint was visible enough to peek his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Clint asked, looking at Wanda then at Bucky.

"No, what are both of you doing here?" Wanda asked, "And don't get closer, you'll get stuck."

"We're sneaking up on Rogers and Romanoff," Sam explained, "We want to catch them in the action."

"Same here," Bucky added, looking down the grid.

"That's not what it looked like," Sam muttered, earning a glare from Bucky.

"Oh man, were you two making out up here," Clint teased, in a chuckling fit, "You were!"

"Are you 12?" Wanda asked, blushing furiously. Bucky knew it wasn't the best timing, but it really did look good on her.

"Not at all," Clint said, "Laura and I made out in plenty of vents, I'll have you know. Same goes for Wilson and Hill."

"I told you not to say anything. Maria finds out, she'll hang me then you," Sam said, looking over the grid down to Steve and Natasha.

"What are they doing now?" Clint asked, crawling closer to take a look. By now, Steve and Natasha were up again, talking closely and quietly in the middle of the training mats.

"All they do is talk," Bucky said, arm still hovering in the air and avoiding contact with Wanda. She scooted closer, though, forcing him to be on his side, lean on one elbow and drape his free arm over her as they both peaked over to spy on their friends.

"So, I guess you want the vent to yourself then?" Clint asked, snickering along with Sam.

"Shut up," Bucky snapped back but was interrupted by the cringe-worthy sound of creaking metal.

"I thought you checked to make sure the vents could hold us?" Sam said, trying to crawl back and realizing he was stuck along with Clint.

"It was enough for 2 people...not 4!"

The metal creaked again, denting below them and giving in under the weights.

"Coulson is going to kill us."

Four screams were then joined by the rumble of metal.

And before they knew it, the vent broke open swinging down and spitting out Bucky and Wanda who were free to slide down and land on the training ground. Bucky landed flat on his back, air taken out of him when Wanda's crashing body came onto his. They groaned and coughed in pain as Steve and Natasha hurriedly rushed to them.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Spying? Seriously?" Nat said, disapprovingly, and looking up to the swinging vent that still held a stuck Sam and Clint. Shoulder to shoulder, both men were hanging head down.

Bucky groaned, his eyes closed, as Wanda tried to catch her breath from the fall. Both of them huffing and puffing until Steve's laugh was heard.

"You see," he said, turning to his upside down and still swinging comrades, "This is what happens when you keep a secret from the group, Nat."

"If they wanted to know, they could've asked," she said, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Wanda slapped her hand away and pushed herself off of Bucky to land breathlessly on the mat.

"You two? Together?" Bucky asked, coughing.

"Duh," Natasha answered, as she walked over to the hanging vent and poked Clint's cheeks, "Didn't you see my things at his place."

"Told you," Wanda said, in a breathless whisper.

"Not now, Wanda."

"Really, Buck, I didn't think you were one for gossip," Steve teased, looking down at his friend with a telltale smirk, "By the way Nat, you owe me that lunch remember?"

"No way?"

"Look at them," Steve said, and soon eyes were on Bucky and Wanda, laying next to each other, still aching and groaning.

"Oh, you're right. They're so in for each other," Nat said, poking at Sam and Clint's eyes (whose complaints were ignored), "I hate it when you're right, Rogers."

"So is anyone going to help us down?" Sam asked, but Nat ignored him, pushing the vent to swing some more.

"Let's leave the bird brain duo and the lovers to themselves," Nat said, walking over Wanda and Bucky to Steve's awaiting hand, "I'm taking you to lunch, hot stuff."

Snickering, Steve and Natasha walked out of the training room, hand in hand leaving Bucky and Wanda tired and confused with Wilson and Barton swinging over them.

"They thought we were together," Bucky whispered, still flat on his back, "That punk even bet on it."

"And Nat was sizing me up this whole time…" Wanda answered, "And I mean...we're not...together...just friends…"

"Right…" he said, daring not to turn to her, "We've never...done...anything...we're not together."

"Didn't we just catch you making out in the vents?" Sam asked from above, reinforced by Clint's giggles.

"We weren't making out," Wanda fired back; her disappointed tone making Bucky turn to her, hair wild and tangled framing blushing pink cheeks.

"Okay, fine, you were about to," Clint said. Wanda fired magic at the vent, making it swing at full force again.

"Shut it, Barton."

"You know," Bucky said, voice rough and unsure - Wanda turned to him immediately - Bucky felt the odd sensation in his stomach get stronger, like earlier that day, "I did want to kiss you."

Wanda smiled timidly, ignoring the whistling and hollering from Sam and Clint. She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, licking her lip softly.

"And I still do," Bucky continued, looking up to the other two, "But without the audience."

"We can...finish that puzzle of yours," Wanda suggested, eyes bright and excited.

"You mean the one you rudely interrupted me from?"

She slapped his arm playfully, laughing lightly as they got up from the ground. Laughing once more when they both groaned in pain.

"Okay, let's go then," Bucky said, and felt the odd feeling turn into happiness when Wanda's hand slipped into his. It was another feeling now, that took hold of his chest, one that told him he'd be seeing more of Wanda's things in his room. And, there was definitely nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Coulson arrived 20 minutes later after receiving a call from Captain Rogers that a vent had been broken by two Avengers caught in the act.

They received a 40 minute lecture from the director about SHIELD property and Stark Tech they blatantly destroyed and _Barton don't you go laughing about this,_ _this is a serious matter_.


	27. We'll Figure It Out

She was lying on the communal couch, faced down - her arms hanging down and grazing the cool, wooden floor of the Avenger's Tower lobby. The almost imperceivable cursing she was muttering was lost in silence as Natasha waited for Steve to arrive from the three month long mission he'd been in with Bucky and Sam. One she had monitored closely.

If she wasn't updated on Steve's mission status, she wouldn't be able to sleep very well. That much she knew.

And well, _technically_ they weren't _officially_ together - or whatever Wanda and Pepper wanted to call it whenever they pried into their affair. But, it also wasn't a secret Natasha Romanoff had a weakness for Steve Rogers or how Steve Rogers lived for Natasha Romanoff. No one dared to ask either Avenger out - and it's not like they'd actually accept a date. It was common knowledge.

SHIELD knew. The Avengers knew. Hell, Natasha was pretty sure even Hydra knew.

So, _yeah,_ Natasha and Steve's kisses belonged to each other and so did almost every night - either spent sated and breathless or warm and safe.

But they'd never talked about _it_. About being together. About what would come next. Something about _the talk_ made them both shy away from the implications of the future. It was Steve that'd mentioned how uncertain their lives were and if one of them should not come back...well, they didn't want to think about that.

Without _the talk_ , they lived their romance day by day - a passionate love affair that could be taken from them at any time. Without _the talk_ , they never spent time dwelling on the future, on what could be and simply focused on what was. They had both lost so much already for being too late - for not acting sooner. And it certainly worked for them.

Until now.

Natasha growled into the cushion she was currently shoving her face in. This wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't supposed to be possible. And yet here she was - here _they_ were.

The sound of the elevator opening made her freeze. The voices of Steve, Bucky and Sam made her want to run. But it was too late now. Natasha heard them come closer, dropping their travel bags carelessly behind the couch.

"Someone broke Romanoff," Bucky said, from above her. Their voices were closer now, "Either that or she's drunk off her ass asleep."

"She'll make you pay for that when you least expect it, Buck," Steve teased lightly, his voice closer to her now. She turned her face and found him kneeling besides the couch, looking at her - his brow raised in confusion, "Hey."

"Hey," she said, and no matter how weird she felt, his smile was enough to melt her, "Welcome back."

"Glad to be back," he said, before she pulled him to her, lips colliding in a long-awaited kiss. They only stopped when Bucky's incessant and incredibly obvious throat-clearing got to them. Steve and Natasha shot him a death glare that soon shut him up.

"I've missed you," she said, when he turned back to her, "Let's make a deal never to take month long missions without the other."

"I've missed you, too," he said, nodding in agreement and kissing her once more before eyeing her completely, "Did Tony get to you? Or would you rather not talk about why you're deflated on the couch?"

"Ugh…" she groaned, bringing her face back down to the cushion. The curtain of red hair covering her face was soon removed by Steve, peeking to meet her eye.

"You alright, Nat?" Steve said, tone automatically concerned.

"Yes. I just...need to talk to you," Nat said, muffled and low. After a moment, she turned to him again.

Steve shot her a comforting smile, probably thinking she needed to talk about something that went wrong in her latest mission or how a particular nightmares got to her. That was usually the case. She wished it _was_ the case this time. Clutching the cushion to her chest, she sat down; Steve ran his hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. He really liked doing that.

"Want to get rid of the audience?," he whispered, and she was thankful he knew her well.

Natasha eyes trailed over to Bucky and Sam who were currently raiding Tony's fridge. She smirked and nodded.

"Want to go up to our floor?"

Technically it was his floor - Tony had given up on hers being used and was now housing iron suits, shield prototypes, widow stingers, an array of Hulk sedatives, Falcon's jet packs new and old, and Clint's innumerable bows and arrows. She actually liked it better that way.

"That would be better," she said, nodding. Steve smiled at her again and little by little Natasha forgot why the hell she was so nervous to begin with.

"We can sneak out of here?" Steve teased, eyeing their friends, "They're distracted."

"They'll think we snuck out to have sex," she said, hoping to get a nice blush to color his cheeks. It did. He chuckled in a low voice, shaking his head.

"Well, they always think that now, so it really doesn't make a difference," he said, "C'mon, before they finish all the food and have no other choice but to talk to us."

She smiled, rising steadily from the without making a single ruffling sound and grabbed Steve's hand as they made their way over to the elevator. He grabbed his shield, making no sounds. They were about to press the floor to their room when Sam's catcall whistling was heard.

"You two need to control yourselves," he teased, "What? You thought we didn't see you guys whispering sweet nothings to each other while we ate? It's called a _controlled libido_."

Natasha shot her hand up, revealing quite an obscene gesture that Steve quickly brought down as he shook his head towards Sam, who laughed merrily with Bucky.

"You two need to mature."

"Stevie, are you using protection?" Bucky called out, but the elevator door closed. Natasha was left next to a reddened Steve, shaking his head and sighing deeply.

"You love having them around, don't you?" she asked. He laughed, then, pulling her closer to him as he leaned against the elevator wall. She settled into his embrace, her back against his chest.

"Something must be wrong with me," he said, "Like some sort of self-inflicted torture."

"Which is why you have me," she said, grabbing his hands and placing crossing them before her abdomen, "To save you from them."

"My hero."

They waited in a pleasurable silence until they arrived to their floor; Steve placing light kisses in the waves of her hair as she hummed in pleasure. Why she was so nervous about this before he arrived was beyond her. She suspected it was all Steve's doing.

But once they entered and she was closer to revealing the topic of their delicate conversation, Natasha grew nervous again. Toying with her hands in his, she let him go and walked directly to the kitchen island to make hot tea, something she knew Steve liked. He followed closely behind her, eyeing her actions. Something was up and he felt it - the softness of her shoulders was gone, replaced by an unusual sharpness that made her look tense and nervous.

He settled his hand at her waist, turning her to him when she placed the kettle on the stove. The muscles beneath his hand tensed, which confused him even more. Steve looked at Natasha once she met his eyes, and brought her closer.

"So, will you tell me what's going on now?" he said, "And why are you making tea?"

"You like tea."

"Yes...but I feel you're making it for...other reasons," he said, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, "Come on, Nat. Will you keep me in suspense for longer?"

Natasha chewed on her lip and pushed Steve back until he sat comfortably on the stool not far from him. He played along, looking at her with a mixture of amusement and concern. She placed her hands on her hips - Steve recognized the gesture whenever she was overseeing the training of new recruits.

"Remember before you left for the mission?"

"Do I remember three months ago? Well, I do have pretty good memory, love…" he said, making Nat roll her eyes, "But what should I be remembering exactly?"

"The locker rooms...after we trained the day before you left…" she said, looking up at him from below her lashes, and watched Steve before adding in a hushed whisper, "In the showers."

"Oh, that," he said, his turn now to chew on his lip before his eyebrows shot upward in surprise, "Did someone see us?"

"No, not _that_. Although, I think Clint saw us walk in there together. He kept wiggling his eyebrows whenever I walked out of the locker rooms when you were gone.."

"At least his teasing is less obnoxious," Steve said, turning to the whistling kettle. He pushed past Natasha to gather their cups. He felt her behind him - following his moves and playing with the hem his pants. He placed her cup on the counter, adding a sugar cube before taking the milk out for his.

Natasha didn't say anything else and he began musing her behavior had something to do with their relationship, although she'd never beat around the bush so much. Maybe she needed a bit more encouragement.

Turning to her, Steve smiled and before he opened his mouth to speak, as she looked at him as if gathering an inexplicable amount of courage, Natasha raised her hand to silence him and spoke.

"Steve, I'm pregnant."

What followed was an interesting silence where neither moved an inch.

Natasha saw the color drain from his face almost as quickly as it flooded back in. Steve didn't move, say anything, do anything except look at her in a confused bewilderment that left shock and astonishment in its wake.

A minute later, he opened his mouth but no sounds came from the action and Natasha couldn't help but snort out a laugh.

"Steve," she whispered through a chuckle, "Are you still functioning?"

He nodded hurriedly.

"Okay," she said, taking his hands - that had been gripping her waist tightly - and placed them on her front, where she imagined their baby was growing, "I'm pregnant. And I guess that means _we're_ pregnant, actually."

He nodded again - this time he smiled. And, _God help her_ , it was bright and wonderful and beautiful. Steve took a deep breath as if he wanted to speak but couldn't. He chuckled at his own absurdness and took her to his lips instead.

The kiss was different, she noted, because never before had enveloping her lips to his felt like a new beginning. It was a kiss that held promise and it was both frightening and hypnotizing. She felt herself smile in the kiss - which turned into soft laughter as their noses grazed each others. Steve buried his hands in the waves of red hair as he continued to kiss her - eyes closed - pecks and grazes, light and meaningful.

"Nat…" he said, his voice betraying him with emotion; he sounded incredulous, "A baby…"

"I know we don't talk about our future and with due reason, but this...I don't even know how this happened…"

"I never thought we'd have this chance," he agreed, pressing their foreheads together. Neither had stopped laughing lightly, "I thought they'd taken that from you."

"They did. I...I'm not sure how this happened."

"How did you find out? I wasn't here. You were going through this alone for two months," Steve said, suddenly alarmed, "Oh, Nat. I'm so sorry. I would have come home in an instant."

"Which is why I didn't tell you until you got here," she said, "I needed you to concentrate on coming back alive and...I didn't find out until about two weeks ago when nausea sent me to the med wing and Friday did a full scan. Three months and a day, apparently."

"This is crazy…." he said, "I never thought we'd have this. I didn't think it was possible...and I wanted it...so much."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natasha asked, her eyes brimming with unshed tears as well.

"That I wanted kids?" he asked, and she nodded almost sadly; that only made him smile, "Nat, you're the only person I want to spend my life with and we couldn't have them...well, at least I thought we couldn't...I would never want to make you feel like it was a burden."

"But Steve, we've avoided this for so long...avoided talking about our future because it's so uncertain and now. What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out, Nat. You and me. Just like we've been doing. We'll figure it out," he said, kissing her again, "And we'll make sure our baby is happy and safe and healthy."

"With a father like Steve Rogers, I doubt it would be any other way," Natasha said, "And with uncles like the ones we're going to give our kid."

"Then we have nothing to worry about," Steve said, eyes never leaving hers, "Three months."

"And a day."

"We'll have to take less missions, I suppose."

"We'll figure it out," Natasha said, laughing, "But we'll have to tell the team."

"We'll figure that out, too," he answered, lowering his hand to her stomach as he burst out a soft laugh again, "We'll have a baby here...in 6 months."

Natasha's face lit up but her face was controlled back into serenity a second later. Steve looked at her confused, when she turned her face to look down at his chest, pressing her forehead to it.

"Nat?"

"Sorry. I just didn't want negativity to get to me, but I can't help thinking how much I don't deserve this and there are enemies out there and...Steve, I'm a danger to people, _especially_ to a baby."

"Hey," he said, bringing her chin back up, "Look at me. We're doing this together and there is no one I would want this with other than you, Natasha. I trust you and I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Come on, then. What's going through your mind?"

"It's nothing…" she said, curling into his chest, "I just...I don't think I've ever felt this _happy_ and this _terrified_. For a second I saw it all; us, the baby. And all this...for years I thought I was too dangerous to have this."

"I'll be honest," Steve said, chuckling, "Nothing will take away your dangerousness; you are lethal no matter what. But that's not your only option - you don't only have to be a weapon. Just like you don't only have to be a mom. You can be whatever you want, Nat because you are so many things already. You're intelligent and brave and strong and dangerous and highly skilled and loyal and caring and beautiful."

"But Steve…" she said, "What if that's not enough? What if we have to make changes we aren't ready for yet?"

"Like what?"

"How will we be Avengers and parents? What if something happens to both of us and we don't come back to him….what if he gets hurt…"

"Hey, no, no, look at me," he said, meeting her gaze once more, "We always figure it out, Nat. In the worst moments, we come out okay because we're there for each other. We'll just work harder to get back because someone's waiting for us."

"I'll be a target to our enemies, Steve," Natasha said, "I'm carrying Captain America's baby. They'll want to hurt him."

"We'll protect him. We all will. I'm certain nothing will stop either of us from making sure that never happens, our baby getting hurt - and if someone dares do something, they'll deal with a very angry Black Widow and a furious Captain America. I don't think anyone in their right mind would want to mess with that."

"I'm still nervous and I bet you are too."

"Of course I am, but you know I'll be here to support you every step of the way," Steve said, "We're going to have a baby, Nat. And he'll be ours, you and me in there."

The wonder in his voice melted her heart, erasing her worries and fear. His voice placated her thoughts of inadequacy because here was the man she loved, in once sentence, demonstrating his trust, his love, and his amazement.

"You don't always have to say the right things," she said, smiling, "But I'm glad you do."

His face was still flushed, his mouth slightly open in a childishly happy smile, and his eyes blue, wide, and glossy. He cradled her face and laughed, kissing her again and again.

They separated for a moment, just enough for Steve to pick Nat up and sit her on the countertop. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close; it was a hug that was both reassuring and thankful. Nat quickly reciprocated, her hands resting on his shoulders. He suddenly looked up at her, eyes curious.

"Why do you keep calling our baby a _he_?"

"Oh, well, I figured it's a he. Friday couldn't tell. It's still too early, but," she said, pausing slightly, "When I found out, I imagined him inevitably."

"Of course," Steve said, his permanent smile unwavering, "And? How's he going to look?"

"Beautiful."

He smiled; looking at her like she'd given him the world - a look she'd seen before: the first time she kissed him, the first time she told him she loved him, the first time she saved his life, and the first time she waited for him by his motorcycle when they'd started their relationship.

"Yes. He's going to be beautiful," Steve agreed, in a soft whisper before sealing their lips again. And Natasha couldn't help but sigh - deep and happy and content.

* * *

They were on their very own couch this time - without a concern in the world - Natasha facing up, Steve facing her. His hand was permanently situated in her abdomen and she was talking in an animated tone, yet soft and subtle.

They talked for hours about the future. About tomorrow and the next and everything coming their way.

They talked about their baby and joked about who'd be the kid's favorite uncle or aunt. They daydreamed and mused and teased.

That's how the rest of the Avengers, Pepper included, found them when they barged into their floor - led unsurprisingly by Tony.

" _I am terribly sorry, Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers,"_ Friday said, " _I did try to stop them."_

"Is it true!?" Tony asked, almost yelling as they sat up from the comfort of each other's arms, alarmed and disoriented.

"What are you talking about Stark? And did you have to bring the entire tower?" Natasha asked, looking over to see the surprised faces of Wanda, Pepper, Sam, Bucky, Clint and Tony.

"Yes. He did," Bucky said, stepping closer, "Is it true?"

"What's true?" Steve asked.

"Is it, Rogers, is it?" Clint asked.

"What the hell are you guys going on about?" Natasha asked, eyes bewildered.

"Well, I was looking through Friday's activities. I check on her systems every three months to see what I need to tweak and update and monitor...and I noticed something...interesting from...three months ago. Ring a bell, Capsicle?"

"Friday, I specifically told you," Natasha said, rolling her eyes, "I told you. Classified information. For Steve and me only."

" _I do apologize, Agent Romanoff,"_ Friday said, " _But my security system was overridden."_

"Christ, Tony," Steve said, "You told everyone! That's our job."

"So, it's true!" Pepper exclaimed, already jumping and hands clapping.

"It's true!" Wanda gasped.

"And they're not denying it," Sam said, high-fiving Bucky.

"Take me out of my misery, Capsicle, the Mini-Avengers initiative a go or not?"

"The Mini-Avengers initiative is still no, Tony...but yes, Natasha and I are going to have a baby," Steve said, sighing deeply and looking over to Natasha, who was trying to hide an amused smirk as the collective cheering and whoops filled the living room.

"You do realize this automatically makes me the coolest uncle in history," Tony said, pulling them in for a hug, "I'm still starting the Mini-Avengers."

"You may be the coolest, but I'll be the favorite," Bucky said, "They'll love playing with the metal arm."

"You mean, they'll love it when Uncle Falcon takes them for a spin," Sam said, then catching Natasha's warning glare, "At a relatively safe distance from the padded ground of course."

"Excuse me, but out of all of you, I have a kid friendly charm. Just ask my offspring," Clint said, rolling his eyes, "Favorite uncle is over here."

"And when they've had it with all of the nonsense from their uncles," Wanda said, hands on her hips, "They'll come to their aunts because we'll obviously be the favorites."

"Can't agree more," Pepper said, laughing as soon as the room exploded once more with claims of being the potential favorite between the four men.

Natasha managed to sit back down onto the couch, pulling Steve along with her. She laughed softly at the squabbling the master assassins, marksmen, and Avengers were doing before her.

"You love having them around, don't you?" he asked as they surveyed the chaos. Steve reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Something must be wrong with me," she said, repeating his words from earlier, "Like some sort of self-inflicted torture."

"Which is why you have me."

Natasha smiled at him, and thought just how much their lives were going to change from this point on - how their lives were now focused on a future. She couldn't help but sigh, looking at Steve with a raised brow and a smirk.

"My hero."


	28. Keep it in this Century, Rogers

**Written in response to _Little Mermade_ 's review. Because I couldn't get it out of my head. **

* * *

"Whatever you decide," Natasha said, finishing her bowl of peach slices, dropping it carelessly on the dresser, "Keep it in this century, Rogers."

"You can be quite rude sometimes," Steve answered, opening one eye to look at her. She walked closer, sitting besides him on their bed, where he lay diagonally. His arms and legs were splayed out, taking most of the space.

The evening was setting - ending a lazy Thursday of finishing up a half painted nursery and a crib Bucky had gotten his "favorite" nephew. Tony likes to point out he's the _only_ nephew.

Pepper likes to point out he's the only nephew _so far_.

Natasha pushed Steve around until they shifted positions; she sat by the pillows, legs crossed with his head resting over what was left of her lap. She loved it.

"I'm just looking out for our kid, you know," she said, running her hands through his hair, "We can't have a Chester running around."

"Colonel Phillips was a great man who helped me and the Commandos through many battles," Steve said, "So, again... _rude_."

Natasha chuckled, poking his side and making him flinch. Who knew the mighty Captain America could be taken down with a few tickles here and there? Or that he could be put to sleep with fingers running through his hair?

"Do you want to go over the new list? Our extremely dedicated team finished it already. Pepper dropped off the new _Baby Names, Weekly List #27_ this morning. Tony was particularly excited about one."

She reached over to the nightstand to take out a folded piece of paper, scribbles all over it.

"He was excited about the every single one before. I still don't understand why he keeps proposing different variations of Anthony - we already said no."

"I said hell fucking no," Natasha said, raising her brow and tilting her chin, "Remember?"

"Nat, language," he said, "Our baby's listening."

"Sorry, kid."

"Alright," Steve said, hands clasped over his chest and looking up at Nat, "Your turn to read them."

"First off," she said, clearing her voice, "We've got Sam's suggestion: Lucas. Not bad."

Steve scrunched his face, making Natasha smirk.

"Okay, I guess that's a no. Wanda's suggestion: Demyan. I kind of like that one."

"It's _okay_...we can put in on the maybe list."

"We'll have to drop a name. Remember the rule, only 3 names in the maybe list."

"We can drop Robert - it doesn't sound too great when you pair it up with Rogers-Romanoff…"

"Robert Rogers-Romanoff," Natasha said, pouting, "You're right. Damn it. I liked that one."

"You like it better than Demyan?"

"I don't know. Demyan Rogers-Romanoff...our joint last names are already going to be a bitch to spell in kindergarten."

"Natasha, language."

"Sorry, kid."

"Let's finish the list first and figure out the maybe list later. What's the next one?"

"Grab on to your pectorals, hot stuff," Natasha teased, "Tony's suggestion is up next. This week's variation of Anthony is...Antun."

"Not _as_ bad as I expected, but still a no."

"Agreed."

" _Aw, come on guys! The first Mini-Avenger should be named after...I don't know...the guy that started the Avengers. Come on!"_

"Tony, I told you not be listening in without permission," Natasha said, rolling her eyes, "One more time, and you'll be banned from the _Baby Name List_."

"And we've told you already, Stark. No Mini-Avengers; that means no more building mini-shields or widow bites. _And_ , _technically_ , I was the first Avenger," Steve added, earning a groan over the intercom system, "And he's, you know, my kid."

"Our kid," Natasha said, pulling lightly on Steve's hair. He grinned up at her smiling face.

"Right. Sorry," he said, pulling a strand of her hair, "How could I forget."

" _Steve, now is not the time to get high and mighty about being old," Tony teased, "Okay, how about I promise no more mini-shields or mini-widow bites if you promise to put Anthony on the maybe list. Fair deal, don't you think?"_

"Will you start building a mini-iron suit?" Steve asked; the only response was a mumble that sounded very much like a yes. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Stark, out. Now."

" _Capsicle?"_

"Stop eavesdropping, Tony."

Tony made one last groan before no other sound was heard. They shook their heads in amusement and continued.

"Next up we've got Barton's suggestion," Natasha read, as Steve placed a gentle hand on their growing baby, "And it's….you've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Nat, language."

"Sorry, kid."

"How bad is it? It can't beat Francis," Steve said, "I hope that's the last time Barton takes a page out of Stark's book."

"Legolas," Natasha growled, "He put down Legolas. Don't laugh, Rogers, this is serious. My best friend wants me to name my son - possibly my _only_ son - Legolas. Rogers, don't laugh."

"Sorry," he said, bringing his laughing to a stifled chuckle, "I'm sure he's just messing with you."

"He's not."

"How are you so sure, love?"

"Because he wrote it here, look," Natasha said, showing him the paper. Steve looked up and in too elegant a script, Clint's handwriting: _Legolas - and that ain't a joke Nat, Steve. Take it seriously._

"Let's just go to the next one."

"Fine," Natasha said, tucking hair behind her ear, "Next up we've got Bucky's suggestion: Gabriel and he wrote a note as well. He says we can call him Gabe."

"Bucky's been suggesting the names of every single Howling Commando," Steve said, "I don't know if he's being incredibly lazy or incredibly amazing."

"I think he's trying to do something nice," Natasha said, smiling, "I've liked his suggestions since...but I think you'll like what Pepper has to offer...and he's also a Howling Commando."

"Yeah?"

"James."

Steve was silent for a moment; his movements frozen as he mulled the idea over. Natasha looked down at him, a soft smile played on her lips. She hadn't thought about it before, but so far Pepper's suggestion was her favorite.

She knew how much Bucky meant to Steve - the only person to be there for him when Steve's mom died; there for each other during the war. She knew about the nightmares he used to have about losing him in that train accident, when he found him alive, when he lost him to Hydra. Bucky - for the longest time - was the most important person in Steve's life.

It was only fitting his son to bear the same name.

Natasha was pretty much convinced. And as an added bonus:

Bucky had been the one who stopped the shooter from killing Steve years ago during their war..

It had been Bucky's push that helped her admit the feelings she'd been avoiding for years.

Bucky who'd told Steve it was okay to let go of his lost love to live something now.

And, in a twisted turn of events, it was also Bucky who gave her Steve's favorite scar. (She was beginning to think it was only to see her in bikinis).

"Steve? What do you think?" Nat said, running her hands over his.

He blinked slowly - looking up at her.

"James Rogers-Romanoff?"

" _Oh_ ," Nat huffed, hand going straight to her stomach while her cheeks turned a rosy pink, "I think that incredibly precise kick means our kid likes it."

"Do you like it?" Steve asked, removing himself from her lap; something she immediately missed. He sat before her, and grabbed her hands softly.

"Yeah, I really do. James Rogers-Romanoff."

"I like it, too," he whispered.

Their smiles turned into soft chuckles as Steve pressed their foreheads together. Natasha's eyes were closed, her hands in his.

"Did we just pick a name for our son?" Natasha asked.

"I think we did."

"You know Tony's going to hate us for naming our James after Bucky," she said, laughing.

"We don't have to tell him."

Natasha snorted out a sassy chuckle - one of his favorite ways she laughed. She pushed forward to join their lips together. It was sweet and simple and wonderful; joined together with quiet laughs and busy hands buried in hair.

"I'm happy, Natasha, so unbelievably happy..." Steve whispered, pulling her into a hug, his lips close to her ear. Natasha felt her heart rate burst.

"So am I," she answered, "And I think James is, too."

"Is he kicking?"

"Yeah, feel it," she said, leading his hand to his son's movements. The soft kicking from within quickened in pace, making Natasha chew on her lip.

"Oh fuck," she exclaimed, her face flushed and son kicking a frenzy as Steve rubbed her skin, trying to soothe James. He smirked, eyes amused.

"Nat, language."

"Sorry, kid."

"Is he calming down?"

"Yeah," she said, "He's done fighting my organs. James is definitely our kid."

"You can say that again," he said, removing his hands from Natasha's abdomen, "We should thank Pepper."

"How about we call them up for dinner?"

"That sounds great. We can get FRIDAY to take pictures of Tony's disappointed reaction. Every angle."

"Steve Rogers, one day I'll let the world know how much of a trolling little punk you are," Natasha said, standing in front of the bed, "You false goody-two-shoes Captain America."

Steve laughed, turning and grabbing her waist closer to him. He kissed her swollen stomach lightly before resting it softly over her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The puppy eyes don't work on me anymore, Rogers," she said, avoiding her gaze before falling into his trap. Natasha groaned, leaning down to kiss him, "I just hope James doesn't have that particular talent."

"Nat. With your ability to get anyone to do anything and my puppy eyes," he said, winking at her, "We're royally fuc-"

"Rogers, language!"

Steve chuckled and lowered his lips to Nat's stomach.

"Sorry kid."

"Come on, potty mouth. Let's prep for dinner."

* * *

"Capsicle, Red," Tony called out when he entered their floor, "Tell me, you changed your mind. This dinner is all to tell me little Anthony's getting his mini-shield."

"Sit down, Stark," Natasha said, eyes rolling, as she set down a plate. Steve walked behind her, carrying dinner to the table.

"Ten seconds, Tony," he said, looking over to his billionaire friend, "And you already annoyed Nat. That's a new record."

"I live for them," he said, rubbing his hand on Natasha's stomach, "Hey there heartbreaker."

"Evening Pepper," Steve said, looking up to see the tall CEO walk in along with Sam, Wanda and Clint, "Hey guys, just in time."

"We were all waiting for Tony," Pepper said, "But, of course, he's already here."

"Didn't I mention it...that I wanted to be the first to arrive?" Tony said, smiling before kissing Pepper lightly, "I still need to convince them about the mini-shield."

"That's still a no, Stark," Natasha said, looking over to Pepper, who sighed deeply.

"Imagine sharing a floor with him," she teased, reaching over to Natasha, "May I?"

"Pepper, by now, it seems my stomach has become public rubbing property, so yes, you can say hi," Nat said, as Pepper patted Natasha's stomach, "Where's Bucky?"

"On his way," Wanda said, her hands on Natasha as she bent down, "Hey there, Baby Cap."

"He's got a name already," Nat said, big smile on her face, "We're just waiting for everyone to get here."

"Please tell me it's Legolas," Clint said, clinking a drink with Steve and rubbing Natasha's stomach, "I'll still call him squirt."

"His official nickname is champ," Sam muttered, standing next to Clint and reached out to touch Natasha, "Isn't that right, _champ_."

"Oh, fuck, this kid knows how to kick," Natasha said, grabbing Steve's arm.

"Nat, language."

"Sorry, kid."

"You know that just means he likes the nickname," Sam commented, wiggling his eyebrows at Clint and Tony.

"Or he hates it," Wanda said, smirking into her drink. She turned when the elevator doors opened, Bucky walking in.

"It's about time," Steve said.

"Sorry," he answered, walking over to the group, and kissing the top of Wanda's head playfully, "Got caught by Coulson...did you know there are vintage Howling Commando trading cards?"

"We all do," Tony muttered, eyes rolling, "Did you sign them already?"

"Right under Steve's."

"That's great and all but I came here to find out some information. So, come on…" Sam said, "Give us the name guys. I need to know my nephew's name."

"Yes," Wanda said, "Pepper and I have been working on a blanket. All we need is Baby Cap's name to finish it."

"Welcome to the world, Legolas," Clint teased, earning a scowl from Natasha before she turned to Steve.

"First off, thanks for most of the suggestions," he said, looking over to Tony with a frown, "Most of them."

"But, after we thought about it...we decided on a name that is very important to both of us. A name that means something and we hope it'll mean the same to our son - strength" Natasha said, softly; hands on her stomach, "We'd like to thank Pepper for suggesting it."

Pepper's eyes twinkled, as her smile widened, looking to both Steve and Natasha with warmth. The couple smiled, while everyone else looked around confused.

"Pepper didn't let us see the name she put in," Bucky said, "So spill."

The group was around them, faces eager to know and Natasha never even imagined experiencing this - so domestic and peaceful and great. She was happy and nothing could ruin this moment as Steve held her hand, her friends shared drinks and smiles, and best friend hurried her up.

"Fine, fine," she said, swatting Clint's urging hand away, "Say hi to our kid, James Rogers-Romanoff."

It was silent for a moment, Tony, Clint, Sam smiling widely, Pepper and Wanda's hands over their smile, and Bucky frozen on the spot. Steve looked over to him, a soft smirk on his face.

"James," Bucky whispered, voice rough and eyes wide.

"Yeah."

And in that moment, when Natasha looked at Bucky, as he stared back - his wide eyes glossy with contained tears, mouth open in surprise and cheeks red - she knew it was the perfect choice.


	29. Aftermath

Steve was in the hospital bed, refusing to lay down as the doctor stitched up his entire left side, a gruesome gash that started from his rib down to his hip. His face was solemn, pale and eyes closed. One arm was stretched up, leaning against the wall as the doctor worked; the other hand gripped the metal railing.

The doctor was just getting started. He still needed to fix everything else: the broken ribs on his right side, the bullet wounds in his shoulder, the stab in his leg, and the burn wounds in the back of his neck. Captain America looked like a fucking, bloody mess - his words.

Sam, dirtied and bruised looked at him from the window of the closed door; head shaking. It had been a damn good fight between Steve and Tony - scary though, traumatizing even. Sam couldn't help but think this was the end of the line for his friend. After all, Steve was human...fighting a titanium alloy super-powered suit. Then it got worse when Zemo stepped in. At least by then Iron Man and Captain America were working together.

He scratched his eyebrow and shook his head again. That was Steve Rogers for you.

Wanda, Scott, and Clint were in the hallway seats behind him; dozing off, all having been stitched up and ready to go. Of course, they waited to make sure he was okay. That _and_ …

Tony, and his team were waiting in the lobby of the floor just outside the hallway, all looking better than them, except for the spider kid who didn't hesitate in taking a bullet to the shoulder in order to block the shot aimed for Steve. Whatever the case, they still couldn't look at them. Couldn't hear the explanations yet.

The only one they could look at was Natasha - after all, she'd been the one to figure it out. She'd gotten over the entire fight and sought after Steve. Because of her, Cap was able to find the one pulling the strings in the Cell: Baron Zemo.

It had been just in time.

"How's he doing?"

Sam turned, not really surprised to see Black Widow standing besides him. He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head towards the window where Steve was being taken care of - still sitting. By now, the doctor were cleaning up the blood around the stitches and started working on the bullet wounds.

"Stubborn...yeah, I know that much," she answered, "General Ross has been taken into custody. Rhodes just got word."

"And Zemo?"

"SHIELD found his weapons two miles from the explosion. No sign of him yet. They have Coulson's team in search."

"I expect they'll want us to be ready on command when they find him," Sam said, turning to her, "Unless Tony's willing to fix that mess too."

"Look, I know you're upset-"

"I'm not upset Romanoff. I knew what I was getting into when Cap declared this war. I'd be upset if during the fight, I broke an arm or a leg. So, no, _I'm not upset_. I'm angry. Angry because it wasn't enough to want us registered against our will, we were hunted. Angry because it wasn't enough that we were risking our lives, we had to expose our loved ones. Angry because it wasn't enough the Cell was collecting the most dangerous people out there all in one place, they start using them as a police force. Angry because Tony was too damn blinded by winning and guilt that he let himself be tricked by Ross and Zemo."

"Sam-"

"No, Natasha. I have every right to be angry. Just like Wanda, and Scott, and Clint…" he said, voice low and far more dangerous than Natasha had ever heard, "Angry because it wasn't enough to split the team, Tony takes Bucky down and he gets brainwashed again to do Zemo's bidding."

"Stark didn't know they were going to use Bucky as the Winter Soldier again."

"Bucky was under his custody, Romanoff, and it's not like he had any right to chose...he gave that up _willingly_ in the beginning," Sam sighed, deeply and exhausted. Looking at her, he continued. "We'd looked for Bucky for so long...and he gets brainwashed by our very own. Again."

"You know that wasn't Stark's doing," she repeated, looking over to Steve.

"And you know well it was."

"Where is he? Bucky?"

"Safe."

"Does he remember?"

"He does. Scared shitless and dangerous as hell because every time he gets caught by an organization, he's turned into a weapon again so he attacks. But we've got him safe. Only trusts us."

"I only trusted Clint when I was in his shoes."

"Look, Romanoff, I know you're trying to get me to see your point. Just. Don't. Don't make any of us like Tony or any of them right now. Tomorrow, maybe. Just not now...and I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I'm glad you told Steve what was going on. If it hadn't been for you, he would have gone in that cell guns blazing to fight Tony, Zemo...and Bucky. He would have been killed."

"The situation was getting out of hand," Natasha whispered, eyes trailing over to the window. Steve was grabbing onto the railings tightly; almost as tightly as he'd shut his eyes.

The doctor was peeling off the rest of the charred suit from his back, which had gotten the worst damage from the last explosion. Natasha's gut twisted, as she swallowed back the urge to spit up bile. Yes, she was angry too. Hurt. Damaged. Betrayed. Scared.

"Was it more than that?"

"What?" Natasha asked, turning to Sam. His arms were crossed, eyes on her. For a second, she wondered if this was how others felt when _she_ scrutinized _them_.

"You could have reasoned with Tony. You had proof. Why come to Steve? Why side with him in the end?"

"I was on no one's side, Sam. It was easier that way."

"We know you were the one monitoring us," he said, turning and leaning his back against the wall - eyes closed. Natasha made no recognition, keeping her eyes on her target - Steve. Her face stoic as ever, "Wanda knew someone was tagging her energy projections. She felt it. We knew it was you from the beginning."

"I wanted to know if you guys were alright. This was a fight amongst friends," she answered, voice monotone, "What Tony argued made sense...but people I care about were somewhere else..."

"Barton."

"Yeah," Natasha said, sighing, "And Black Widow or not, you, Wanda, _Steve_ \- we're a team. We were one ever since Ultron fucked things around. I care about more than just Clint."

"I remember when I first met you two reckless idiots…" Sam whispered, his face evidently tired, "And I thought to myself, Wilson, you are getting into some crazy shit. These two are being hunted and you're volunteering to join in. But I saw you two...the way you trusted each other. And I knew, right then and there, if I help them, I'm helping trustworthy people...people that _matter_."

"...you made a pretty good breakfast."

"That was my way of saying don't ever let me down."

Natasha smirked; head shaking and eyes still focused on Steve. Sam looked at her, amused - at least something wasn't frustration and hurt today.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Wilson?"

"I never thanked you."

"I didn't do it for a thank you."

"I know. You did it for Steve."

She turned to him then, brows furrowed and stance menacing. Natasha was about to open her mouth when he stopped her, hand up and head shaking.

"Don't Romanoff. Don't be defensive and rude or light me on fire just to get me to stop talking about it. Although you are probably the person I am most scared of, it won't work - those tactics won't shut me up. I'm not blind."

"It isn't like that."

"I know it isn't. It isn't _just_ that. It's more," Sam said, turning his head around to view Steve. His back was facing them, making them both wince as they got a full view of the cuts, welts, bruises and marred skin, "Steve will always give his all to help those he cares about. Which is why he fought so hard for Bucky. Just as he did for Tony."

"One day he's going to get himself killed," Natasha muttered, almost to herself.

"Maybe that's why you should stop running and focus on what you want."

"I know what I want...I just...I don't know what to do with it...with wanting someone so out of reach."

"You know damn well Steve will never be out of your reach. That guy right there deserves to know how you feel about him. Do something about it, Natasha," Sam said, "Steve fights - he fights with all he's got. So do you. You'll never know if someday one of you won't make it back. This fight was a close one. If it hadn't been for that Parker kid, Steve would be dead."

"I know that."

"Well _do something about it_. You need to...besides, Steve...he isn't going to fly off without you. If anything, maybe you'd be the one to run away."

"I don't plan on living a life without him."

"Then I sure as hell hope you plan on living a life _with_ him."

"I hate when you use that feel-better psychological bullshit on me, Wilson."

"I only hate it when it doesn't work," he said, looking at his watch, "Look, we told Bucky we'd swing by in an hour. Clint needs a shower, Wanda needs to see Bucky, and Scott needs a sandwich. We're leaving as soon as Steve finishes up."

"He's not staying in the hospital."

"C'mon Romanoff, you know our boy hates hospitals. Anyways, that means you have an hour. Make it worth it."

"Tony has the tower available if you need it," Natasha said, as she stepped back to let the doctor leave the room. Steve didn't follow, opting instead to wash up.

"It's too soon."

"I get it."

"Talk to him, Natasha. That's all you need to do."

"I don't know what to say."

"You'll figure it out. You're the Black Widow. There's nothing you can't do."

Pursing her lips, she entered the dimly lit room and listened to the sink faucet shut off. A few seconds later, Steve stepped out, his bare torso covered in bandages and the angry red of blood that had been wiped off.

"Nat?"

"The doctor did a piss poor job with those bandages."

"He'd never met Captain America before," he muttered, "At least that's the reason he gave me."

"Does it hurt?"

"I'll get over it."

They were quiet for a moment. Natasha sitting uncomfortably on the hospital bed. Steve shuffled around, gathering the remains of his suit top and shield. He placed them on the bed, next to Natasha.

"You're leaving the hospital?"

"Never liked them."

"...Steve…"

"Yeah," he answered, not really looking at her. He busied himself with cleaning the soot and blood off his shield. It was uncommonly usual and incredibly tense. Maybe it was only her.

Natasha was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, trying in vain to make up just the right words to the jumble of feelings she was trying to explain. Steve turned when she didn't answer. A confused brow graced his features.

"Nat?"

"Did I let you down?"

"No," he said, turning to her fully now, "Never."

"Are we okay?"

"Yes," he said, a chuckle escaping his lips, "Unless you want to start a war between us."

"I think it's still too soon to tease about that."

"Not with you," he said, looking at her bright green eyes, "We've talked about this already, Nat. Things haven't changed now that it's all over. When you came to us you asked me the same thing; if I was angry you'd chosen Tony's side in all this mess. The truth is I never was angry; no matter what happens I'll always want you in my life; be it easy or tough."

"You were close to dying."

"But I didn't and now we're okay. Bucky will get better. Tony's safe. Our teams are alive."

That ended their bit of conversation for the moment as Natasha - for the first time in years - let herself feel the things she'd been stomping on; the tightening in her chest when Steve was with her, the ultimate worry she felt when he was in the field, the quickening pace of her heart when he entered the room. And she used that, focused on those things making her insides jumble and melt, to talk to him for once.

"Nat," Steve asked, coming closer to her, hands on her arms. He brought her chin up, offering her a weak smile, "Is something wrong?"

"When I met you on the helicarrier I thought you were everything the legend said you'd be, right away I noticed. You were honest and brave and handsome. And I saw you fight - fight next to me. Every minute I was more and more intrigued by you, this enigma of a man who protected me almost as much as he let me stand my ground. And then we became partners and I learned about you. Got to know what you liked, what you hated, your habits and the weird way you take your tea. And all of this information scared me because I was getting used to you. I was starting to depend on the way you smiled at me every morning before Hill debriefed us. I started waiting for the horrible jokes we'd have to listen to from the others and laugh about them later in your ridiculously clean apartment. I started liking the way you peeled off the top of the breakfast muffins to give it to me while you ate the boring bottom part."

She paused, her voice trembling with emotions unused for years as Steve looked back at her in confused wonder.

"And when I realized it - when I pieced it all together and figured it out...I was terrified of knowing and feeling and wanting...and I stomped on it. I wanted to get far away from you but I couldn't. I didn't know how anymore. You were always there, in every memory that made me feel happy and content. And I didn't know what to do. So I pushed you away. And for a moment, I thought, if it was effortless to feel those things for you then maybe it would be as effortless to feel them for someone else; someone who was more like me, who would be almost as afraid of love as me."

Natasha met his eyes, and noticed the bright blue staring back at her was stormy and dark. She wanted to take that hurt away, wanted so badly to soothe whatever hurt she caused as the waves of her feelings took over her. Liberating and frightening.

"Nat-"

"I'm sorry," she said, standing, "I'm sorry I chose Bruce over you. I'm sorry I chose to side with Tony over you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. And I was so caught up in my fear, that I didn't notice how far I'd pushed you. And I hope I'm not too late to tell you all of this because what I have stuck in here is too much and it's not going away. When I saw the building go down and the flames separate you from everyone else I thought that was it. I'd spent years pushing you away and I'd succeeded. I thought, for that moment, that I'd lost you and all my happiness would be gone. Everything I didn't live was gone forever…then you were there, alive and barely breathing. I've never been more angry and afraid, Steve. I don't want to miss my chance again…but I know I've pushed you away and I don't know if you want anything to do with me."

"Natasha, look at me," Steve said, his voice soothing and soft, he placed both hands on either side of her face, "I love you. I always will."

For the first time, she felt her lungs fill with new air. Hearing those words - mostly overused, dangerous words that to _her_ coming from _him_ meant the entire world. Not overused. Not dangerous. Natasha could breathe. Her eyes were wide, bright and glassy - mind running fast with nowhere to go except get lost in the blue before her. Natasha didn't realize when they'd closed the space between them, but it was better this way - with his heart so close to hers.

"I love you, too," she whispered, her voice rough and caught in a choked sob.

In an instant, her hands caught his shoulders and her lips looked for his. An urgent desire left dormant for too long ignited within her like uncontrolled fire. And then they kissed - desperately. He pried her mouth open with his steady lips, teeth plunging into the plumpness of her lips. She gasped slightly - his force taking her by surprise, but she didn't falter. Natasha's hands gripped his arms, careful to avoid his healing wounds. She invaded his mouth, pulling years and years of wanted kisses that had fizzled into broken dreams. Not anymore.

They really didn't move from where they were, standing in the middle of the hospital room with the predominant smell of blood and dirt disappearing into a faint scent in the dwindling background. Her ears caught the low humming of a moan that hit hard within her; her thighs trembled slightly. She'd never heard Steve like this and as she kissed him again she thought of all the moments to come where they'd discover more about them. More secrets that would make them dependent of each other.

She felt him try to pull away from her - catch his breath probably - but Natasha wasn't having it. She needed Steve right now to feel him alive, so she didn't stop. Kissing him again and again, Natasha whispered all the things she'd never told him - all the moments between them that were lost in the folds of insecurities and indecisiveness. Steve reacted just as she wanted; he took hold of her waist, hands traveling up to her sides.

"I love you Steve," she repeated, finally letting him breathe. Her palms rested over his shoulders, her forehead felt the kisses from his lips, "I'm not letting you go."


	30. If It Was Up To Me

Another explosion blasted to her left as Natasha ran across the debris to where Steve was separated from. Shielding herself with her arms, Nat avoided the flying debris and kept running. She jumped over an abandoned car and took cover when several Hydra agents started shooting at her. Preparing her glocks, she turned over the charred hood of the car easily finding her target. It was almost too easy shooting them down.

Once again, Natasha ran towards Steve; or at least where she thought he was. Last they'd seen of him, he was luring Ross away from the radiation exposure Iron Man and Vision were trying to control, while the rest of the team took care of the Hydra agents that'd already been exposed for too long. That way Ross would stop getting stronger. However, they'd lost sight of Captain America when the radiation cell had been dismantled.

It was up to her to make sure Steve was alright. This whole situation had always been about that.

Tony and Rhodes flew above her, racing to destroy an already crumbling building infested with enemies, while Falcon and Bucky were in combat as Hydra sent out their most destructive experiments - agents who'd received the same experiments Wanda and Pietro had been subjected to. The results hadn't been the same. All of them easily recognized as those who'd opposed Tony and his team and had been incarcerated in The Cell during registration. Frustrating to think it had been Hydra all along - once again.

She passed Wanda, Clint and Scott - energy projections helping them reach three floors above the debris ready to fight off the enemies. Ignoring the pain in her shoulder from being hit by falling blocks of a building earlier on, Natasha kept running. She was closer to Steve - she could feel it.

Things had definitely gone to shit when Zemo let the others loose from the Cell. It had gotten worse when General Ross had permitted all of that and transformed into one of Hydra's own twisted experiments - a very angry, very red Hulk-like monster. _Goodbye Sokovia Records_.

"Agent Romanoff, have you located Captain Rogers?" Vision's voice was heard over her com-piece.

"Getting there. Don't worry about us. Get to Black Panther, he was chasing a group of Hydra rebels down south. Keep the perimeter and don't let them escape."

"Will do. Be careful," Vision said, and instantly she saw the synthetic, not far ahead, as he blasted into the air and towards T'challa's location. She turned the corner when the blast of a nearby shot whizzed past her. The explosion it caused sent her flying a few feet, landing hard on the destroyed path.

Natasha saw him when she raised her head; _technically_ saw his shield fly by and hit its mark - knocking an agent to the ground.

"Great," she mumbled, "Now you're defenseless, Rogers. Why do you always do this?"

Charging her stingers, Natasha ran towards Steve - hoping to get there and see him safe, maybe crack a joke to hear one of his sarcastic quips in response. She knew it was a long shot, but it could help deal with the fact that not even an hour ago, Steve and Tony had divided the entire team, pited them to fight against one another.

And now. _Christ_ , now they were reliving some twisted Ultron-scenario. At least this time, the battlefront had been evacuated years before. No civilians in sight - only experiment radiation and hordes of Hydra agents. Wanda, Pietro, even Bucky; they hadn't been the _only survivors_ of Hydra experiments. Zemo and Ross' plans all along were to unleash them all - previous Hydra agents that were deformed, tortured, brainwashed, angry. Out to control in a world without Avengers.

And technically, Tony, Rhodes, Vision, Black Panther, and her, they were breaking the law fighting them. They'd given up their choice when they signed those blasted records.

"Oh, this definitely ended well," she whispered to herself, charging at an incoming agent. Steve was just a few blocks ahead - Natasha could see him now, jumping off a destroyed tank to avoid the menacing blows of General Ross' new form.

Ross was reckless; unaccustomed to his bigger form. Steve was aware of it and took advantage of his opponent, but needed his shield and a distraction.

"Stop throwing your shield where you can't call it back to you, Rogers," Natasha muttered to herself once again, through gritted teeth as she stunned an opponent to unconsciousness.

Grabbing his shield from the floor, Natasha blocked another agent's blast, using her force to hit her opponent's face as hard as she could. She smiled when it was enough to knock him down at her feet. But time was running short, and there wasn't time to enjoy her small victory as the thunderous blow of a nearby explosion shook the ground - a crashing sound of metal and rubble filling the air with sounds of chaos breaking loose as debris rained on them once again.

Above her, and them, a construction crane had been shot off the rest of the machinery, entangling itself in the wires of the surrounding building's electrical posts. It was half embedded into the concrete tower, half hanging. If Steve didn't hurry up, he'd be crushed.

Whispering a string of frustrated curses, Natasha peered forward unable to see the captain anymore; the tank he'd jumped off to avoid Ross' swing now blocked her view, discarded like a weightless toy. Natasha groaned, keeping the shield close to her. She ran towards them and turned her stingers on to maximum. This was a long shot, but worth the try.

All she had to do was get to Steve before he broke another bone. She'd be distraction enough.

She rounded the corner of the tank as cautious as she could, shield ready, but was met with the glowing yellow eyes of the Ross, body still transformed into the Hulk's red copy - growling as he got up from being thrown on the ground to charge at her.

That was before a car was kicked to him, sending Ross crashing against a building wall. Steve ran to her, dirtied and hair matted with sweat and blood.

"What are you doing here?" he said, blood marring his perfect lips. Steve grabbed the shield from Natasha's arm. She frowned at him.

"You lost your shield, you decided to fight with the biggest guy here, you separate from the group, you have no right to ask me what I'm doing here," she said, her voice playful even though her expression said otherwise - she was upset. Steve shook his head and turned away from her.

"He's going back and forth - whatever they did to him, it's not holding like Banner's Hulk. He's volatile and strong, but if we get him distracted enough, Ross will shift back to his normal state. All we have to do then is knock him out." Steve said, no-nonsense tone, as he rushed them out of the way of the car Ross was throwing at them.

"And you took on him alone? Seriously Rogers, I'm starting to believe you have a death wish."

"I needed to get him as far away from the team as possible - he's dangerous."

"That includes you, too," Natasha said, crouching next to him to avoid getting hit by the debris Ross was throwing at them. Steve didn't answer and once again turned away from her. Natasha knew his snarky, little attitude was his way of telling her he was upset - hurt even. She knew why.

They moved from one area to the other, avoiding Ross; Steve grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her away from the next target. It was the first time he'd attempted to touch her. Natasha looked at him out of the corner of her eye once they had cover. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes focused, and his lips forming a straight line - obviously thinking of a plan to stop him. Looking back to Ross, Natasha saw him throw a car out of the way, desperately looking for them.

"You think of anything yet?" she whispered, as they positioned themselves behind the wall of a ruined building.

"He's different than Hulk; won't calm down or listen to reason. There has to be another way to get him back to human form - I still don't know how. I've just avoided his blows and tried to distract him when he changes back."

"Good thing I'm here then," Natasha said. With a single nod, she took off, slipping away from Steve's grasp and frantic whisper to stop.

Nat ran towards Ross, jumping off scattered debris to lunge herself forward. With enough speed, she flew forward, weapons ready. Ross roared when he felt her cling to his back, stingers burning into the bright red skin of his neck. It was enough volts to overheat the entire Stark Tower.

"Stingers won't last forever, Rogers," she yelled, as Steve ran towards them, shield ready, "Don't miss."

"Now," he yelled, spinning as he grabbed enough momentum to throw the shield directly onto Ross' neck, where Natasha had stung.

She let go immediately, falling unceremoniously a few yards away after being smacked across the street by Ross' elbow as he growled and swung his arms furiously. He stumbled, shaking his large head violently and disoriented as he bumped into a building in front of him. Giant hands dug into the concrete as he roared; confused by the stingers and the blow of the shield.

"He's losing control again. Natasha, shoot the wires," Steve said, calling his shield back in time to block Ross' swing when he turned. The force of the weak blow was taken on by the shield, as Steve tried with all his might to keep Ross between the building and himself.

"Steve," Nat said, running towards him.

"The wires!" he said, the rubble at his feet making him slide back a few inches as Ross pushed against him, "Above him - knock him out."

She looked up along the building - the piece of a destroyed construction crane hanging dangerously several floors above them swung in the entangled electric wires. Without hesitation, Nat took her glocks aiming at them. Three shots later, a wire busted. The loud creaking of metal as it fell forward filled their ears.

Natasha looked down, Steve still fighting to push a confused Ross - to keep him in place. She shot several more, busting another wire. The crane arm tilted forward, the metal crushing windows as it fell lower and lower.

One more wire to go and it would give.

"Natasha!"

"Hang on!"

Ross roared once more, getting a hold of himself as the weariness of the stingers began to wear off. He grabbed onto shield, pushing it down as Steve fought to keep it up between them. Natasha cursed, discarding the empty magazines and pushing in new ones. Without a second to spare, she aimed, shot and ran towards Steve as the crane came crashing down.

She pulled him back just in time to avoid getting crushed by the weight of the object falling on them - the heap of metal colliding with Ross and burying him in the crater formed by the collision. Natasha didn't let go of Steve, hand grasping at his utility belt as they fell backward, feet away from the crate and Ross.

The air within her lungs flying out as her back collided against the ground; even more so when Natasha felt Steve's weight over her as they tumbled down, his back crushing her chest. They were both breathing heavily.

Steve rolled off her, elbows hitting against the pavement, faced down and looking towards her. She turned to him, too. A smirk on her lips - it was not returned.

"You're crazy," he said, hoarse and breathy.

"So are you," she said, gasping for air as her hands came to her stomach, "That's why we work well together; it's why we're partners."

He didn't answer her, simply gathered enough strength to get on his knees, grabbing his shield in the process.

"Call in Stark, tell him to have a Hulk containment-cell ready. Before he wakes up," Steve said, peering over the crate. Below them, under the rubble and mess, lay a bleeding and semi-nude Ross, an angry red hue still visible under his skin.

"No," Natasha said, arms crossed after she stood and planted herself behind him. She heard him sigh, "You do it."

"Fine," he muttered, not turning to her right away. Instead, he sighed again. When he did turn his eyes were tired, stoic, and unwavering. He stuck out his hand for her com-piece. She gave it to him, gladly, an eyebrow arched. He didn't react.

"Stark?"

" _Cap? Is everything alright._ "

"Ross is down, unconscious. We're going to need a containment cell."

" _Black Panther and Vision are finishing up the last of Hydra. Rhodes and I will come around and take him to the cell."_

"You'll find him in a ditch under a crane," he said, and without another word, took off the piece and handed it back to Natasha. She didn't speak, instead stretching her hand out as he'd done to her. He began walking away from her, hand pressed to his ear to regroup with the rest of _his_ team.

"Falcon, everyone alright?"

" _All accounted for. Regrouping."_

"On my way."

"That's it?" Natasha asked, when he turned to walk back to the quinjet.

Steve stopped, for a second seeming stunned by Natasha's indignant outburst. He turned to her - it was clear he didn't want to. That only made her clench her fists and stomp over to him. Fury filled her bright green eyes.

"What, Natasha? What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

"What's wrong with me?" Steve said, chuckling dryly, "The world is after Bucky and Wanda for things out of their control, half of my friends are persecuted as criminals - placed in cells like monsters, and the woman I lo-"

"The woman you loved died…" Natasha finished off, her soft whispery voice betraying her emotions. Of course, Peggy was always a part of it - a part of him...she was naive believing maybe he could see in her what he'd seen in Peggy once...

"The woman I _love_ ," Steve corrected. Natasha broke eye contact; it was worse than what she'd expected. He swallowed, hands fisted by his side, stance moving away from her, "The woman I love chose the opposing side..."

Her eyes flew to his, wide, red-rimmed orbs that trembled in surprise and fear. Neither spoke - neither really believed; too shocked in the moment they were in. Steve's shoulders fell lower as if tension melted away with that simple yet powerful declaration.

"You never said it before."

"You were otherwise occupied," he said, a pointed look aimed her way, "It was never my place to do so."

" _Cap, the jet's ready. Lang, Barton, Maximoff, and Barnes are with me. We gotta get out of here, man. Before they get us all in handcuffs," Sam said, "You coming?"_

"Sorry, Sam. I'm on my way," he said, hand pressing against the com piece. Steve spared one last look at Natasha; to her, his eyes pleading an almost impossible thought. He stayed where he was - a few feet away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"We have to lay low. The Sokovia Accords are still effective. Wasn't that why you came? Stark and his team...to arrest us for breaking the law...I can't let those who followed me...I can't let them down. I have to get them to safety."

"That's not why we came. You know that."

"No. That's why you stayed. To fight with us," Steve said, "But I'm not a fool, Nat. Stark, his jet, and the six holding cells are the reason you're here."

"I never meant to arrest you. I wanted to keep my promise," Natasha said, closing the space between them, "And it _was_ up to me to save your life - I wanted to make sure _you stayed alive_. I wanted to keep you safe."

"I always trusted you - I still do," Steve muttered, hand going up to her cheek before stopping cold - his hand hovering over her cheekbone hesitant to caress the porcelain skin marred with dirt and bruises before dropping his hand altogether, "But that only makes it hurt more."

Silence surrounded them once more. Excruciating as it was suffocating.

"Don't go."

"I won't stay."

"Steve, the Sokovia Accords are bound to change. The Avengers need Captain America. Please. Just...stay where I can see you…If we stay on the inside, we'll get to handle the accords as we see fit."

"I can't. If I do, Bucky, Wanda...they'll stay too. And the world is after them - Hydra and foreign governments alike. Their fault or not, I won't let them get hurt."

"I know the moment you step on that jet, you'll be a ghost," she said, "And I know Clint won't talk, I know Lang won't talk. They're loyal to you. And that just means I'll take longer to find you."

"As long as they see us as criminals, that's the way things have to be, Natasha," Steve said, "I can't stand back and let someone with political entanglements tell me who is wrong and who is right. I wouldn't be a good man. I wouldn't be a good soldier. I wouldn't be me."

"I never chose Stark over you, Steve," Natasha said, "Not even when it seemed like I did."

"But you're not coming with me."

She was quiet. Her heart hammered loudly, filling her ears with a nauseating pounding that brought a wave of uncertainty and dizziness to her whole self. Natasha felt Steve's warmth; his chest, heaving and almost certainly broken, right before her.

Her world slowed down, her seconds felt like minutes as she took a deep breath and analyzed the consequences of her actions - all of them. Her head still sided with Tony. Hell, it had gotten way out of their control and if it hadn't been for Bucky and Steve - the world would be facing a threat worse than they'd ever experienced. And yes, they'd been wrong. But the accords would be revised. They'd be given to better hands - the Avengers that had signed would make sure of it. Natasha still believed they could control the wheel if the Avengers had someone inside. That was her and Stark, T'Challa, Rhodes, and Vision.

It wasn't until the silent whizzing of the quinjet landing ahead of them brought her back to reality.

"I have to go, Nat," he said, his voice breaking the last remaining pieces of her heart, "I do love you. More than I ever loved anyone. And I'm going to miss you just like I did before. Just like I already do now."

She didn't answer. The lump in her throat choking her and numbing her voice as tears threatened to spill over the moistened lashes of her tired eyes. Again, Steve attempted to touch her; to take hold of her hand and give it a gentle tug - one that said what he was begging silently: _Come with me._

But he didn't touch her.

Even if he craved her warmth and she his skin.

Even if they both wanted nothing more but to figure this out together.

 _He didn't touch her._

Instead, he walked away from her. She saw him leave and though her heart screamed and shook and ached; her mind had taken a decision. If the Avengers were to make it out alive, someone had to steer the wheel from the inside. It was for his own good. It was up to her to save him - to protect him. Even if that meant being away for a while.

He was right - trusting each other only made it hurt more.

He boarded the jet without looking back.

They hadn't said goodbye.

She didn't tell him.

She loved him back.

Her stoic facade fell quicker than she wanted to admit. Panic - desperation - anger - hurt - desolation. It enveloped her.

"Steve," she croaked out, too-silent even for her ears, "Steve."

But the jet door had closed and was lifting off. Natasha ran towards it - too late to reach it.

"Steve!" she screamed again, throat raw and hollow, "Steve!"

But he didn't come back. The moment made her feel cold - she felt it run through her numb limbs even though the memory was effortlessly burned into her mind. She didn't move.

She didn't blink.

Tony landed beside her, a minute later. She didn't acknowledge him until he pressed his armored hand on her shoulder.

"Where is he? Where's Rogers?"

"Gone. I won't let you hurt him, Stark," she said, not bothering to turn to him.

"That's not why we need him to be here," he said, "I screwed up. Yes, I admit it. But I can't back down from my decision. We'll be put in check. But I need Cap to do it with me."

"He won't do it, Stark. It's not who he is."

"How do you know?

"Because I love him...and I realized too late I always have," Natasha said, turning, "Steve - he'll stand by what he believes in; unwavering and unflinchingly so….if I'm lucky, I might still have a chance when we fix the mess we did and he and our team return. Not as a criminals. But as what we were once. Family."


	31. Interrogation

**_CIVIL WAR SPOILERS - READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED THE MOVIE (sorry for screaming)_**

* * *

"This is what it's like then... _actually_ being retired," Clint asked, not really turning to Steve as they looked over the field of his farm, "It's great. I like it. And I can have all the pizza, naps, and sandwiches I want."

"I'm sure that's a plus," Steve said, laughing.

"You talked to them? Any of them?"

"Talked to Wanda last night. She's staying with us. Sam is with her right now; getting settled in," Steve answered, dropping his luggage bag on the patio seat. It flopped down easily as if it only carried an extra t-shirt and jeans, "We've found a place _far_ from here. Staying together, all three of us. Scott is back with his daughter and with the Pyms. He's stayed in touch."

"Bucky?"

"In Wakanda," Steve said, clearing his throat as if it pained him, "He decided to stay in cryo until T'Challa finds a cure to his brainwashing. Doctors are working on it."

"You trust the guy?" Clint asked, snapping a beer open, "He was with Stark not too long ago."

"Funny enough," he said, a dry chuckle escaping his lips, "He never agreed with the Accords. T'Challa only wanted to get closer to Bucky and attack. Once he captured Zemo after learning the truth...he came to me. Offered to help."

"But do you _trust_ the guy, Cap? How can you be sure Bucky isn't being taken to Stark Industries right now?"

"He's in a place that's...not as easily accessed as other places. Besides, T'Challa trusts me and as crazy as it all sounds, he felt for Bucky."

"What of the _other team_? Any communication?"

"Sharon has kept me in the loop. Rhodes is doing better. Stark helped with building him some kind of exoskeleton for his legs. Vision's with Stark. I haven't heard anything else from the spider kid from Queens. As for Tony, I sent him a message. As friendly as I could be."

They were quiet for some time, sipping their cold drinks as Laura and the kids played inside. Clint's invitation had been surprisingly pleasant and much needed before he left the country.

To be honest, Steve had been surprised that Clint had taken his side so easily, but it didn't take long to realize how Barton fit well with them all. A soldier like him and Sam. An outlaw like Scott. A brainwash victim like Bucky. A mentor to Wanda - their bond the strongest.

 _I also respect the hell outta you, Cap. Don't sell yourself short_ \- Steve remembered Barton say over the phone - _I'll get Wanda outta there, get Scott and meet you in Berlin. Give me a day._

"What about Natasha?"

The question brought Steve back from his memories. Turning to him and trying to keep all composure, he met Barton's stare - steady and knowing.

"Last time I spoke to her, hell, the last time I saw her, she was helping Bucky and me get to the jet. She took the Black Panther down."

"I _knew_ she'd turn. Knew it from the start."

"Excuse me?"

"Captain, I'm Hawkeye...you know like the bird that sees everything. I watch things like a hawk. You've heard that expression, right?"

"So?" Steve uttered, an amused smirk in his face that easily showed Clint how tired and sad he really was.

"She called me before you did. Told me you didn't listen to her when shit broke loose and King T'Chaka was killed. After she talked to you, Nat filled me in. Told me what was about to happen."

"You still chose to side with us?"

"I chose as soon as she started talking. Us ex-SHIELD agents, we don't trust many people easily. I wasn't going to trust my skills to some guy with agendas. And I trust a guy like you, Captain, just like you trusted me back in New York without having to."

"But Barton, you were retired. I don't think they would have come after you."

"For how long? You don't think Stark would've come knocking at my door a month later telling me to sign those papers. Cut loose ends and ensure I didn't go off using my skills for other matters. Besides, my kids need a safe world to be in. Laura and I have that as our priority. It's a comfort to know you have those same ones too."

"It was a tough time for everyone," Steve said, almost defeatedly, "While I'm glad it's over, I _am_ sorry we can't be what we were. The Sokovia Accords haven't been revoked and...well, I did break you guys out of the raft. We're all wanted criminals according to General Ross."

"I never liked that guy," Clint said, finishing off his beer and offering him another one.

"I'm sure not even Tony likes him," Steve said, taking the drink and sipped it slowly. His mind involuntarily flashed back to the airport - the happiness he felt when Natasha helped him.

"Did you expect Natasha to be there? In the raft?" Clint asked. Steve looked over to the fields - almost never ending and incredibly peaceful.

"Natasha. No. She'd never allow being caught; always has things under control."

"So you don't worry about her?"

"What is this, Barton? Some kind of interrogation?"

"Just answer the question, Rogers."

"Of course I worry about her."

"Is that why you flew to Vienna after her when the bombings happened?"

"I had to make sure she was okay," Steve said, confused, "Wait, how did you know about that?"

"I guessed, but not really," Clint said, not looking at him, "I _knew_ you'd fly off as soon as you heard what happened just to make sure Natasha wasn't hurt in the bombings. Let me guess...you used the cap and sunglasses combo to hide from her as you two talked?"

"Hey," Steve said, chuckling, "I'm not a spy. Cut me some slack."

"You two are predictable."

"I trust her, Clint."

"But you don't know where she is?"

"No."

"You're not going to ask me if I know?"

"I'm not. Because if she's okay, Nat will show up on her own when she's ready. If she's not okay, she'll call you and you'll be gone to help her. So," Steve said, looking over to Clint, "I wouldn't be sitting here with you if she was in any trouble."

Clint chuckled and shrugged - not bothering to give Steve an answer or one of his usual sarcastic remarks. Instead, they went back to silence; only Laura's laugh and the kid's playing filling their ears. The evening was pleasant. Quiet even.

"I'm disappointed, Rogers. _What?_ There isn't an third option? You wouldn't ask for me...even after I helped you get to the jet?"

Steve turned quickly and clumsily, dropping his drink from the porch railing. Clint caught it with ease and hid his chuckle with another long sip.

Natasha stood there, leaning against the doorway. Her hair was picked up in a messy twirl on her head; she looked rested in Clint's faded Avenger's t-shirt and jeans.

"Nat?"

"A whole month of not seeing me. Of not knowing where I was and all you say is _Nat_?"

"I'm going to get myself out of this before it gets good. Laura and I will be watching from the window," Clint said, taking the bottles with him and running past them to shut the front door. Natasha was pushed forward, not hiding her smirk.

"You've been here," Steve said, incredulous and content.

"I was waiting to see if you'd start a year long quest to find me like you did Bucky," Natasha said, walking up next to him, "But I liked what you said about me coming back when I'm ready."

"It's good to see you, Nat," he said, finally smiling - a wide smile - the type Nat liked on him. He pulled her closer and buried in her in a deep, heavy hug.

"It's good to see you too, Steve," she said, turning up to him once they separated, "Last time we saw each other, things weren't at their best."

"No, but I'm glad that's over."

"You know well it isn't. Captain America a fugitive of the law? Again? That really doesn't add up."

"You're on the run, too."

"Not here. Laura likes to house criminals apparently," Natasha said, ignoring the distinct ' _Hey_ ' that came from behind the closed blinds of the window before them, "I'm sorry I didn't take your side from the beginning."

"I'm glad you were honest and that you did what you felt was right."

"In the end I did."

Steve met her eyes - a golden green under the glow of the sunset. He had the strangest feeling come over him - an urge to keep touching her to make sure she was there and not halfway across the world alone and ever-changing.

"Where did you get that place? With Sam and Wanda?" she asked, bringing him back to reality.

"We're going to lay low in Tangier for a while. I'd never been there before."

"That's a long way from home, Captain _America_."

"I think I'm just Steve Rogers now."

"Is it a nice place?"

"It's great. The weather is different, but it's beautiful. Looks out to the ocean. It's peaceful there and it's what Wanda needs right now. Sam, too."

"And it's close to Bucky," Nat said, smiling at him knowingly, "So, what? Can you house another criminal with you guys?"

"Why? You know of someone?" Steve said, acquiring almost the same teasing tone as her. She laughed lightly, turning to place her hands firmly on the railing.

"Laura's kicking me out," Nat answered. Again, the muffled voice was heard behind the window - a clear ' _No, I'm not_ ' followed by a shushing sound. Steve joined Nat's laughing and mimicked her stance.

" _Right._ "

"So, do you?" Natasha asked, looking out to the fields, "I think peaceful is short in stock these days…"

"They have been for quite some time," he said, his mind far away again. Steve's lips started moving before he'd actually formed the words; almost like his subconscious had the sentence prepared for the moment Natasha asked, "You know you'll always have a place to stay with me."

"I'm taking your word for it. And I'll be leaving with you. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't," he said, looking over to her.

"I overheard you've kept tabs on the rest," Natasha said, her carefully planned out words giving Steve a bit of expectancy - he knew that tone. She was building up for something.

"Yes and no. I just wanted to know if they were alright. After I found out about Col. Rhodes, I needed to know if everybody else was alright."

"And you've kept in touch with Sharon," she said, not hiding her smile, "I told you. Should've called her sooner."

Steve chuckled in a breathy whisper, not fully surprised or uncomfortable by Natasha's forwardness. He welcomed it.

"It was a different time then. I really wasn't in a place to call anyone - there were plenty of reasons."

"And now you're moving halfway across the world?" Nat asked, "Doesn't seem like you'll be calling her over for dinner anytime soon."

"CIA agents and wanted men don't really mix well."

"It was a final kiss goodbye, then?"

"Why am I not surprised you know about that…" Steve said, leaning over; his elbows resting on the railings.

"Sam texted me. Said he and Bucky were very proud of you...and that it was about the only thing those two agreed on when they were together."

" _Those two_ have been pressing me to have life since forever - Sam after D.C., Bucky's been at it for longer than that...when was it...1937 maybe?"

"I think I'll join them," Natasha said, laughing softly, "But you really didn't answer me. No reason to be shy now, Cap. Was it a goodbye kiss?"

"I don't know. There's...uncertainty."

"She's uncertain?"

"Maybe I am," Steve confessed, "In the detention cell, before Zemo and Bucky escaped and things went to hell...I was talking to Stark. And in the 5 minutes we actually got along...he told me about Pepper. Said he was never going to stop being Iron Man but he didn't want to endanger her. So they split."

"You just said you were _only_ Steve Rogers."

"Wishful thinking for now. But, I can't turn it off - I can't take it away. The serum that runs in me will always be there and I have so much _uncertainty_ around me. With Stark. With Bucky. With T'Challa. With SHIELD. With the Accords. I'm not a safe person to be around. And I can't protect someone all the time."

"Ah," Natasha said, "I see. You think you're endangering Sharon if you two...start something?"

"I'm sure she can defend herself enough - even took on Bucky which was very brave...but I can't protect everyone, not all the time. No matter how much I want to," Steve said, eyes lost in the expanse before them, "I think...I know I'm better off alone."

"Rogers, you know you can be quite dramatic sometimes."

"And you can be quite elusive. We've all got weaknesses."

"But really, Steve. Just find someone that can keep up. Look at Clint. He found someone. It's just a matter of it being the right person."

"The right partner…" he whispered, images of Peggy filling his thoughts.

"Exactly. Maybe a life like this isn't so out of reach for us."

 _Us_. The word rang in his ear and into his heart quickly - trespassing all the barriers he'd previously placed specifically for her.

"I hope you're right," he said, shaking his head.

"I always am."

He chuckled softly and challenged her smirk with a smile, watching the sun finally set. The winds changed, filling their surroundings with the faint songs of crickets and the humming of rustling leaves.

"It's always you and me in the end. You realize that?"

"Huh?" Steve said, tearing his eyes away from the sky to look over at her. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"You and me," she said, "We end up helping each other out in the end...usually swapping sob stories or warning not to do things."

"It's comforting."

"Yeah. It is."

Again they were silent. Their pregnant pauses creating a bit of unfinished tension between them - and Steve couldn't really understand it. As if his heart knew there was more to say but his mind wasn't willing to form the words just yet.

"So are you going to tell me if you liked the kiss?" Natasha asked, brazenly.

"I knew you weren't done with that."

"Nope," she said, smiling widely, "C'mon, Rogers. Did you keep practicing? Did she smile afterwards? Did she say anything to you? Did you like it?"

"Why is it that every single time you and Barton ambush me, I get an interrogation," he said, turning fully to her.

"Don't change the subject, Steve."

"I...well, she did smile afterwards. I, um, I told her the kiss was late. She agreed. It was...quick."

"And did you like it? Did you like kissing her?"

" _Nat_ ," he whined, cheeks reddening.

"I need to know."

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"It was nice."

" _Nice_?" Natasha questioned, eyebrow quirking up, "I can work with nice. Was _our_ kiss on the escalator nice?"

"Why do you always insist on bringing that one up…" Steve said, laughing nervously and hearing the muffled voice behind the blinds - _What kiss? What escalator?...The one I told you about, Laura, the one in D.C._

"Ignore them," Natasha said, laughing, "C'mon. Answer. Was that one nice?"

"That isn't how I would describe it," he said, preferring to look out to the fields again. Not for long. Inevitably, Steve looked back to Natasha. There was a hint of pink in his cheeks again.

She smiled - the tiny smiles that tugged at the corner of her lips when she hid more than she let know. Natasha angled her chin to his, eyes meeting.

"Are we done?" he said, shaking his head; the corner of his lip tugged into a smirk.

"Hardly."

"I didn't take you for a curious one, Natasha."

"I like to know the grounds. Know the battlefield. Strengths. Weaknesses. Who or what I'm up against. Know where I stand."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed; eyes flickering curiously from her mouth to her crossed arms before her - _what the hell was she talking about?_

His eyes met hers again when the muffled voice behind the window was heard: _Why doesn't she just tell him already? We've finished the popcorn. Shit...Natasha's looking this way. Shut up, Clint._

He hid a smirk and tilted his head; Natasha's expression similar to his.

"I'm not... _missing_ anything. Right?" he asked, cautiously.

"You know," Natasha said, smiling, "It's okay. It took me long enough to realize it, too. I don't know what I was doing before, but when I finally opened my eyes, things made sense. I was just too caught up in something else to really figure it out...all of the the feelings I had first. The feelings that scared me were the ones I fought the hardest to ignore. Now they're the ones I'm fighting the hardest keep alive. All it took was time, and hard decisions, but I figured it out. Hopefully, so will you."

"It's tough not to be scared," he said, a whisper so unlike him it made Natasha smile saddly.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "But don't worry. It's only fair you get the same amount of time as me. I'm a patient person. And it's not like I haven't made my share of insecure decisions."

Steve blinked a couple of times, slowly and in a second the flickering realization of a feeling he'd had for a couple of years now came to mind - after being trapped in the confines of insecurity. The remaining barriers dissolved into nothingness.

Again he blinked - Natasha noticed it; the change in the blue of his eyes.

Yes, he'd have to figure it out. But she knew - right away - it wouldn't take him as long.


	32. Invincible

Steve bumped into his door before actually opening it, groaning and leaning his head against the wall - man, he was tired. And in a significant amount of pain.

Jarvis had been alert as soon as they'd entered the facility, but there was no point in waking others - especially if he'd heal up nice and neat in the morning. With that argument, Steve managed to keep Jarvis quiet. Bucky and Sam were a bit more difficult to convince, but after saving some face and showing them he could walk to his room well enough, they'd agreed. Besides, Steve had kept his wounds hidden well enough with his shield.

And he was really good at faking his health - a skill he'd picked up on way before any serum. It came naturally to him by now.

Now, finally opening his door, Steve slipped in. Throwing his shield to the corner and letting go of his helmet, he dragged his feet to the bathroom to try and wash off most of the blood before actually getting into the shower (which in his mind, would ask for a lot of energy - and he didn't have it).

The sudden harsh, white light of the bathroom didn't really hurt his eyes - Steve really just wanted to keep them closed. Fighting that urge, he opened one eye to examine the damages. He'd gotten as far as checking the blood dripping from his chest when he heard the ever-so-slight and completely sass-filled clicking of a tongue behind him.

"Rogers," she said, clearing her throat, "Clear this up for me...do you actually know how to fight or do you just wing it - each and every time?"

"Mostly wing it," Steve answered, turning his head to find Natasha standing behind him. She was fully dressed all in black - sleek and silent as usual, "I thought everyone was asleep."

"Yeah, Jarvis doesn't keep secrets from me," she said, stepping into the bathroom to stand in front of him now, "Even if Captain America asks for no one to be woken up."

"Where do Jarvis' loyalties stand?"

" _To be clear, sir,"_ Jarvis said _, "I didn't wake anyone, technically. Agent Romanoff was already awake."_

"Yeah, let me guess," Steve said, the ghost of a smirk hiding between the bruises in his face, "She's awake giving you lessons on technicality and loopholes."

" _No comment, sir."_

"Well, if you were stealthier at going to your room without bumping into things and dragging your feet, maybe a girl could get some shut-eye here," Nat said, coming closer, "But since, clearly that isn't the case, let me help you."

"It isn't as bad as it looks," he said, trying to ignore how warm her touch felt, even over his suit, "After a quick shower and some sleep, I'll be healed by morning."

"Right," Nat said, smirking, "But, you're going to lose all your blood by the time you get there, Rogers. That looks pretty bad."

"Okay, maybe that might need some tending to," Steve said, sucking in his breath when Natasha's nimble fingers grazed his wound. She quickly retracted; her no-nonsense smirk permanent.

"Shower. Shout if you feel like you're going to faint and I'll come in to help you; don't worry...I'll try not to sneak a peek. But I don't guarantee much. I'll be outside to help you with the stitching."

"I don't need stitching."

"You always say that."

"Because I never need them."

"Steve," she said, almost whispering incredulously, "Are you uncomfortable with needles?"

"I just don't need-"

But he couldn't continue - her laugh filled the air and his silence simply confirmed it even further. Much to her enjoyment.

"I'm gonna shower," he ended up saying, "Just sit there and wait."

"Yes, captain. Should I hide the needles?"

Steve only answered with a look that could only be describes as 100% done - not that it made any difference; Natasha's grin grew wider.

Once he was alone in the bathroom, he started undoing his suit, making it easier for him to shrug it off. Of course, it would be easier to just ask Natasha for help already - but she was expecting that. He knew it. And she'd come in to help him with that all-too-knowing look in her too-green eyes that seemed to pierce through his lonely walls and hit right down to his vulnerability; all of it accompanied by that deep honey voice that was an enigma to him.

Shaking his head, Steve's mind unclouded.

Right, it would be easier to take the suit off himself.

He knew his movements were slow; there was a heaviness to them - probably the loss of blood. And maybe he'd been struck by that building harder than he thought. And well, then there was the multiple cuts and burns on his back...then the nasty gash across his chest. But he'd get better. His serum would kick in and things would be better. No need to alarm anyone. Sucking in his breath and using the remaining strength left, he threw his utility belt on the floor.

 _Alright, good. That thing was heavy. Okay, next off…_

He sucked in his breath, trying to ignore the stinging sensations all over his torso when he lifted his arm to remove the top of his suit. Steve moved slowly and almost unwillingly as he felt the material rub against the burns in his back.

Biting his lip to distract himself from the discomfort, he continued to focus on his breathing and tried to avoid as much contact with the suit and his skin.

 _Finally...suit halfway gone...progress...good..._

Releasing the breath that was caught in his throat, Steve kicked off his boots one by one, without bothering to untie them or notice where they'd landed, and was just about ready to fall when there was a light knock on the door.

"Give me a minute, Nat."

"Rogers, I've given you fifteen and I still hear no water running. Open up."

 _Fifteen minutes? Damn._

He opened the door just an inch and peeked through.

"I'm about to get in the shower. I promise," he said, meeting her eyes.

"Are you naked already?"

"No."

"Then open the door, Steve. Let me help you."

"It's alright. Really. I'll be good as new in a bit. I just need to get through the rough patch, but I'm good. Really."

"Are you trying to convince yourself," Natasha said, pushing the door enough to squeeze in. It wasn't her style to gasp, but she definitely did cringe, "Rogers, this is worthy of the med wing. Jeez, what the hell happened?"

"It was nothing. Just the mission kind of backfired a bit. Sam, Bucky and I didn't get out of the building in time, so we had to run for it."

"Are they as bad as you?"

"No, no, I was the last one to jump out the window," Steve answered, leaning against the wall without really noticing it, "They're already in their rooms. Just a few bruises."

"And how come they didn't make a big fuss about this. They're usually the biggest mother hens when it comes to you," Natasha said, stepping a little closer to keep him steady, while her fingers worked on removing his pants.

"I know how to fake some things…" he said, squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again - Natasha recognized his actions; he was trying to stay focused and awake. She sighed.

"C'mon Rogers," she said, pulling him up from the wall - now soiled with dirt - and sat him on the edge of the covered toilet, "Steve, let me help you."

"I'm fine."

"It's okay not to be. You don't have to be invincible."

"But I have to be…" Steve said, for the first time that night acknowledging his weakness as he pressed a hand against his wound and tried to suck in his breath, "I'm Captain America."

"Not right now, with me, you aren't. Just be Steve Rogers, okay? And let me help you," Nat whispered, running her finger to push back a strand of his matted, soiled hair that had fallen over his forehead.

Steve closed his eyes at her touch - the gentleness of her fingertips against his sweaty skin like a beacon of tranquility. His shoulders loosened and for an instant he felt a little lighter.

"I will get better eventually, Nat. You know that."

"Yeah but right now you're not. And there's no reason to be alone through it when I'm here," Natasha said, her voice low and her eyes locked with his, "I want to be with you."

"Thank you," he whispered, and for a moment - when their eyes met - he noticed Natasha's eyes shine just a little brighter. His mouth however, acted before he could double check his words, "But I will be okay. This is nothing to fuss about."

"You know, Rogers," she said, "For a second there, we were having a moment. And you ruined it."

"But-"

"Stop it. Stop trying to convince me you're okay because you clearly aren't. And stop trying to be so selfless because, _I swear_ , I have never seen so much reckless selflessness and it drives me insane just knowing you go off galavanting like some invincible superhuman without a care whether you come back with enough blood in your system to even have the energy for a shower... _and so help me, Steve Rogers_ , I am going to help you even if you don't want it."

Steve looked at her, wide eyed, and nodded - no other words left to be spoken really.

Natasha dropped her hands from her hips and sighed.

"You feel up for showering on your own?"

"Yeah, I got it...I just…" he said, but his words felt slow, heavy and his lips felt dry.

"Wrong again," she said, crouching before him and examining his wound, "Only you would get slashed in the chest like this...I'm stitching you up first. The cut doesn't look like it'll get infected so I can clean it up a bit - should be good."

Steve really couldn't answer - she was gone and back before he realized it. Instead, he watched her work - his eyes trailing her movements as she cleaned his chest with that permanent smirk that was equally serious as it was caring and also a bit challenging.

He saw as Natasha's eyebrows scrunched together when she saw how deep his cut was, how her mouth turned into a frown - the lips that distracted him so often now almost pouting. She didn't spare a second; her nimble hands working as quickly as they did softly to close his wound and stop his blood loss.

Steve tried to keep his eyes open as much as he could, not wanting to miss any moment.

"If you wouldn't have been such a baby about this," she said, her voice low and hiding the hint of worry, "I could have finished by now. You probably would be sleeping already."

"No more lectures, Nat…" he slurred, his blinks lasting longer than usual, "I'll be alright."

"Yes, you will, you stubborn ass...because of me," she said, "C'mon, turn a little. Let me check your back…"

"But I don't need more stitches," Steve mumbled, as he gave her slightly more access to his back. He pretended not to hear her when she clicked her tongue again.

" _For fuck's sake, Rogers_ ," she whispered, barely an audible breath, "You and I need to have a couple of lessons in the act of selfishness. Save your skin first, then figure it out. Literally."

"Says the other equally selfless and outstandingly reckless person in this team…"

"Oh, now you can talk clearly," Nat said, flicking her hand across the back of his head, "You got some weird way of saying thanks, Steve."

"Thank you, Nat."

Steve felt her hand across his back, tending to the burns and hardly felt the sting of the needle as it pierced his skin to close the various cuts. Musing to himself, he realized there was a magic to Natasha - something no other woman possessed. It was mystery and allure but then there was such clarity in her eyes - probably a loneliness he recognized - something inside both of them that they fought against everyday.

Fighting against becoming what they'd been created to be: weapons.

He was the beacon of a perfect soldier - strong and tactile enough to fight against an army; easy for him to destroy anything in his path as easy as it was for him to save and protect.

And her, Natasha, fighting everyday against being the perfect killer they'd forced her to be. Everyday trying to prove her worth. Working to believe it herself - that she could be good.

Both of them going against what others originally created them for.

And both of them being the only ones of their program to survive and deal with the aftermath alone.

And both learning to be themselves - so young and displaced - in a world that asked more from them than what they understood.

But they had to do it. No matter how alone. No matter how young. No matter how displaced.

"I'm all done here, Steve," Natasha said, turning to him, "How are you holding up?"

"Better than ever."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Can I shower now?"

"I don't know, _can you_?"

"Get out…" Steve said, lips trembling as he fought against a smile.

"This is the thanks I get...despicable," Natasha teased, her eyes playful, "I'll wait outside...unless you need some help taking off your clothes."

He didn't answer, instead closed the door and heard her laugh - like a wind-chime against the storm.

It didn't take that long for him to get into the actual shower - the instant spray of the warm water felt good - _it felt great_. Even though the droplets that hit his now-stitched wounds stung slightly, Steve was feeling better already.

All he wanted was to feel clean and fresh again - the soil and soot that covered his body was annoying - especially because it reminded him of his younger years when everything around him in the little apartment in Brooklyn smelled like soot and ashes. Bucky had mentioned it, too.

His mind inevitable drifted back to Natasha - who, he assumed, was most likely getting comfortable in his bed to keep teasing him when he stepped out.

The tranquility he felt was confusing; Natasha Romanoff always kept him on his toes, always on edge. Tranquility really wasn't associated with her. And yet, there was nothing more peaceful to him than listening to the light, teasing voice and the strong, quiet laugh, watching her move about like she owned wherever they were at.

And then there was that shine in her eyes sometimes - the one that made her eyes look impossibly emerald for a split second before returning to the usual olive hue.

Steve felt much better than before when he finally turned the shower head off, the steam collected in the room still around him. He reached for a towel and began to pat himself dry before wrapping it around his waist as carefully as he could (the pain still bugged him, even if he felt better.

He examined Natasha's work - the even stitches along the gash. They were small, precise, and constant. Like her.

Everything she did was a reflection of who she was. And it was marvelous.

"Did you faint?"

Her voice broke his reverie, sounding muffled yet charming.

"No, I didn't," Steve answered, opening the door and coming face to face with her, "I'm just...moving a bit slower than usual."

"Are you going to bed already?"

"That's the plan," he muttered, feeling her presence behind him even though she didn't make as much as a faint sound as she walked near him.

"Same, because what else do you do at 3 in the morning, right," she answered, pulling the covers back and slipping into his bed and plumping up the pillows before the red curtain of hair was pressed against it. Steve faltered for a second.

She noticed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Nat said, sitting up again, "Did you pull a stitch or something?"

"No, no. I'm alright. I just…" Steve said, sitting down by the edge of the bed to switch the lamp atop the nightstand off, "I just don't know why I'm still taken by surprise with you."

She laughed, a quiet chuckle that sounded like a muffled snort behind him, causing Steve to turn and look at her with a quizzical eye.

"Steve, this is utterly domestic. How can it be surprising - the most mundane of things to do. Help you clean up and sleep."

"It's the way you do it," he said, settling next to her, "The way you make it seem like it's not a big deal when in reality it is...because I know it is."

"Is this you saying thank you?"

"I haven't already done so?"

"You have," she said, between yawns, "But I like to hear your gratitude."

"Thanks, Nat."

"Mean it a little more, Rogers. That sounded terribly half-assed," Natasha said, inching closer to Steve, who only managed to feel his heart rate elevate.

"Mean it more? Nat, of course I mean it," he answered, careful as he brought the covers closer as to not rub uncomfortably on his wounds, "I'd say sorry you always having to stitch me up after missions, but these moments are some of my favorites."

"Better…" Nat said, a glittering in her eyes caught Steve's as she moved her face to one side, "Now a kiss on the cheek for extra gratitude."

"Yes, ma'am."

He leaned forward, slowly and carefully, placing his lips on her cheek. It was similar to kissing silk - he imagined - her face was smooth, her skin a confusing feeling; both cool and warm. The kiss was slow, even if on her cheek and Steve sensed just how close her lips were to his - a small movement to his right and they'd touch. Again he wondered how her lips would feel; would it be softer than silk? Would they feel warm? Cold? Inviting? All of it, all at once? Perhaps that would be the case. Steve mused kissing Natasha would be like an experience that couldn't be explained with the proper words and one that would be unforgettable as it was unexpected. Her breath was warm and hitched slightly as he moved back to his own pillow.

"Thanks," Steve whispered. He was sure his own face was blushed. Not for the most honorable of reasons.

"You're welcome," she answered, clearing her throat, "We can...um...we can start the selfish courses tomorrow if you're up for it - maybe then you'll stop coming back looking like roadkill."

"Something tells me I still will."

She laughed, closing her eyes as her small, cold hand dug under the pillow searching for his, pushing through until it was enclosed by Steve's own hand, warm and settled.

"I know. Now, quiet, I can't sleep with you talking."

"Yeah, yeah...goodnight."


	33. Average Morning

"They're doing it again," Natasha grumbled, hiding her face under the pillow. It was a welcome freshness, with the ever present scent of Steve Rogers. He shifted beside her, groaning and hiding his head under the pillow, too. His t-shirt covered back was facing her - her hands itched to run along the expanse of it. The strained muscles under her light fingertip, she was sure of it, would feel soft and warm...or would he tense under her touch?

"Try to ignore it…maybe they'll stop," he replied, a few seconds later. His voice brought her out of the daydream; or was it still a dream. Was it daytime already? Natasha poked one eye out from under the pillow. The absence of sunlight through the windows was enough to confirm her suspicion. It was way too early. There was a scraping of furniture across the floor; loud enough to wake her completely. She almost wanted to laugh, but damn it, the sun wasn't even out - why they hell were they making so much noise?

Natasha was really trying not to be grumpy, but they'd crashed Steve's bed _just a three hours ago_!

Now based in a clandestine facility in Wakanda and traveling far more than they'd like, Steve led the Secret Avengers consisting of Wanda, Sam, and her (with the guest appearances from Lang or Barton)

Which was why they'd come in pretty late last night after another mission. This time Pym (who was without a company and after hearing of Peggy's passing decided to step back into a newly formed SHIELD with Fury to fund their work) had gotten word of a Hydra facility north of Sokovia where they believed Zemo had started his plan. It had been a gather-intel sort of mission; one that had little to no resistance. Steve and Nat had been in and out of there before Stark and Ross had gotten word they were there.

Yes, they were still hiding from them. But it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Natasha had a feeling Steve and Tony were in better terms (and communication) than what it seemed.

 _She_ was in better terms than she _deserved_ \- or at least that's what Natasha felt. After managing to find this misfit group again with the help of Clint, who was still safe over at his farm (at least Tony had kept that a secret), Natasha broke into Steve's room and planned her conversation - how she would tell him why she'd chosen Tony's side, why she'd run, why she'd missed _them_.

Well, that had been her intention. Instead, she instantly got a lung-crushing hug and a heavy, heart-felt thank you. She got the whole story of what had happened after they'd left. She'd gotten another hug from Wanda, a shoulder squeeze from Sam. Natasha never needed to explain her actions to Steve; he accepted them as they were. For that moment, she'd felt happy to be home.

That was then. Now, at almost 5:45 in the morning, she wasn't feeling very happy. The noise outside the room continued. Heavy footsteps, shoving of furniture and thumps against the walls and floors.

"Steve...they're not stopping…." she said, hearing him whimper and groan - not wanting to get up, "C'mon Rogers, make it stop."

"Too tired," he responded, pulling the covers closer to him.

Natasha pushed him, shoving him closer and closer to the edge of the bed. She ignored his protests and while he didn't push back, he definitely resisted. Not enough, though. Or so she thought. No sooner had he groaned his way out of the bed when he took the covers with him, leaving a cold Natasha behind. Her eyes flew open at the sudden chill.

"Not fair, Steve…"

"What? You pushed me out of bed, now you have to help me out. You're better at it; scare them with your guns or something..."

"You're lucky I'm getting hungry. I'm awake because of you so now you have to feed me."

Steve laughed as he opened the door to his room just in time to see the gallon of milk they'd just purchased fly down the hall and out the window.

" _Christ_ , not again..." Steve muttered, closing the door again and pressing his forehead to it.

Had she mentioned they were now graced with the presence of a _freshly woken Winter Soldier_.

T'Challa's team of doctors and experts worked hard to remove the triggers that bound him to Hydra. Pretty soon Steve received a call from the King of Wakanda himself.

It was great and all - but now they were stuck with Bucky _AND_ Sam. _And they just_ ….

Natasha was ready to go back into hiding.

And take Steve and Wanda with her.

She was almost sure they'd agree to go.

Natasha joined Steve and pressed her forehead against the door as well; giving him a reassuring side glance. It was enough to get him to smile and roll his eyes.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he whispered to her, making her chuckle.

"Rogers, you don't want me to answer that…" Nat answered, opening the door just a sliver to see what was going on. Both Steve and Natasha peeked out the door; laughter contained.

"We're all out of milk," Bucky said, looking over to Sam and his dry bowl of cereal, "Sorry."

Sam scowled at him, eyes challenging the other until he put his bowl down on the counter and crossed his arms.

"We'd just bought that."

"I don't like the brand."

"What do you know about brands?"

"More than you, bird brain."

"Look here, tin foil, next time you throw my milk out the window I'll stick your hand in the toaster…"

"It's vibranium now, stupid, it ain't gonna to hurt."

"Your other hand, idiot."

"As if you could even get to it," Bucky said, there was a snark to his voice as he took out a carton of eggs that made Sam roll his eyes and grind his teeth. Turning on the stove, they began making a makeshift breakfast.

"You're cracking them wrong," Sam said, pushing Bucky away and taking over the heated pan, "Don't you know how to crack eggs. Shells go in the trash."

"Not when I'm making them for you," he answered, taking out the last of the mango juice and a couple of glasses, "Hope you didn't want juice...we're out of that, too."

"That was Wanda's juice."

Bucky faltered for a moment, for once, not meeting Sam's gaze - one that had turned mocking and amused. Throwing the carton away, Bucky just shrugged.

"I'll get her a new one."

"Wanna get her chocolates or flowers too?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know…" Sam laughed, "And I'm gonna give you hell for it."

"What are you...12?"

"No, but you are whenever Wanda's around."

"Shut your trap, Wilson."

Sam laughed even harder, making Bucky scowl, grab an egg and crush it - shell and all - over Sam's semi-cooked breakfast.

"...I hate you, man…"

From the sidelines, Natasha and Steve muffled their chuckling as Sam and Bucky parted and made sure to elbow each other on the way past each other to different parts of the kitchen.

"Are you going to put a stop to them, Rogers. They're your kids," Nat whispered, closing the door and pulling herself back into the comfortable darkness of Steve's room.

"My kids? No, no."

"Of course they are, always fighting to one up each other so they don't have to be the second best friend," Nat said, laughing, and rolling her eyes as she heard scraping of chairs and a stumbling of feet - probably Bucky, "They're acting like kids, Rogers. Fix it."

"That makes them your kids, too," Steve said, "You know, like, their mom."

"Oh, nuh-uh. Those are _your_ kids. I'm like the awkward step-mom that came into the already messy situation."

"No, no, you co-lead this team. That makes you Full. On. Mom. As in your kids that listen more to you than they do me when you give them the _Mom-Look_. Can't back away from your family now, Nat," he said, leaning lazily on the door to catch any more of the spats they overheard.

Natasha looked at him, eyes squinting at his use of vocabulary to figure out if it was intentional or not. Family. Something she hadn't thought about in a while - but she should've known Steve was never one to forget.

Steve turned away from the door and towards Natasha when she didn't answer. And while Nat looked at him, eyes meeting his, she was distracted; her mind thinking and rethinking about family. _Her family_.

There was a smile creeping out the corner of her lips almost instantly.

"What?" Steve said, looking over to her, eyebrow raised, "Something wrong?"

" _Family_...they're my family."

"Of course they are. Sam and Wanda...and give Bucky time, I'm sure, - they all care about you and trust you."

"Like you do?" she asked, mimicking Steve by pressing her ear against the door.

"I don't think anyone can trust or care about you more than I do," he teased, "Well, maybe only Barton, but that's because he's known you longer. So, I'll give him that."

"Thanks," Natasha said, pulling his arm closer to her for a hug. A long awaited sequel to their hug after Peggy's funeral - one that expressed more than trust and care. One that told the other _I'm always going to be here for you_.

Steve tightened his arms around her, slightly taken aback by her show of affection but nonetheless, accepting it - for a hug from Natasha was worth more than anything.

Their embrace, however, was interrupted by a loud crash.

"They always end up ruining our moments," Nat whispered, a lilting giggle in her voice.

"Yeah," Steve whispered, "They do. I just hope they didn't break anything expensive."

"Let me take a look," she said, opening the door again to peer out towards the hallway, "Everything seems to be in order, Rogers...except for the fridge door...you weren't expecting to use that anytime soon, right?"

"As long as we can still open the thing," Steve said, whispering, "I can handle Sam and Bucky...but a hungry Natasha is where I draw the line."

She chuckled, giving him a slight shove before another crash was heard. This time Steve stuck out his head as well, both of them peeking out of the doorway.

"This might be getting out of hand, Steve. You sure these people are adults and not 5 year olds in adult bodies?"

But before he answered, Steve pulled her back, shoving the door closed but keeping his ear pressed to the door. Natasha looked at him bewildered when he pulled her to the door as well.

"What?" she mouthed

"Wanda's awake."

"Oh.." Nat chuckled, "Oh, oh, oh, this is going to get good…"

"Sam Wilson, what is all this noise! You too, James Barnes, don't hide - I can see you!"

"Wanda, relax…" Sam started, "We were just-"

"Don't you _Wanda, relax_ me, Wilson," she said, voice a higher octave, "And you James, making all this commotion - what can you possibly be fighting about now. It's 6 in the morning! We talked about this. Didn't we?"

"Yes," they said in perfect unision.

"Then what is going on? Why is our fridge broken and-" Wanda said, gasping, "Why is there a crushed toaster on the counter? Oh, no, is that our coffee pot? And our pan - why is the pan curled like that?"

"He got in my way," Bucky answered, in a low, apologetic whisper.

"That is no excuse, James."

"Yeah, _no excuse James_ ," Sam mocked.

"Shut up, Wilson. Don't you dare call me James," Bucky answered.

Behind the door, Steve and Natasha held their laugh to a minimum chuckle, low enough to not be heard.

"Enough," Wanda said, "Both of you. Sam, you know you can't call him James. He doesn't like that. And you, James, you need to control your temper. You can't break every item in the house because you can't say please."

"I do say please…" Bucky muttered, scowl in place.

"We didn't mean to wake you, Wanda. Sorry," Sam whispered, sincerely, "But I wasn't the one to break the toaster."

"You tried to stick my hand into it!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you left my scrambled eggs alone!"

"I would leave them alone if you weren't sticking your ugly face where it doesn't belong!"

"Well, stop acting like a 12 year old," Sam replied, "And my face isn't ugly."

"Enough!" Wanda exclaimed - Steve and Natasha felt it immediately; the vibration that Wanda gave off whenever she used her powers, "You'll stay that way until you learn to behave."

A few seconds later and after the sound of soft steps, a door opened and slam shut.

Natasha and Steve covered their mouths laughing; leaning against the door and keeping as quiet as possible.

"I bet she sat them next to each other," Natasha whispered, "She's going to leave them like that for the day, I bet."

"Last time she made them hold hands for the entire evening," Steve chuckled, "They tried and tried, but they couldn't undo Wanda's magic. It was the best."

"I guess this means the parents can take a break," Nat winked, "The younger sister has it under control."

"That's what they get for waking her up. Even we know not to go that far."

They chuckled and giggled some more, quiet and lazily. Both were leaning against the door, in the first t-shirts they got their hands on last night and pajama bottoms. Steve was sure their hair was messy but in the dark and in their company - who cared.

He had to admit it - at least to himself - how much he needed Natasha. Seeing her come back was one of the best things that had happened to him lately. He'd missed being next to her during the split from the Avengers. Hated that they didn't agree on the Accords, but in the end when he saw her standing between the jet and the rubble - aiming at T'Challa - his heart sped up in a way he hadn't felt in so long.

A smile formed his lips as Steve turned to Natasha, admired her posture - relaxed and comfortable. He took a little bit of pride in that, knowing he took part in making her feel that way. It didn't take long for Natasha to return his gaze.

"What are you staring at, Rogers?"

"You look happy."

"I am. Aside from the rude awakening today…" she said, "I feel happy here. And what we're doing - I don't doubt we're doing the right thing for the right people. I can start clearing my ledger."

"You've started doing that long before, Nat."

"But, it feels different now."

"How so?" Steve said, watching her as she looked back at him, her eyes not focused on his but rather darting from his hair to his nose and down to his lips before swiftly focusing back to his eyes.

"Because I'm starting to believe it now."

Steve smiled widely - one that reached even Natasha - bright and contagious. The type of smiles that only Steve Rogers could pull off.

"Do you still want breakfast?" he asked, after a moment.

"Nah," she said, walking over to the bed, "How about we sleep for another hour or so, then go get breakfast at the cafe down the street."

"You don't want to check on your kids," Steve said, but Natasha could hear him shuffling to the bed already.

"They're going to be there when we wake up. Literally."

* * *

Natasha and Steve returned to the condo a couple of hours later, carrying a travel coffee cup and pastries for Wanda. They entered the living room, laughing at their own silliness when Wanda greeted them.

"Yay, coffee!"

"Sorry we took long. Natasha decided an extra order of breakfast was in order," Steve said, "And I can't complain."

"You practically ate most of it," she said, giving Wanda what they'd brought, "How'd you sleep?"

"Better after I shut these two up. And I'm not sore anymore, so I'm all healed and ready for another mission," Wanda said, pouring a sugar cube into her coffee.

"Just stay away from falling walls this time," Steve said.

"Yes, dad."

"Definitely your kids," Natasha muttered, taking her seat on the couch next to Steve as they watched Wanda sit on the floor next to the center table as she sunk her teeth into a pastry.

"You guys hungry?" Natasha asked, looking to Bucky and Sam.

The two scowled, fully pressed against the ceiling of the room, arms stuck to their sides - it reminded them far too much of being stuck at the airport long ago.

"When are we going to be let down from this, man?" Sam asked, trying to move, "I said sorry."

"You didn't mean it," Wanda said, not bothering to look at them.

Bucky kept scowling, trying to budge out of the Wanda's glowing red restraints.

"How about next time you just...I don't know, go outside and fight it out. Don't break our stuff," Natasha said, stretching over to lay her head on Steve's lap.

"Or just try to get along - half of the time I don't understand why you guys fight to begin with," Steve said, "But I do enjoy seeing Wanda take care of it."

"It's probably because they like each other too much," Wanda said, licking jelly off her finger, "Right?"

"Not a chance," Bucky muttered, scowl permanent now.

"Like this guy? I'd rather hang with Stark all day," Sam replied, turning away from Bucky.

"Hey, Tony is a great person to hang out with," Steve said, "C'mon guys, just give it time."

Natasha and Wanda shot him disbelieving looks before they rolled their eyes away from him and to each other.

"Well, I'm about done here. You want to go for a run down by the shore; Tangier's beaches are beautiful to run in. Yes?" Wanda asked, throwing the empty cup and napkins in the trash.

"Sounds good," Nat said, "As long as Steve doesn't show off, I'm good."

"I never show-off. I just want to let you guys know I'm on your left. I don't want to bump into you. That's all."

Sam snorted above them, causing Steve to look up to him with a frown.

"What about us?" Bucky asked, "You can't leave us like this."

"Actually, I can," Wanda said, looking up to them with her hands on her hips, "You will think about what you have done. And until you're sincere about it, then I will let you down."

"It is not my fault bird brain's petty."

"Petty? Tin foil, I swear, when we get out of this…"

"You'll never get out of the restrains if you don't apologize and mean it," Steve reminded them, "So, for your sake, I hope that happens quickly."

"Steve, aren't you the leader of this team. You're going to let Wanda do this?" Sam asked

"Yes, yes I am," Steve answered, smiling up at them before turning and walking towards the door.

Natasha laughed, scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out at them tauntingly. She followed Steve, close behind him.

Wanda was the last one to get up, looking up at the two with a stern look.

"James," she called - Bucky couldn't help but look over to her, "I expect to hear your apology - a sincere one - when I come back."

"It would be easier if he wasn't such a punk."

"I'm sure you can do it," Wanda said, smiling up at him, "I'm counting on you."

"...fine…"

Wanda's smile grew wider as she turned and headed for the door where Steve and Natasha waited for her.

No sooner had it shut, when Bucky heard it: Sam's hushed chuckling.

"If you make one more comment, Wilson, they will never find you."

"Wanda and Bucky sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"


	34. When James Cries

_The first time it happened they didn't think much of it - Natasha figured it was because of Steve, besides, James needed to get used to them._

It had been a strenuous mission for Steve, albeit a short one. Now that Natasha had given birth to their son, he felt a tug home too strong to ignore. And, _well_ , this was his last mission until both he and Natasha decided to come back from their parental leave.

Steve's most important mission of all was waiting for him back home.

Waiting, though, was a loosely related term. Natasha greeted him almost impatiently as he entered their bedroom.

"I missed you," she said, not caring about the delicate state of her body ( _she had given birth 3 weeks ago_ ) as she pressed herself against him, "I'm glad you're back safe."

"Me too," Steve whispered, "A day is too long away from you two..."

"Speaking of," Natasha said, turning to face her son as he lay - legs and arms kicking out angrily, "Something's weird. He's stopped fussing, but he cries often - he's tired. I know he is, but he doesn't want to sleep."

They stepped closer to the bed. Right in the middle, over his soft, fleece blanket and surrounded by an array of plush toys (all courtesy of his godparents: Bucky and Wanda) lay little James, dark copper hair peeking out from beneath his hat. It shouldn't have surprised Steve just how vigorously his son kicked his tiny legs out and about, his mitten-covered hands moving animatedly, blue eyes glossy with unshed tears.

"He doesn't sleep," Natasha whispered, "It's like he can't or doesn't want to."

"How long has he been awake?"

"All day. Literally."

"Not even a nap?"

"Nope. He woke up around 3 a.m. after you left. I've tried to tire him out but for a newborn, I figured it wouldn't take that much effort. James, however, already seems keen on proving him others wrong. I'm not sure if he got that from me or you," she said, sitting on the bedside to be closer to him. Steve followed, still mesmerized by the baby before them - and how they'd created such a miracle.

Right now, though, he looked like a miracle about to cry his lungs out.

"He didn't want to sleep even after a bath or after being fed?" Steve asked, bringing his hand closer to soothe James, who was now starting to whimper and fuss.

"Not even after all those lavender scented things Pepper bought that are supposed to make a baby sleep."

"He does look exhausted - as do you," Steve said, moving gentle enough to carry his son without hurting him. James was crying now, angry and tired. His bright blue eyes were staring at the silver star across Steve's chest, tears bubbling in his eyes.

"I don't know what's wrong," Natasha said, picking the blanket and pushing from their bed to place them on the forgotten rocking chair, "I fed him, he got a nice, warm bath. Diaper changed. I already called the pediatrician - he's not sick or hurt. Clothes don't bother him…"

"Maybe he just liked me more than you," Steve teased, making Natasha turn to him. Before her, Steve rocked James gently, the baby's hand pressed firmly on the star of Steve's uniform, fast asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me," Natasha whispered, incredulous, "I've been doing just that for a day and a half...oh, don't look so smug, Rogers."

* * *

 _The second month came around and it still happened, they figured it was James being picky - after all, he was their son._

"Steve, he hasn't slept all night. And he was awake all day," Natasha said, worriedly as she placed her widow bites on her wrist, "I don't feel comfortable leaving him with Pepper until we find out why he isn't sleeping...maybe we can skip this stupid press thing. Besides, he keeps crying."

"I'll call Tony. I'm sure he'll understand if it has to do with James."

Steve and Natasha looked at each other for a moment before gazing back at their son - 2-month-old James kicking around in his crib. Steve had tried rocking him to sleep again, but it hadn't worked. They were starting to think it was James being picky about when he'd decide to sleep for a couple of hours and when he'd let his parents sleep for the night.

His cries filled their room as Natasha, in full on Black Widow suit, tried unsuccessfully to soothe James from his crib. His pouts and whimpers broke her heart; if it wasn't for Steve's patience and optimism she'd think James hated her.

"Hey, it's alright, James," she said, checking his blanket and sheets - _there had to be something bothering him_ \- "I'm right here, baby. Daddy's right here too."

"Press conference be damned," Steve said, his hand on the small of her back to steady her, "We can't leave James like this. I won't be able to stop thinking about him if we do."

"I know. Steve, what if something's wrong with him...what if it's what we talked about…"

"Hey, it'll be okay. James is fine. All we have to do is figure out what he wants," he said, kissing the side of her head gently, "I'll call Tony - let him know we won't make it."

Steve was already dialing when there was a knock on the door. Clicking his shield behind his back, Steve ran up to the door and greeted Pepper and Tony.

"Ready to go?" he asked, before they were both alerted by James' sorrowful wail. Pepper pouted instantly.

"What's wrong?"

"We're not sure. James keeps freaking us out with his sleeping habits - he's been awake for hours…." Steve said, looking at his watch, "18 hours to be exact."

"You think it's got something to do with you two's serum?" Tony asked, as they made their way over to their bedroom, in time to see Natasha begin to gather his blanket up to carry him.

"We've talked about it. But it has to be something else…." Steve answered. Pepper walked over to greet Natasha, who was cradling James in her arms as he was suddenly mesmerized by his mother's widow bites and lessened his whimpers.

"Perhaps you can skip the press conference - after all, we're talking about Captain America and Black Widow's kid," Tony said, "I'm sure the entire country will understand."

"Steve, he's stopped crying," Natasha whispered frantically. He turned to her immediately, a smile on his face already, "Look, he's sleeping…"

"Do you think he just wanted to be carried?" Pepper asked, her hushed tone matching the rest of them.

"Steve carried him all morning, trying to rock him to sleep...I carried him all night - it didn't work like it did now. The only other time he's done this was when Steve came back from the last mission. Otherwise, he's always fighting to stay awake."

"Well, maybe all James needed was his Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper; he likes us more than you," Tony suggested, coming closer to his nephew, "Or he likes to keep you guys on your toes."

"Yeah," Pepper whispered, running a finger across James' soft cheek, suddenly fast asleep in his mother's arms, "He's definitely your kid."

* * *

 _It kept happening the 3rd month, by then Natasha and Steve were getting very suspicious - much to everyone's confusion._

"James," Wanda called out, holding onto his onesie covered legs as he kicked up to her. She leaned forward to him, her hair tickling his face. Bucky shifted closer, carrying James carefully and making sure he would stay well within Wanda's attention. They sat side by side on the sofa, too entranced by their godson to pay any attention to their friends.

Not that they minded - Steve and Natasha loved seeing Bucky and Wanda with their son. Both of them so protective of James it made Steve and Nat wonder whether _they_ were slacking off.

"Isn't it time for him to sleep? He's been awake all day," Bucky asked, looking over to Steve and Natasha as they prepared the dinner table.

"Yeah, about that, James doesn't like to sleep," Steve said casually, looking over to his 3-month-old son, "I'm surprised he's not crying about it. Woke up around 2 a.m. so I know he's tired."

"It might that the serum is working at an early age," Natasha said, "And that's what keeps him awake. I am surprised he's not fussing around."

"It might be he's too distracted with Bucky's arm and my magic," Wanda said, shooting out wisps of red above James, his little hands grasping at Bucky's metal fingers like a lifeline.

"Maybe he likes us better," Bucky whispered, smirking over to Wanda, who gave him a mischievous smile before kissing his cheek.

"You look adorable carrying him, by the way," she whispered, "But don't worry - I won't tell anyone. It'll ruin your rep."

"You're perfect," Bucky whispered back. He aimed to kiss Wanda but was interrupted when James fussed, demanding their attention back to him. His eyes were already tear filled.

"Please, no PDA in front of my kid," Natasha teased, giving them a pointed look.

"Wow, you guys must never see him then," Bucky responded, earning a glare from Steve, "By the way, isn't it a bit obnoxious of you to wear a Captain America t-shirt, Steve?"

"Ah, don't blame me. This is Natasha's doing - she thinks it's hilarious."

"That I do, but _c'mon_ you gotta admit-" Natasha said, interrupted by James' cry - tired and angry, "It was about time."

"James, don't cry," Wanda cooed, as Bucky tried, unsuccessfully to comfort him with gentle sways, "Perhaps my magic scared him."

"Did I hurt him?" Bucky asked, eyes wide with worry.

"No, no, it's not that," Steve said, walking over to them. Bucky handed James over almost unwillingly, "He's just tired. We know he is. Aren't you, buddy?"

James cried again, his shrieks followed by thick tears running down his rounded cheeks until his flailing hands made contact with Steve's chest. He stopped for a moment, eyes fixed on the star printed on his father's t-shirt, hand absently running against the material of the shirt.

"Nat…"

"Yeah, I see it…" she answered, standing next to him.

"See what?" Bucky and Wanda asked simultaneously. The couple looked at each other in confusion as Natasha and Steve looked at each other with wide, surprised eyes. That was of course, before being, once again, interrupted by James' cry - angrier than before and frantically pushing himself away from Steve.

"Spoke too soon," Natasha said, with a sigh, "Damn...I really thought we were onto something there. I don't know how we're going to fix this...whatever it is."

"Perhaps I can help lull him to sleep," Wanda suggested, looking over to Steve, deep in thought as he looked at his son, "Not really placing a hex on him...more like a sleeping charm…"

"We might take you up on that if it starts affecting his health," Steve said, eyebrows still furrowed in thought, "For now, Nat and I will work on it. We still might be onto something…"

* * *

 _It was still happening by the fourth month, but by now Steve and Natasha had already figured it out and decided on having some fun with it._

"I'm still not thanking that thing," Natasha said, as she scrolled through the pictures Sam had sent to her laptop via RedWing.

"I'll have you know," Sam called out - his voice muffled through the noise over the phone, "I can easily erase all those lovely pictures RedWing is sending your way and you'll actually have to interact with the real estate agent."

"You wouldn't do that to Steve, would you?" Natasha said. A familiar cry burst through the silence of their bedroom as James cried out from his nursery, "I gotta go. James is about ready to explode and I've already picked a few options I like."

"Am I getting invited to the housewarming party?"

"Only if you ask Hill to be your date," Natasha replied, hearing Sam groan as he ended the call. A second later, Steve walked into their bedroom, James cradled in his arm - red-faced with anger and crying his usual tired, sorrowful wails.

"It's a new record," Steve said, "James' serum crashes around the 18-hour mark but today, the little guy made it to 19 hours."

"At least we know it's the serum keeping him up so long. I don't like that it messes with him so much, but not being able to sleep unless he gets his way…" Natasha said, throwing herself on the bed, "That he definitely got from you."

Steve rolled his eyes and motioned to sit next to her, placing 4-month-old James between them. His eyes filled with tears and lips pouted - desperate to be put to sleep.

"Is it your turn or mine?"

"It's my turn," Natasha said, "I just...it's such a workout to even get _into_ my suit."

"I can help you take it off, afterward, no problem," Steve said, looking up at her with the innocent smile that made Natasha's legs tremble.

"Make sure James doesn't roll off the bed, Rogers," she said, walking over to their closet, "And don't stare too much."

His chuckle was drowned by the constant call for attention James wanted. Steve really didn't want to make his son's sleeping demands to turn into a habit, but they couldn't help giving in. James' eyes were too similar to Steve for Natasha to resist and his hair and soft nose were too similar to Natasha for Steve to resist.

Within minutes, Natasha came back into their room, in full Black Widow gear, stingers lighted up but not charged.

"Alright James," she said, bending to carry him off of her and Steve's bed towards his nursery, "You got mommy and daddy wrapped around your finger. You know that?"

James stopped his crying almost as soon as his cheek felt the cool texture of his mother's suit, eyes instantly fixed on the blue light emitting from her stingers. His cries soothed to small, weak whimpers. Steve was in front of her instantly, hovering over his family with a concerned look in his face. Natasha raised her eyebrow as a silent question.

"As much as I love doing this," he said, "You know we can't do this forever."

"I know, but I'm sure he'll grow out of it when he's old enough to think his parents are uncool," she said, looking up to Steve, eyebrow still raised, "And I mean, in the meantime, I'll always need your help taking this thing off after James goes to sleep."

"On second thought," he whispered, leaning to kiss her softly, James sound asleep between them, "Hope he keeps this up for a while."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

 _By the fifth month, everybody found out - Steve and Nat never heard the end of it._

"Did you cry this much after the serum was administered, Steve?" Bucky asked, turning to his friend as they made their way up the stairs to their new home. Natasha, Wanda, and Laura were setting up James' nursery as the rest of the team brought in boxes of belongings.

"I didn't cry," Steve answered, an exaggerated amount of boxes blocking his view to the second floor. Still, hearing his son cry got him anxious and quickening his pace upstairs.

"The little guy just likes to crash and burn - just like his mother," Clint said, looking over to the rest of the guys, "She got so cranky sometimes…"

"I can hear you, Barton," Natasha called out from above. Sam snickered, walking past them with several boxes in his hand.

"Where do you want these, Steve?" he asked, "It's both you and Nat's suits."

"Our bedroom, but keep it visible. We'll need those."

"Duh," Sam answered, "Avengers. I know."

"Oh, that's not the only thing we use them for," Natasha said, walking out of the nursery, James in her arms, red-faced and crying.

"Should you really be flirting like that in front of us," Wanda said, eyebrow raised, smirk in place.

"That's not what she meant," Steve said, blushing at Wanda's insinuation. Laura, Sam, and Clint chuckled behind him as they set the moving boxes down.

"Wanda, should I be concerned why your gutter-mind went directly to sex in our Avenger's suits," Natasha said, giving Bucky a pointed look, "Should I?"

"I haven't said anything!" Bucky said, shrugging, "Besides, she's got a point. Your comment was highly suggestive."

"I really don't need to know how Captain America enjoys his nighttime activities, people," Sam grumbled.

"Besides," Laura added, teasingly, "James can hear you."

"I'm sure he already has," Clint mumbled, giggling at Steve and Natasha's unamused, blushing faces.

"If you must know," Natasha said, "We wear them for James. By the way, Steve, it's your turn. He won't fall asleep until you put it on."

"Yeah, I know," Steve said, dropping the boxes in his arms and heading over to their bedroom where Sam had placed their suits. Closing the door behind him, he began to change leaving the rest of the gang in a state of confusion.

"Wait a minute," Laura said, "You're telling me James won't sleep unless you two are suited up?"

"I know. It sounds crazy but it's true," Natasha said, trying uselessly to soothe her 5-month-old son, "It's been this way since before we figured it out. James doesn't like to go to sleep. He stays awake as long as his serum lets him, but when he runs out of energy...hell breaks loose. He'll cry and cry until either one of us puts on a suit and rocks him to sleep."

"But, the suits - you have to wear them? He can tell?" Wanda asked, leaning against the railing next to Bucky.

"Oh, he can tell," Steve said, coming out of the bedroom in full Captain America garb, "Last time, I tried pulling it off with a t-shirt with my shield printed on it. James didn't want to sleep near me for a week."

Natasha handed James to Steve, who quickly settled as the familiar rough material of his suit grazed James' cheek. Everybody was astonished into silence.

"Wait," Sam whispered, holding back a chuckle, "Does this mean you two are dressing up in the middle of the night to get James to sleep?"

"Yes."

"You do this all the time?" Bucky asked, half incredulous, half laughing, "Sorry, but, James making you do this and he's barely 5 months…."

"Imagine when he's older," Clint said, hugging Laura's shoulders, "He'll have you both wrapped around his finger."

"No, no," Natasha said, "We're just doing this for now until he learns to sleep on his own."

" _Right_ ," Wanda said, giggling, "Who knew Black Widow and Captain America were such softies."

"Hey, keep it down," Steve said, smirking, "James fell asleep."

"Does he wake up easily once you set him down?" Laura asked, as Steve walked past them and placed a heavily sleeping James in his crib.

"No, that's the best part," Steve said, "He'll sleep through the night. James' sleeping habits are getting better."

"Except for the part where he makes his parents dress up every time he wants to sleep," Bucky teased, earning a scowl from Natasha.

"Just wait until you have one, Barnes," Nat answered, winking at Wanda, "You'll see how many crazy thing you'll do for your little one."

"Natasha's got you there," Clint said, kissing Laura's temple, "Lila wouldn't drink her bottle without a hint of vanilla. You know what happens when you live in the middle of nowhere and you run out of vanilla?"

"You send your husband out for it," Laura said, laughing, "That's what happens."

"But then again," Clint said, smiling, "Lila, Cooper, and Nate were never as picky as James."

"How can he even tell whether you're wearing the suits or not?" Wanda asked, "That's impressive."

"I'm just glad he's sleeping," Steve said, walking back to their bedroom, "I take longer to put the suit on than to put James to sleep…"

"Leave it, Cap," Sam said, voice lighthearted, "I think maybe we all need naps."

"Oh, shut it Wilson."


	35. Mistakes in Progress

She gulped down more of her coffee and avoided Natasha's worried glare and Steve's comforting gaze. Wanda looked at her cup, suddenly interested in the black liquid inside. Pushing the newspaper aside for Natasha to grab, Wanda closer her eyes and focused on better memories - recent ones.

"Maximoff," Nat whispered, "You're living incognito in a foreign country with a law breaking ex-hero who broke the hearts of millions, a traitorous Russian spy who should have never been trusted, a disgraced war-vet who shamed the honor of this country, and an ex-hydra soldier who's killed in the thousands, well according to General Ross' interview. _So_ , you are no worse than any of us."

"We all have a reason to beat ourselves up - trust me. But we're in this together. Sometimes people might not see it, or might not understand it," Steve added, "But you fight to make this world better every time you act upon something that is unjustly done. You are a strong person, Wanda, and I'm so proud to count on you."

"What's really bothering you?" Natasha asked, lips in a slight frown. Steve gave Wanda a smile - tiny and comforting. She groaned.

"When I was in the cell - before you broke in to get us out - when they...had me in the straight jacket…" Wanda said, voice barely above a trembling whisper, "I felt like the monster Strucker created me for, the monster Ultron needed...the deadly weapon I was meant to become. Ross' words on the paper just reminded me of that again."

"Ross is an idiot," Steve said, reaching out to grab her hand and giving it a light squeeze, "And you are definitely not a weapon - you are _powerful_ , but that doesn't make you bad."

Wanda smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders in a way to play things off.

"Like I said, I'll be alright in a few. I just... _really hate_ General Ross for calling us such things. But as soon as I focus on what's really important - on being ready whenever T'Challa or Fury call on us - then I'll forget and be okay."

"But you can talk if you'd like," Steve interrupted.

"I know, and I'll get over it. No more feeling sorry for myself. The newspaper just took me for surprise that's all."

"Ross has no right to say that about any of us," Steve said, firmly.

"And it definitely doesn't make it true," Natasha added, "We can make a training dummy with Ross' face if you want to practice your target shooting later. That will help."

Wanda offered them a brief, stiff nod before burying her face in the cup to finish her drink.

She saw them exchange a glance, Steve and Natasha, and she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at what they had. That peculiar trust in each other; both knew they could talk about anything without receiving judgement from the other. _Steve and Nat - perfect for each other without even realizing it_ , Wanda thought.

"Really, I'm fine. I just...need to work through it. To fully believe that although my intention was to save someone from a blast that still ended up killing a lot of people…" Wanda said, voice tense and strained, "It's my job and there will be casualties and there will be times we won't save everybody. And yes, you guys have helped...and Clint's weekly calls to cheer me up have helped. And his words run through my head every day - _Wanda, get off your ass_."

"Well it is true. If Steve and I wallowed over everyone we've lost because of our actions, we wouldn't be the people we are today. It's taken some a bit more time to understand it" Natasha said, smirking at her, "But you're in a room full of heroes who were made to be deadly weapons - all of us experiments. All of us designed to kill easily."

"And we've all been here way longer than we care to admit."

"Speak for you and Barnes only, Rogers," Natasha said, looking over to him with playful eyes, "I'm still young and beautiful."

" _Barnes and I_ have been here the longest - although Nat doesn't fall far behind," Steve said, earning a nudge from Natasha and a giggle from Wanda, "We've been through those same feelings. We've all been made to feel like experiments before. Recent or not - I was once told everything special about me came out of a bottle...that I was a failed experiment..."

"I was told I have no place in this world. And Bucky...I'm not even going to dive into that - stripped everything from him…" Natasha said, eyeing her, "Much like you. So you see, join the club of broken Avengers."

"Except Sam. He's the one sane one in here that will keep us from drowning in our own misery. He's also got 0% experiment issues," Steve said, arching his eyebrow, making Wanda laugh.

"Sam is what keeps us together, isn't he," she responded, a giggle still in her, "And stop spending time with Natasha. Her sass is dripping onto you."

"Not gonna happen," Natasha muttered, eyeing Steve from under her lashes. Steve tried to hide his smile and Wanda tried not to roll her eyes.

"Well, I'm done being a downer. I want to finish a painting I started last week - thanks, by the way," she said, looking at Steve, "For the paints and the canvas. It really does help."

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe we can get Natasha to paint something one day," he said, bumping her shoulder with his and causing her to roll her eyes.

"I don't paint because I'll be better at it than you, Rogers."

"Stick figures don't count," Steve said, making Natasha glare at him with a wicked smile on her face but as soon as she opened her mouth, the brunette interrupted.

" _Nope_. I'm going to stop this right on it's tracks. Right here, right now," Wanda said, hands up at both of them, "You two get too weirdly competitive."

"You gotta give as good as you get," Steve answered, before casually chugging the last of his water and for a moment, Wanda thought she'd seen Natasha blush before she blinked away her fluster and looked at the clock.

"Shit, we have to get going."

"Already?"

"Before it gets too late."

"Where are you two going _now_?" Wanda asked, not surprised really, but - _c'mon_ \- it was so obvious.

"Intel work."

"Fury sent a few things. Simple stuff," Steve said, standing from his seat at the same time as Natasha, "We'll be back later."

"Much later?" Wanda asked, a smile curling her lips and her eyebrow arched playfully. Both Natasha and Steve shared an almost imperceivable glance before looking at her.

"Don't know, really. It depends on the intel work," Steve said, grabbing his motorcycle keys, followed closely by Natasha.

"We'll call if the mission goes south," she said, pushing her sunglasses onto her face and waving a short goodbye before they were both out the door.

"They are _totally_ dating," Wanda muttered to herself, "And they think they're _actually_ hiding it."

Laughing to herself, she shook her head and walked down the corridor to her room, glancing over the large windows that overlooked the lush Wakandan city. The street lights were already lighting up to brighten the settling evening.

It was then, when she was distracted by the view, that she heard the door open again. Turning, she saw Bucky walk into their complex, a gym bag in hand. Even if he didn't know it, Bucky had been the subject of many of her dreams lately - far more than usual. At first, she knew it was because of their sessions together where they'd work on reversing his memories; removing false ones, bringing back happy ones. That was when they grew to respect and understand each other.

He was incredibly tense at first; not happy about letting her into his mind. But little by little she gained his trust and before she knew it, they'd formed a strong mental bond. A bond that reminded her of the one she'd shared with Pietro. She liked spending time with him. Wanda especially liked it when they'd help each other through nightmares involving the torture Hydra induced. And it seemed he was much more comfortable around her. Bucky would seek Wanda out during the evening to lose themselves in a TV show, out for a walk along the city, or steal some of Sam's food to eat it on the building rooftop.

A bond just like Pietro

And then it changed.

Her dreams weren't just memories of her time in his mind - they were new; her very own creations and...well, it really didn't encourage a brotherly relationship, per say. It was _more_ \- it was the warmth she felt when he praised her after she'd land another punch during training. The way she laughed when he twisted his face in disgust towards carrots and lighted up when she offered him blueberries. It was the giddiness she felt when he played with the ends of her hair - like a kid - to get her attention. Something within her she'd hardly ever felt before. Attraction. Longing. Want. And when he looked at her, blue eyes finally calm and soulful, her insides melted and pooled at her core.

Wanda tried to ignore the fluttering tension that took hold of her stomach right away. She also tried to ignore that it happened everytime Barnes walked in the room or during her dreams. Especially when he wore those low riding sweats. If he reached up, she'd catch a glimpse of the hard muscles underneath his t-shirt.

"Hey," she greeted, looking back at him - _look at his face, Maximoff_ \- "Did you catch Steve and Natasha on their way out?"

"Yeah. Do they really think they're hiding it? They're totally dating," Bucky said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Exactly what I just said," Wanda said, giggling slightly before smiling at him, "So, how'd it go?"

"Better than yesterday. T'Challa says I've made real cognitive progress. Doctor's proud of me for not reacting to the trigger words as strongly now. He can say most of them without causing pain."

Bucky walked over to her, setting the gym bag down at their feet and leaned over the window sill next to her. She wanted to hug him as a form of congratulations, and maybe feel the muscles of his back under her hand, maybe feel his arms hug her back tightly; instead, Wanda shook those thoughts out of her system.

"That's great news, James!" Wanda said, smiling at him before it turned into a confused frown, "Why aren't you happy? Did Sam play a prank on you again?"

"Nah," he answered, chuckling lowly, "He's still back at T'Challa's facility. Apparently, Hill's in town and...well, safe to say I got the one-up for today."

"Okay, then you should definitely be happy. And you clearly aren't. Does the new arm hurt? You don't like it?"

"No, of course, I do. I've gotten used to it by now and it's perfect. Not as heavy and it's…" he said, pausing for a moment to stumble over his words. His blue eyes darted away from her in a shy attempt to conceal his blush, "I can feel more things with it. I don't know what those doctors did - but whatever it is...they're damn good at it."

He reached out for her, taking Wanda by pleasant surprise. He began with her hair, pushing it back, then traced the contours of her face until his fingertips hesitantly reached the curve of her lips. His eyes flickered to hers before moving down her neck, across her shoulder, and down Wanda's arm. Finally, Bucky grabbed each of her hands with each of his. She was already breathless.

"I can feel your hand with my metal one as much as I can with my real hand," he said, locking eyes with her - his filled with amazement. Wanda couldn't help but smile even wider, and before she felt herself be pulled too deep into his eyes, she looked down to his arm.

Wanda wasn't entirely sure how okay he was with physical contact from others, but he'd never shied away from her like she'd seen him do with the medical staff, with T'Challa, and at times with Natasha or Sam. That made her proud. She let go of his hand and ran hers up his arm, feeling the cool metal under her fingertips.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"Then why don't you look happy?" Wanda asked, her voice noticeably and unintentionally sultry. Bucky looked at her, eyes slightly wide before settling back to the usual sadness.

"Um…" he hesitated, "I can't stop it yet….I still respond. To the words. I control it now, but it's still in here. And well, T'Challa tried to hide it from me but I saw the newspaper. General Ross. It reminds me that I'm just some robotic monster - a weapon Hydra used. An experiment."

Wanda felt her chest tighten as she heard those words; the ones she'd said moments ago. The ones she was trying to fight off. Both of them fighting the same thing. She was like him.

Hydra's weapon.

Weapons turned heroes.

Mistakes in progress.

She wasn't alone.

"Hey," she said, both her hands now grazing his biceps, "You're living with a group all created as experiments - all designed to kill, all damaged, one way or another. Except Sam."

"Sam's the one who keeps us all sane," Bucky said, chuckling, "Don't tell him I said that."

"Steve said the exact thing earlier - before he and Natasha left to make out or something…" she said, making him chuckle once more.

Wanda laughed, not entirely sure what she was doing, but with every passing moment, she found it more and more difficult to remove her hands. He was too handsome for her own good; now with proper nutrition and rest, even more so. His eyes were a little brighter, his hair soft and tempting. And he was so kind - vulnerable and caring - enough for her to lose a chunk of her day thinking about him. Not that she'd told anyone. It was enough trouble to deal with herself. Why would anyone else want to deal with all her past - her darkness.

"Wanda," Bucky called, tearing her away from her thoughts, "You aren't an experiment - not a weapon. You're a hero. The way Steve talks about you...seems like you were born to do this. Born to be good, and powerful, and beautiful. And sometimes I can't believe…"

"Can't believe what?"

He pressed his lips together as if forcing the words to stay quiet. But Wanda had to know - if she was reading things correctly - if what she was feeling around her wasn't just manipulation or imagination - if it was real. Hesitantly, she took a step closer.

"James..." Wanda whispered, urging him to continue, and was delighted to feel his hands reach for hers again before closing the gap between them.

"I can't believe you aren't afraid of me. That you don't push away. It makes me feel more... _human_. When I'm with you..." he said, "How can someone so good look at me and not be…. _disgusted_ "

But Wanda didn't let him finish. Instead, she pressed herself closer to him, lips colliding over his. It was brazen of her to do so, yes - that much she could admit - but as Bucky's lips formed against hers, all she could do was spill all of her feelings onto this first kiss. She could almost taste it; the vulnerability and the fear when it turned into a tender form of comfort and hope. Bucky wound his arm around her back to pull her closer while the cool metal of his other limb settled in the long waves of her chocolate hair.

And Wanda wanted more - so much more. She could feel her magic thrumming through her veins like a steady heartbeat all over her body. Seeping into their kiss. Exposing her even more. Wanda was projecting herself and could easily feel the connection being made - the threads of their feelings forming between them like two strings tying themselves together. It surprised her how tangible these mental projections were.

Bucky responded to her every move and guided her along the way. Her hands had found their way around his toned waist, the hard planes and dips of his body not easily disguised by the t-shirt he sported. He smirked into their kiss when she let a soft moan escape her throat. He took that moment to break from the kiss slowly; their faces still close, the tips of their noses playfully touching each other.

"James," Wanda whispered, her lips grazing over his, "I'll never be afraid of you."

He kissed her again, lightly this time to hide his shy smile. Wanda kept her body pressed close to him.

"I don't ever want to hurt you, Wanda," he said, his voice low and she could feel the fear creeping back up again. She wanted to keep it at bay just a little longer - enough for them to enjoy this moment.

"Then promise me we'll help each other," she said, lifting his chin for his eyes to meet hers, "Promise me that we'll fight our demons together. Don't let me feel like a monster and I swear it - I'll never let you feel like an experiment, like a weapon. I promise."

"You're far too good for me," Bucky said, dejectedly and for a moment Wanda panicked, afraid he'd ignore what was going on between them, "But I'm far too selfish, I think…"

"I'd hope so. After a kiss like that, I'd probably dream of you far more frequently," Wanda said, laughing before she caught what she'd just said - her cheeks reddened to match her magic. Even more so when Bucky looked at her with a mixture of surprise and heated attraction.

" _Far more frequently_?" he asked, voice low and rough against her jawline. It made Wanda shiver - recognizing his tone, his movements from his memories - his inherent charm surfacing once more.

"You weren't meant to hear that…" she mumbled, lips grazing over his. Bucky wasted no time to show how he felt on the matter. His mouth plundered hers, leaving both breathless and terribly hot by the time they had to breathe again.

Wanda smiled - wide and pure; her soft laugh bursting through her lips before Bucky picked her up and pressed her against him for yet another kiss.

It was odd, her moment with her metal-armed heartthrob as Bucky picked Wanda up to kiss her in the middle of the darkened hallway of their home. The weird girl and the brainwashed soldier finding a little ounce of normalcy in their chaotic lives.

* * *

Steve and Natasha returned to find Bucky and Wanda curled up under a blanket, sleeping on the living room couch; the TV blasted the end credits for an episode of Game of Thrones.

Bucky's arm was over Wanda's waist, their hands clasped together; his head snuggled comfortably on the crook of her neck, making both Steve and Natasha unbelievably happy.

"Look at them," Nat whispered, as Steve walked over to turn off the TV and living room lights, "I was hoping there was more to their recovery sessions. Oh my god, look at Wanda. Her lips are incredibly swollen - they probably sucked face for hours."

" _Natasha_ ," Steve admonished in a playful whisper, "As if we're any different."

"I know, I know," she said, walking away from the couch and over to Steve, "I am glad they seem to have found each other."

"There aren't two people here more deserving," Steve whispered back, "Bucky has suffered so much and Wanda has had everything taken from her."

"I know of someone else who deserves to be happy right about now…"

"That's why there's no other person I'd rather be with than with you," Steve said, pulling Natasha by the waist, closer to him. They sealed their words with a kiss, slow and escalating until she pulled away from him.

"Show me."

The pair then made their way to Steve's room, laughing and shushing the other through the darkened hallways until they opened and shut the door to keep their activities to themselves. The living room was silent now, lightened only by the pale silver rays of the moonlight that seeped from the dark curtains.

"I told you they were together," Wanda mumbled, her sleepy voice barely registering below a whisper. She kept her eyes closed as she snuggled closer to Bucky, tangling her legs with his. He chuckled, his warm breath against her neck sending goosebumps across her body.

"I agreed," Bucky whispered, quiet for a moment before he willed his eyes open, "I don't know about you, but before we start hearing things we don't need to hear, I suggest we get up and going."

"Too sleepy," she said, snuggling even more, "Feels good right here…"

"I'll carry you then."

"Hmm," Wanda said, smiling and eyes still closed, "I'd like that. And don't let me go."

"Not a chance."


	36. Fury's Big Week

"What do you mean _all_ of the Avengers are _indisposed_?" Fury said, voice calm and steady though his mind was racing with unsavory thoughts, "Connect me with Agent Hill."

"She's indisposed as well, sir," Coulson said, his voice clear, even though the phone line was fuzzy and breaking-up, "I'm sure they'd like to speak to you, but you remember what week it is, right? The only ones I may be able to patch through are Bruce, Vision, or Rhodes - and that might be stretching it."

There was a groan on the other end of the line. Fury grumbled low enough for Coulson not to hear. There was silence for a few moments. Then a long, steady sigh.

"I'll be over to the Avenger's Facility shortly."

"Will you plan to stay for the week, sir?"

"Can't say no, can I."

"I'll let the Avengers know."

* * *

"Nathaniel Pietro Barton," Laura said, hands on her hips, "You get down from there. You too, Clint. I can see _both_ of you."

There was a lighthearted giggle from behind the railings as the dark-blond 5-year-old hid behind his dad. Two sets of brown eyes looked down to her - both amused and not trying to hide their amusement. Laura wouldn't show it, but the sight really did take her breath away.

"Sweetheart…" Clint began, but was shut down by Laura's persistent shaking of her head.

"Clint. _Really_?"

"Nate and I were just wondering if things looked better up here. He's never been to the facility before."

"You are 100 feet up a metal staircase, _outside_ , my kid can fall, he can trip, he can break an arm… _you_ can fall and trip and break an arm."

"Technically, we're 67 feet high and relax," he said, as Nathan popped his head up from the railing, "We're holding hands, see?"

"Yeah, I'm safe with daddy," Nate said, voice lighthearted and filled with laughter, "He's an Avenger."

"I'm sure the Facility isn't kid proof, which is surprising knowing you spent time here," Laura teased, her smirk reminding Clint of why he fell in love with such a woman.

"Babe, you see things better up here - you can see everything!"

"Yeah mommy, it's better up here," Nate mimicked, looking up to his father. It tugged at Laura's heart to see that. And it definitely did wonders to Clint.

"You know, if I would have known you and Nate would take sides, I wouldn't have sent Lila and Cooper to summer camp."

"Yes, we would have," Clint said, grabbing his son's hands as they made their way back down to the ground level of the exterior Avenger's Facility, "Archery sessions, Laura, we couldn't say no."

"Hmph," Laura said, walking over to them once they made it all the way down. She knelt before her son, trying to comb his wind-rustled unruly hair, "And how was the view up there?"

"It was so cool, mommy. There's lots of wind and we were so high!" Nate said, still struggling to pronounce harsh consonants, "We go again?"

"Not right now, buddy," Clint said, carrying him up to their level, "Don't you want to say hello to everybody first? Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve are dying to see you."

"Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve!"

"You won't believe who else can't wait to see you," Laura said, shaking her cell phone in hand, "Just got a call from your former bosses...looks like we're adding two more to the party."

"Coulson _and_ Fury…" Clint said, astonished, "For the whole week?"

"Just got off the phone with Phil," Laura said, nodding.

"Yeah!" Nate said, clapping his hands, "Are they here for my birthday tomorrow? I'll be 6, you know"

"That can't be, buddy," Clint said, giving his son a noisy kiss on the cheek, "I thought you were turning 12!"

"12…." Nate said, looking over to his mother in surprise, then leaning to her in a quiet whisper, "Mommy, daddy's not very good at math."

"Hey," Clint said, "I heard that!"

* * *

"Did you find him?" Natasha said, her voice exaggerating with worry as she paced up and down the length of the same table, "Where did he go?"

"He was just here a moment ago," Steve said, walking around the tables of the cafeteria towards Nat, "I could've sworn I just saw him…"

There was a giggle from underneath a table, causing Natasha and Steve to smile at each other. Natasha stopped walking, rounding off to stand on one side of the table while Steve took to the other.

"Did you hear something, Nat? I thought I heard a giggle…"

More laughter came from underneath the table, young and like wind-chimes. Natasha shook her head - this was too adorable for her. Especially seeing Steve's face light up whenever they spent time like this. After so much they'd been through - so many battles, so many separations, _too many separations_ , endless days of ignoring their feelings - and then it all aligns perfectly. Natasha didn't take her eyes off Steve as his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"No. I'm not here," said the small, giggling voice. Natasha contained her laugh to a wide smile as she saw Steve crouch under the table to grab their son.

"Are you sure? Because I have a little guy right here who looks a lot like James," Steve said, pulling him from under the table and into his arms - tickling ensued quickly after.

"You found me, daddy, you found me!" James exclaimed.

"No, this can't be James," Natasha said, walking closer to her boys and mocking a thorough inspection, "My baby is smaller than this - he's only 4, you see and-"

"I'm going to be 5!" James exclaimed, "My birthday's in 2 days."

"Steve, I think this _is_ our son," Natasha said, smiling down at him, "What do you think?"

"Let's see," Steve said, carrying James at arm's length, which only caused another fit of giggles as his parents looked beyond the messy curls of his deep copper hair, "Yes, I think this is James."

"It's me, it's me! Look," he said, pointing to his eyes and pulling a strand of his curls, "Just like daddy and mommy."

"You're right," Natasha said, taking him from Steve's arms and snuggling him closer to her, "Looks like we caught you, kid."

James' giggles sniffled out to soft chuckles once he was settled to stand on the table while Steve straightened his clothes. Natasha managed to fix his hair before grabbing his attention once more.

"You know, we have to go say hi to Nate and everybody else. They can't wait to celebrate with us such an amazing day."

"Birthday's are amazing!" James yelled, wiggling on the table before his parents.

"And you won't believe who's coming over to visit," Steve said, Natasha looking over to him curiously, "Well, Director Coulson just called…"

"Yay, Uncle Philly, Uncle Philly," James clapped, "He likes Captain America so much, like me."

"Not as much as I do, kid," Natasha said, winking at Steve and carrying James back to her arms, "But why do I feel he's not the special guest…"

"That's because Fury's tagging along."

"Боже мой"

* * *

"Hurry, hurry," Tony said, "Hide….quickly…"

"Mama can't see me, daddy!"

"No, shhh," Tony said, "Shh…"

"What's going on?" Pepper said, eyes curious as she entered the lab, " _Tony_."

"Yes, dear?"

"We just got here. I literally just put our bags away. Please, tell me you didn't."

Pepper, however, didn't get to finish. Instead, she saw the carrot-red hair of Maria Stark peaking from behind the lab table, her brown eyes glimmering with mischief - a trait she'd definitely gotten from her father.

"Hi mama," she said, her tiny body now visible as she stepped out from behind the table, toddling over to Tony. There was, however, a bright purple iron suit mini-sleeve clasped on her small arm. Pepper gave Tony a stern look, making the billionaire giggle with nerves.

"In my defense, Maria really wanted to see what color I'd use to paint it."

"Tony, we'd talked about it," Pepper said, not being able to hide her smile as she walked over to carry her daughter, "You said it would be her birthday present. You're worse than Bruce - you know he already gave Maria her birthday present too?"

"Yeah, I saw her wearing a lab coat and figured it couldn't have come from anyone else," Tony said, running his finger along his daughter's cheek, "It's okay, though, Maria will have presents to open in three days. Come on, our baby girl isn't going to turn 4 again…"

"I wish she wasn't. I wish she'd just...stay three years old forever, but look at her," Pepper said, walking over to the seating area Tony had installed when Maria was born, "They're all growing up so fast. Have you _seen_ Nate and James?"

"But Maria will always be our little one," he said, looking over to her, head resting on Pepper's chest as she further examined her iron sleeve, "No matter how old she gets. Isn't that right, lovebug?"

Maria's bright eyes lit up when her father called her attention, quickly stretching her arms towards him.

"You're not going to grow up, right?" Tony asked, smiling when Maria shook her head frantically, "And you're never gonna leave your old man and momma, right?"

"Nope, never," Maria said, leaning forward to give Pepper a sloppy kiss, "I love momma and daddy."

"And you'll convince momma so that daddy can make you a full iron suit, right?"

"Yes, I'm Iron-Baby!" Maria said, jumping in Tony's arms and making Pepper laugh.

"We'll see about that," Pepper said, straightening Maria's clothes, "In the meantime, why don't we go down to the cafeteria. Everyone's waiting to see you?"

"My friends are here?" Maria asked, looking to her parents as they stood from the couch and walked out of the lab. Tony nodded, happy his daughter was so close to his closest friends' kids. And, it also settled his fatherly heart that no other girls would be better protected than those close to James and Nate.

"I forgot to mention," Tony said, as they made their way down the hall, "Agent Coulson called."

"You know," Pepper said, grabbing his hand as they walked, "You can always call him Phil or Director Coulson, now."

Tony shivered.

"Seems like _Coulson_ will stop by for the week," he said, turning to a smiling Maria, "And you'll never guess who's coming with him?"

"Who, daddy?" Maria asked, once again jumping in his arms, squirming with excitement, "Who, who!"

"Our favorite grumpy pants, Nick Fury," Tony said, "Definitely a big week for him with all these birthdays...and we all know how much he loves parties."

* * *

"Almost ready?" Bucky asked, peeking into their temporary bedroom, as he walked back from setting the rest of their bags. Wanda looked over to him and smiled with a quick nod. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was, how she was his and he was hers, how they'd conquered their demons together, how happy their life had turned out to be.

But as Wanda straightened up and Bucky got closer - the tiny, irrefutable proof he wasn't dreaming caught his eye. Little Dana Barnes, with her dark brown hair and her striking green eyes, was sitting comfortably in the middle of their bed, preoccupied with her shoes.

Bucky snaked his arms around Wanda's waist, instantly she melted into his embrace - her back snuggled to his chest. Her delicate hands covered his, warmth oozing into him quickly, as it always had.

"She just woke up," Wanda whispered, looking down to her daughter, smiling back at her, "I'm sure she'll be fussy soon - hasn't eaten anything since we left home this morning. Are you hungry, little love?"

Dana's nodded as she struggled to stand on the plush bed she was sitting on. Bucky and Wanda separated enough to step closer to their daughter. Determined to stay steady, Dana took tentative steps towards Bucky, whose arms were already waiting.

"Up, up, papa," Dana babbled.

"I can't believe she's turning three in a few days," Bucky whispered, not resisting to carry the active toddler in his arms, "Wasn't it yesterday you told me we'd be having a baby…"

Wanda smiled, pushing Dana's hair over her shoulders, the long wavy tresses like her mother's were Bucky's weakness (Wanda had read his thoughts on the matter). Cradling her face in his shoulder, eyes lazily looking to her mother, Dana yawned.

But Bucky knew better than to leave her resting on his shoulder - no matter how wonderful it felt for him - he straightened her up, green eyes meeting his. He could see so much of Wanda in her already.

"Hey love, c'mon" he said softly, "Mama was finally able to wake up. You can't go back to sleep now."

"No sleep?" Dana asked, heartbroken.

"Time to go say hi to everyone," Bucky said

"She fought me, well enough. Dana was determined to keep sleeping," Wanda said, a low chuckle escaping her lips as the little girl wrapped her tiny hands on Bucky's metal wrist, "She's definitely got some super soldier in her - it was impressive strength."

"You know, when they say your first child is a tough one," Bucky teased, "I don't think they had a magical super kid in mind."

"I'm not worried," Wanda said, stepping closer to give Bucky a light-hearted kiss, "At least she isn't the only one. Her father, Steve, James...it's from whom she'll learn to control her strength."

"James!" Dana exclaimed, clapping, "My friend!"

"You want to see James, little love?" Wanda asked, earning a vigorous nod from Dana.

"And of course, there's you," Bucky added, Wanda lifting her chin to meet his eyes, "Who better to share your magic with than Dana."

"More magic, mama" Dana mumbled, "More magic."

Wanda smiled, moving her hands to shower Dana with flower figures - red magic disintegrating with a single touch. Dana laughed, giggles filling both her parents with pride. Straightening herself from Bucky, playing with the flowers around her, in turn, her own little hands glowing with the hint of her own magic.

"Let's head down," Bucky said, stretching out his free hand to Wanda, "Steve and Natasha are downstairs and it seems we'll have more visitors than we thought. Director Coulson called."

"Oh?" Wanda said, her brows furrowing together. She took Bucky's hand and followed him out the door and into the hall, "Let me guess, Fury will be joining us?"

"Yup," Bucky said, smirking, "You know once Dana recognizes him…"

"I know, I know," she said, turning to her daughter, now fully awake and looking at her surroundings, "She's going to love her birthday."

* * *

"I am sure Stark will mention my disregard for lawn maintenance once again," Thor said, as the portal closed behind them quickly. He turned to Sif, her wild black hair calming down to settle over her armored attire. The half-gown flowed easily behind her - the dark red cloth pooling heavily on the ground, exposing her legging covered legs. She looked over to him, a smile on her berry lips.

"I'm sure he can get it fixed," Sif said, her free hand resting on Thor's extended arm while carrying their infant daughter, "Besides, all is forgiven when the children are brought together again. Torunn may not remember them well, but I believe they will remember her."

Thor smiled, leaning over his family. His infant daughter - in the midst of turning 2 years old in a few days - looked around herself in joy. They had been to Earth many times after her birth, but rarely to the Avenger's Facility. Torunn's bright brown eyes - a picture perfect replica of Sif's - widened when she saw the facility, gleaming under the sun. Her blond hair - down past her soft shoulders flowed - almost glowed.

"She's interested in her surroundings, I see," Thor said, looking proudly at Sif, "As curious as her mother."

"Says the protector of Earth," Sif teased, looking toward her husband. It had been a long road - the one between them. Not the prettiest or the one with less heartache, but in the end, he'd found in her what she'd found in him years before. Fire. Comfort. Strength.

Torunn looked over to her father - eyes Thor really couldn't resist - and waved at him. The laugh that bubbled from his chest as Thor waved back only made Sif smile wider.

"Earth, papa!"

"That's right, sweetheart," Thor said, happily, "You like it?'

"Yes, yes, yes!"

She was excited to return to Earth, having gotten along well with everyone (Wanda the best) and couldn't wait to see the children - all of them called her Aunt Sif, a term of endearment she cherished wholeheartedly.

Thor knew of her fondness to the Avengers and loved her more for it. Building a family had been so easy with her - as if pieces of his torment were stripped away and falling into a place where they could be soothed. So smart and fearless - to match her exterior beauty...

And when she wore that gown, the deep crimson mixing well with the blush that rose from her chest - well, Thor really couldn't wait to give Torunn a sibling if Sif looked like that.

She always did.

"It isn't very difficult to know your thoughts, Thor, especially with a gaze like that," Sif teased, her smile playful and seductive, "But really, in front of our child. _Tsk, tsk_ , shame on you, King of Asgard."

He chuckled, ripping his eyes away from his wife to settle on his daughter.

"She can't read my mind. Lucky for me, her mind is not as attuned to mine as yours," he said, as they arrived at the entrance of the facility and opening the door for them, "Besides, our daughter won't know of won't of these thoughts until after she's married...or longer if I can help it."

"Thor Odinson, the overprotective father," Sif said, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Mama," Torunn mumbled, pointing towards the hall's direction - where commotion could be heard, "Mama, mama…"

"I believe that is our cue to hurry," Thor said, catching Torunn's attention. She stretched out her arms, wiggling her legs in the process to free herself from her mother's arms.

"Walk," Torunn stated, pointing to the floor, "Down, mama."

"Always eager to do things on her own," Sif whispered, setting her down and waiting as Torunn adjusted to standing on her own. Donning a miniature version of her mother's attire in her father's signature blue and silver colors, Torunn pushed the back end of her dress aside and took a tentative step. Thor and Sif reached for her hands, each taking one and helping her walk steadily. The little Asgardian princess smiled, proud of her walking accomplishments and getting more excited by the minute once she heard the voices of other children.

"I am touched everyone will celebrate our children's birthday's together," Sif said, admiring the dedication of the Avengers' to stay together and in each other's families.

"I hear even Fury will join us," Thor said, a hearty laugh escaping his lips, "I'm sure his enjoyment will be contagious."

"If last year's celebrations are anything to go by," Sif said, looking down to Torunn who was already giggling with excitement as they turned the corner and spotted the rest of the group, "He'll be the life of the party."

* * *

"Sam," Maria said, hands on her hips, "Don't tug at it."

"Baby, they'll laugh," he said, not shaking off the wide grin as they stepped into the elevator and selected the ground floor, "This is - by far - my favorite thing you've ever done, but I know why you did it."

"Why's that?" she said, her telling smile proving him right.

"I know you dressed her like this to make me swoon and to see how much of Bucky's teasing I can tolerate," Sam whined, looking at their little baby is his arms as she played with the hem of her Falcon inspired dress, curls blocking his view of her face, already so similar to Maria.

" _I would never_ ," Maria said, stretching her arms out to carry her daughter, "Riley loves it, don't you baby? You love dressing up like daddy."

She laughed as Maria smothered her in noisy kisses - a sight much too adorable for Sam to resist. His daughter wrapped her arms around Maria, imitating the kissing frenzy.

"Alright, alright," he teased, "That's enough. No more kissy without me."

"Uh-oh," Maria said, laughing and exaggerating her facial expressions (something Riley loved), "Daddy's getting jealous, Riley."

The tiny one year old looked over to Sam, chocolate eyes wide and toothy grin exposed.

"No...dada," Riley babbled, pointing at Maria,"Mama."

She giggled again when Sam pretended to attack both her and Maria with kisses - her high pitched laughter filling the elevator with an electrifying joy.

"Fine, Bucky can tease all he wants. I'm sure I'll find something to hit him over the head with when Wanda isn't looking."

"You two can't last a day without each other," Maria said, "I don't know why you pretend to hate him when _we all know_ …you love the guy."

"Not a chance," Sam said, rolling his eyes and catching Riley mimicking him. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "What everyone does know is how crazy I am about you…"

"Come here," Maria smiled, grabbing his shirt to pull him closer to her lips while expertly holding Riley to her hips, "Sometimes, you're too smooth for your own good Wilson."

"Thank goodness for that," he said, stealing another kiss from Maria until Riley leaned forward to kiss them both - making them laugh.

"You know who else is coming to visit?" Maria said, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I got the call...Fury."

"Fuhwy!" Riley laughed, "Fuhwy"

"You know," Maria said, "I'm not at all surprised after mama and dada, Riley would pick up on saying Fury, in her own way of course…"

"Of course that would be in her vocabulary - you know Steve was bummed she didn't learn his name before Nat's."

"Men, such fragile creatures," Maria teased, "Remember how long you moped around when she said mama before dada?"

"I wasn't moping."

"Yeah, the report I got from Coulson from your mission totally read ' _too busy moping to shoot at the enemy'_ and frankly, I believe him."

"That reminds me," Sam said, arms crossed, "I need to have a few words with him...and Fury."

"Fuhwy!" Riley called out again, making Sam groan.

* * *

Fury entered the facility with his usual grace, the length of his coat shorter than he was used to - but years of hiding and working under the radar made him change his ways.

After all, he didn't want to intimidate. Every year he visited the Avengers, it seemed a day was added to his week of celebrations. Always a new addition to the team.

He rounded the corner, sure that Coulson had called in advance to let the team know of his arrival. Sighing, he crossed the large expanse of the lobby and headed to the cafeteria wing, where everybody was gathered - if the noises coming from the area were anything to go by.

Fury sighed, straightening his coat and adjusting his eye-patch with the usual, precise movements. And then he entered. It was Dana, still in her father's arms that noticed him first - her audible gasp and toothy wide grin making all heads turn.

And as expected - aside from Torunn and Riley (who jumped and wiggled in their mother's arms) - little bodies full of excitement ran up to him yelling at the top of their lungs.

"Grandpa Fury!"


End file.
